Oh My Teacher
by seishuuhara
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UPDATED] Sesosok guru muda yang sangat dibenci Chanyeol ternyata bisa membuat hati Chanyeol luluh. Di balik sifat killer sang guru, ternyata ada sifat yang bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol. [ChanyeolX(fem.)Baekhyun]
1. Chapter 1

Author: seishuuhara

Cast: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB: Baru, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan sangat.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Tampak seorang namja jangkung yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Pensilnya ia letakkan di telinga dan tangannya yang sedang mengitung sesuatu menunjukkan namja ini sedang belajar. Disampingnya ada banyak buku. Yup,Park Chanyeol, itulah namanya. Semua yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah rutinitasnya selama ia SMA.

"Hoah! mengapa soal ini begitu susah. Ah!Aku benci matematika. Mengapa ada matematika didunia ini?". Teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Ia mengobrak abrik meja belajarnya dan membuang kertas PRnya ke kasur.

"Heuh, besok ujian matematika...bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan semuanya jika aku tidak bisa matematika? Mengapa setan tua itu tidak bisa mengerti aku? Aku ini tidak bisa matematika, masih saja dipaksa ujian". Keluh Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Chanyeol,sudah selesai belajarnya? cepat turun dan makan malam". Teriak ibunya dari ruang makan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan berdiri membersihkan kertas ketas yang ia lempar. Setelah merapikan alat belajarnya,Chanyeol langsung melesat kebawah dan makan malam.

**.**

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah belajar?". Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yag sedang menyeruput jusnya mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin nilaimu akan membaik?". Tanya Kai serius,Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja, apakah diantara kita ada yang nilainya paling bagus dari ujian sebelumnya. Dan aku berharap, itu kau. Park Chanyeol". Ucap Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau meremehkanku?". Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sinis. Kai dan Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin, aku bisa mengerjakkanya kali ini. Dan aku yakin, nilaiku akan lebih bagus dari kalian". Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

"Yak, sombong sekali dia. Sehun, kita lihat saja. Sampai nilainya jelek, aku akan menghukumnya". Ucap Kai sambil mengepalkan tangan.

TRIING..

"Wah, sudah waktunya pelajaran"

"cepat kembali kebangkumu"

"Sebentarlagi ujian"

"Apa kau sudah belajar"

Yap, simpang siur suara di kelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. Dan datanglah Sehun dan Kai.

"Chanyeollie, pegang ucapanmu, ne. Awas sampai kau mendapat nilai jelek. Aku akan menghukumu dan tak akan memeberi ampun.". Ancam Kai dengan seringainya.

"Aku juga akan menendang bokongmu jika kau mendapat nilai jelek, tanpa ampun.". Ancam Sehun sambil merekatkan ikatan sepatunya. Chanyeol begidik lalu merubah ekspresinya menjadi tak peduli.

"Kita lihat saja, jika nilaiku bagus, aku akan menggantung kalian di lapangan basket dengan bertelanjang. Tanpa ampun". Kecam Chanyeol.

"Sepakat?". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan tangannya dan memasukkan kembali lolipopnya kedalam mulut.

"Sepakat". Ucap Sehun dan Kai serempak sambil menumpuk tangan mereka diatas tangan Chanyeol.

"Yak, Byun seosangnim datang!"Teriak salah satu murid. Semua murid duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

Dan datanglah guru cantik bertubuh mungil dari balik pintu kelas. Ia membawa setumpuk kertas ujian dan menjinjing tas laptop. Seringainya membuat semua murid terpesona, tapi dibalik kecantikannya itu...

BRAK

"CEPAT DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN DAN BERDOA SEMOGA TUHAN TIDAK MENGUTUK KALIAN SAAT UJIAN. LIHAT SAJA, JIKA MASIH ADA YANG MENDAPAT NILAI JELEK,KKKHHH –mempraktikkan gaya orang membunuh-". Teriak Byun seosangnim atau kerap disapa Baekhyun. Semua anak merapikan diri dan berdoa pada Tuhan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi, ? siap ujian". Ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Siap, seosangnim". Teriak semua murid.

"Bagus, kerjakan semaksimal mungkin. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian menagis karena nilai kalian jelek, atau menangis karena aku harus menghukum kalian". Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul meja.

"I-iya,seosangnim.". Jawab Murid-murid serempak. Baekhyun mengambil setumpuk kertas dan membagikannya.

"Apa? ujiannya 4 lembar?". Keluh Chanyeol.

"Diam, Tuan Park". Ucap Baekhyun sambil membagi kertas. Chanyeol mencibir pelan.

"Jangan mencibir pada guru, itu tidak sopan". Teriak Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kerarah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak dan kembali menatap soalnya.

"Sudah mendapat soal semuanya?". Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di meja guru.

"Sudah,seosangnim". Jawab murid-murid serempak.

''Baiklah, SEKARANG KERJAKAN!"Teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Semua murid mengerjakan dengan gelisah. Baekhyun sedang mengetik materi dilaptopnya. Chanyeol juga gelisah. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Yesung, murid terpandai dikelas ini. Yesung juga tampak gelisah. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan rumus yang dia ingat lalu mengerjakannya. Chanyeol menolah kearah Sehun dan Kai. Mereka tenang-tenang saja mengerjakannya.

"Oh Tuhan, jika begini aku akan kalah". Desah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, waktu habis. Ini sudah 2 jam lebih. KUMPULKAN KERTAS UJIAN DI MEJA DEPAN!". Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja mengerjakan 3 lembar setengah. Semua anak mengumpulkan kedepan. Hanya tersisa Chanyeol yang masih mengerjakan sebagian soal ujian yang masih kosong tak terjawab.

"Park Chanyeol?". Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"I-Iya seosangnim". Jawab Chanyeol penuh ketakutan. Baekhyun menunjuk soal ujian dan menggerakaan tangannya tanda Chanyeol harus mengumpulkannya. Dengan pasrah, Chanyeol menyerahkan soal ujiannya yang tinggal 1 soal dihalaman 4 dan 2 soal di halaman 3.

"Terima kasih, sekarang pergilah istirahat untuk mencairkan otakmu yang menegang itu". Ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu berlalu.

Chanyeol bergerak menuju bangkunya. Ia buka buku hariannya. Ia tampak menulis sesuatu. Chanyeol menggumam.

"Dasar setan tua. Soal ujiannya membuat otakku macet seketika. Memangnya dia pikir muridnya yang bodoh ini bisa mengerjakannya? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Ini sama saja membunuh muridnya secara perlahan, dengan menghancurkan otak muridnya menggunakan ujian yang mungkin Albert Einstein yang pintarnya bukan main saja mati karena soalnya yang susah dan tidak bisa dikerjakan dengan tangan terampil Pablo Picasso.". Cibir Chanyeol sambil membuka bungkus loliponya. Oke,Author akan menjelaskan Byun seosangnim atau Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah guru baru di sekolah Chanyeol, ia baru 6 bulan mengajar. Ia merupaka lulusan sarjana terbaik dangen IQ superior. Guru ini sangat cantik dan banyak yang naksir, seringainya bisa menaklukan separuh dari pria tampan didunia ini. Wajahnya seperti ABG yang masih muda, meskipun umurnya sudah kepala 2. Tapi dia begitu galak. Guru ini identik dengan eyeliner yang tebal. Tidak salah jika banyak muridnya yang memaggilnya eyeliner seosangnim. Dia juga identik dengan kegiatan gebrakan meja yang keras, teriakan yang memekakan telinga, soal ujian yang sulit, dan hukuman yang mematikan. Guru ini berbeda dengan guru lain di sekolah Chanyeol. Ia sangat memperhatikan penampiannya. Pernah suatu hari ia mengajar dengan menggunakan dress pink selutut, rambut hitam yang tergerai menutupi dadanya, highheels pink dan pita di rambutnya. Namun sekarang ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang dengan rambut yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Semua murid dan guru tidak tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun berubah menjadi tomboy dan dingin.

-back to story-

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Sehun dan Kai.

"Hai, Bro". Ucap Kai sok hanya tersenyum.

"Heuh, soal ujian nona Byun memang membuatku pusing". Ucap Kai malas sambil duduk di meja Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau memangggil Byun seosangnim dengan sebutan "nona"?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

"Mungkin, sejak 1 menit 45 detik yang lalu"Jawab Kai malas.

"Ingat akan ancamanku,Tuan Park". Ucap Kai sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang berotot. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

**.**

"Aku pulang". Teriak Chanyeol nyaring. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Ibu, Ayah, noona?". Teriak Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol naik kekamarnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat ada 4 orang yang bergerumbul di meja belajarnya.

"Ibu, Ayah, Noona?". Teriak Canyeol.

"Halo sayang, perkenalkan, ini Sungmin Seosangnim. Mulai hari ini dan kedepannya, dia akan menjadi guru lesmu. Aku harap setelah diajar ole Sungmin Seosangnim kau bisa memperoleh nilai yang bagus". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol ramah. Chanyeol hanya menganga.

"Annyeong haseo, Aku adalah guru lesmu yang baru. Spesial mengajari mata pelajaran yang mungkin 80% tidak disukai anak sekolahan di dunia, yaitu matematika. Salam kenal". Ucap Sungmin ramah.

**2 days later**

"Pak, saya minta gaji saya segera diberikan". Ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Tapi ini baru 2 hari"

"Saya tidak peduli, saya ingin mengundurkan diri dari menjadi guru les Chanyeol. Saya mohon, saya lelah. Dia tidak bisa matematika dan dia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Saya frustsai. Saya harus pulang malam dan besoknya harus bangun pagi untuk kuliah, saya tidak punya waktu istirahat. Tolong megertilah saya". Tangis Sungmin. Sungmin berjongkok sambil menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol semakin panik.

"baiklah, ini akan mencari guru les baru. Terimakasih sudah mengajar anak kami"Ucap ayah Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan ampolp berisi uang.

**1 days later**

"Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini guru lesmu yang baru, namanya Heechul, mulai saat ini kau akan belajar matematika dibawah bimbingannya". Ucap Ibu chanyeol ramah

**2 hours later**

"Terima saja,pak. Ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Chanyeol memang dilahirkan dengan kelemahan di matematika". Ucap Heechul dingin.

"Bisakah kau berusaha lebih keras lagi? akan kunaikkan gajimu"

"Tidak perlu dinaikkan. Besok aku tidak akan mengajar anakmu lagi. Cari lah guru baru lagi. Selamat malam". Ucap Heechul dingin sambil keluar rumah.

**1 days later**

"Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini guru lesmu yang baru, namanya Kyuhyun, mulai saat ini kau akan belajar matematika dibawah bimbingannya". Ucap Ibu chanyeol ramah.

**30 minutes later**

"AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGI. ANAKMU INI BUTUH GURU KHUSUS BUKAN GURU AMATIR SEPERTIKU. AKU BISA MATI GARA-GARA HARUS MENGAJAR ANAKMU ITU. AKU BISA BISU KARENA TERUS SAJA MENGULANG MATERI YANG SEBETULNYA MUDAH. MASA AKAR 4 SAJA TIDAK TAHU. SUDAH MULAI DETIK INI SAYA KELUAR DAN TIDAK AKAN MENGAJAR ANAK ANDA LAGI, KYAAA...TUHAN AMPUNILAH DOSA HAMBAMU YANG HINA INI!". Teriak Kyuhyun marah sambil menghantam pintu rumah Chanyeol dengan keras.

Ayah Chanyeol dan ibu Chanyeol tampak putus asa. Chanyeol sebetulnya juga kasihan. Tapi mau gimana lagi, dia memang tidak bisa matematika.

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**Hei. Im new here. Kenalkan namaku Sei. Ini bukan ff pertama yang aku buat. Tapi ini yang aku post pertama. Semoga suka. Tak lupa kritik, saran, review aku terima dengan senang hati. **


	2. Chapter 2

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, Kritik dan Sarang sangat diperlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hai, bro!". Teriak Kai sok swag.

"Berhentilah sok swag seperti itu, aku risih melihatnya". Ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Mwo? itulah cara agar cewek-cewek mendekat. Cewek-cewek itu suka sama anak gaul kayak aku gini". Ucap Kai dengan pedenya.

"Cih". Chanyeol meludah ditempat, Sehun muntah ditempat.

"Yap. sekarang hari yang kita tunggu guys, hari dimana nona Byun akan mengumumkan hasil peras otak kita 4 hari yang lalu". Ucap Sehun sambil meminum air mineral. Kan dia habis muntah gara-gara Kai, Dia dehidrasi.

"Hmm, benar juga. Okey, kita akan segera tahu siapa yang akan mendapat niali bagus dan mendapat hukuman dari Byun Seosangnim. Park Chanyeol, bersiaplah menemui ajalmu". Ucap Kai sambil Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Cih, sialan. Berani-beraninya mereka benar juga, aku akan menemui ajalku. Aku tidak bisa metematika. Jebal. Tuhan, eotteohkae?". Chanyeol tertunduk.

**5 minutes later**

"BYUN SEOSANGNIM". Teriak salah satu murid di dekat pintu. Murid murid kalang kabut mencari tempat duduk. Tapi terlambat, Baekhyun sudah masuk dan berdiri ditengah kelas.

"YAK, KALIAN MAU JADI APA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK DISIPLIN SEPERTI INI? CEPAT DUDUK DI BANGKU MASING-MASING!". Teriak Baekhyun. Semua murid kalang kabut untuk mencari tempat duduknya.

"Be-berdiri". Teria ketua kelas. Semua muris berdiri.

"Beri salam pada Byung Seosangnim!". Teriaknya lagi.

"Annyeonghaseo, Byun seosangnim". Teriak seluruh murid. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengeratkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Hari ini, aku akan mengumumkan hasil ujian matematika yang kemarin baru saja membuat otak kalian serasa mau keluar, benarkan?". Ucap Baekhyun sinis. Murid-murid hanya menunduk.

"Untuk kali ini, aku salut dengan perkembangan Sehun dan Kai. Sehun dan Kai menembus angka 9, padahal dulunya kalian selalu aku hukum bersama Tuan Park yang ada dibelakang sana.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Sialan, dasar setan tua". Umpat Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Kai menunjukkan kepalan tangannya dan Sehun menggerakkan kakinya tanda ingin segera mengahantam bokong seksinya.

"Semua murid mendapat nilai bagus. Kecuali 1 anak". Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Sudah pasti aku". Ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, sampai kapan nialimu akan jelek terus? kau ini sekolah belajar atau bermain? Masa sudah 3 kali pertemuan kau masih saja tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar?". Teriak Baekhyun marah.

"Nanti saat 30 menit sebelum pulang, temui aku di lapangan basket.". Ucap Baekhyun.

* * *

**Bel pulang berdering**

Chanyeol berjalan malas keluar kelas.

"Hei, park Chanyeol, kau belum menerima hukuman kami". Ucap Sehun lantang.

"Cepat kemari". Teriak Kai.

Chanyeol berjalan malas kearah namja tersebut. Sehun sudah bersiap di belakang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Sehun melakukan pemanasan pada kakinya.

Dan

BUUKKH.

"Rasakan tendangan kaki ayam 3 jari ala Sehun.". Ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan kakinya yang panjang. Chanyeol kini sudah tersungkur di bawah sambil mengusap bokong seksinya.

"Yak, dasar tidak sopan. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu, Sehun. Jika kau melakukannya lagi aku akan mengadu ke ibumu dan mengganti semua seragammu menjadi rok". Teriak Chanyeol. Yap, Chanyeol selalu mengancam Sehun dengan kalimat di atas. Sehun merupakan satu-satunya murid perempuan yang menggunakan celana, bukan rok seperti yang lain. Ia mengikuti smua tren anak cowok. Mengingat Sehun tomboi dan dingin. Jadi,setiap beli seragam, ia akan mengelak jika disuruh ukur rok. Dia hanya mau celana yang sama dengan siswa laki-laki.

"Biar saja, siapa yang peduli. Meskipun kau setua nona Byun, kau tetap aku tendang dan itu rasanya pasti sakit di tonjok gorila gila". Jelas Sehun sambil memainkan rambutnya yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda.

"Eh, Kai ,kau tidak memberiku hukumanmu?". Tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Tidak, nanti saja saat di ruang basket, saat Chanyeol di hukum oleh iblis ber-eyeliner itu". Ucap Kai sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

**At basketball room**

"Hadapi dia,Park Yeolli". Bisik Sehun. Sehun menepuk 2 kali pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri layaknya jendral di samping ring basket. Sehun dan Kai membututi di belakang Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Kai, kalian juga ikut. Kalian sangat berperan disini. Kalian harus membopong Chanyeol jika dia pingsan karena hukumanku. Lalu lempar dia ke tempat tidur dan kunci ruang uks nya. Oh ya jangan lupa bawakan dia buku rumus matematika di ruanganku dan lemparkan itu juga". ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Sehun dan Kai mengacungkan jempol.

"Mwo? kalian tega sekali". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap melas temannya.

"Sudah jangan memelas, wajah memelasmu tidak bisa meluluhkan hati kami". Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum sinis. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kami akan menunggumu pingsan di tribun penonton". Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan ke tribun bersama Kai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? tunggu aku disini saja". Ucap Chanyeol memelas.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? mentertawakanmu". Ucap Kai sambil tertawa lepas. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin nyolot, Baekhyun sudah meniupkan peluit di samping telinga Chanyeol.

"Cepat lepas almamatermu. Lepas sepatumu. Letakkan tasmu.". Perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih diam menatap sinis ke arah Baekhyun.

PRIIT

"CEPATTT". Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung melaksanakan semua perintah.

"Kau harus mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 5 kali dengan jalan jongkok dan menghafal rumus luas bangun datar dan volume bangun ruang". Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tersentak. _Itu kan pelajaran anak SD _, batin Chanyeol.

PRIIT

Chanyeol mulai berjalan jongkok.

"Luas segitiga?". Teriak Baekhyun.

"Alas kali tinggi bagi dua"

"Luas jajar genjang?"

"Alas kali tinggi bagi dua"

"Tidak pakai dibagi dua, Park Chanyeol. Hanya Alas kali tinggi saja". Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"BWAHAHHAHAHA, pelajaran anak SD saja kau Tidak tahu.". Tawa Sehun dan Kai meledak.

"Sialan kau, Kai, Sehun". Umpat Chanyeol.

"Akar 169?"

Chanyeol diam

"CEPAT JAWAAAB"

"14"

"SALAH"

"13, Pabo"Teriak Sehun sambil tertawa.

Sudah 5 putaran. Baekhyun masih belum puas. Chanyeol harus melempar bola basket kearah ring sebanyak kelipatan 5. Baekhyun memang guru yang kejam.

* * *

"Aku pulang,". Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Tidak ada sautan. Mungkin ibu, ayah dan noonanya sedang pergi. Ia berpikir bisa istirahat setelah dihukum oleh setan gila tak tahu diri barusan.

BLAAM..

Chanyeol mengahantam pintu dengan keras. Semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul di kamar Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?". Tanya Chanyeol risih.

"Kami menunggu hasil ulanganmu, dongasengku yang manis". Goda noona Chanyeol.

"Kalian tahu jika sekarang pengumuman nilai?"

"Tentu saja". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sehun dan Kai bilang nilaimu jelek". Ucap Ayah Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh?". Chanyeol tersentak.

_"__Awas kan menghabisi kalian"_

"Eung..bisa jadi". Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lihat!". Teriak Noona Chanyeol suram. Noona Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi kertas ujian Chanyeol yang lusuh.

"Nilai 6?". Tanya Ibu dan Ayah Canyeol serempak. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Pantas saja, kita sudah mengundang 3 guru dari yang berpengalaman, amatir, ramah, pemarah, dingin tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Percuma saja kan". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol.

"Yup, benar. Semua guru yang ibu undang itu semua minta dipecat, minta keluar. Karena mereka frustasi denganmu, Park Chanyeol. Mengapa kau tidak bisa matematika? Noonamu ini malu jika mendengar dongsaengnya mendapat nilai jelek setiap ujian matematika. Mengapa kau tidak bisa matematika? Berusahalah seperti noonamu. Jika kau terus saja tidak mau berusaha, kau mau jadi apa?". Noona Chanyeol marah. Tangisnya meledak seketika. Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol kasihan dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak mau mendesak Chanyeol dengan gencetan les dimana-mana.

Noona Chanyeol menyeret Chanyeol kekamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau seperti aku? Mendapat nilai bagus. Apa kau tidak mau diberi apa yang kau mau? Belajarlah, dongsaengku. Aku sudah berdoa pada Tuhan. Agar kau mau belajar. Tapi sepertinya nihil. Kau tetap saja tidak bisa". Tangis Noona Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga ikut menangis. Ia tahu jika noonanya kena ejekan karena Dia tidak bisa matematika. Noona Chaneyol dan Chanyeol memang satu yayasan sekolah. Ia di Universitas Namsan yang 1 atap dengan SMA Namsan dan SMP Namsan. Ya, Chanyeol adalah murid SMA Namsan. Noonanya dan Baekhyun berteman baik, Baekhyun adalah senior noona Chanyeol. Jadi otomatis dia tahu bagaimana perkembangan adiknya. Karena dia sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun dan selalu menanyakan perkembangan adiknya.

"Noona tidak mengerti. Noona tidak bisa merasakan menjadi aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa. NOONA TIDAK MENGERTI. Aku merasakan semua. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian. Jika noona jadi aku, apa yang akan noona lakukan? noona tidak bisa apa-apa pasti saat itu. Merasa terpojokkan. Terhina. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku selalu dihukum. Aku sudah berusaha untuk belajar tapi aku tidak bisa. Tolong mengertilah". Tangis Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang lemah oleh kakanya sendiri.

Noona Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Lalu memeluk dongsaengnya.

"Mianhae, aku tahu kau terdesak. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. tapi aku sadar, aku tahu kau mampu. Aku akan mendoakanmu.". Ucap Noonanya lirih. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

**At dining room**

Makan malam terasa hening di keluarga Park. Semuanya terdiam. Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia pernah berjanji akan membanggakan keluarganya tapi ternyataa ia tidak bisa.

* * *

**At Byun seosangnim's room**

"Pak, mohon untuk memotivasi Chanyeol. Dia sedikit tertinggal saat pelajaran. Nialinya juga sering anjlok. Saya tidak tega menghukumnya tapi apa boleh buat, itu agar dia termotivasi.". Ucap Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

"Ne, Terima kasih sudah mendidik anak saya. Saya tahu, Chanyeol memang agak kurang jika di matematika"

"Sudah berupaya untuk me-leskan Chanyeol?"

"Sudah, tapi semua guru tidak bsia mengubah anak saya menjadi pintar matematika"

"Mungkin asupan gizinya juga diperlukan, asupam gizinya harus diperahankan". Usul Baekhyun. Ayah Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"Kamsahamnida, Byun Seosangnim. Saya senang Anak saya diajar oleh anda. Apakah anda membuka tempat les"

"n-ne. Saya membuka private matematika. Waeyo?"

"Bolehkah saya menempatkan anak saya di tempat les anda?"

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, demi anak saya. Saya tidak mau dia terus terpuruk seperti ini"

"Baiklah, waktunya kapan?"

"Anda mengajar matematika di kelas anak saya setiap hari apa?"

"Senin, Rabu, Jumat,"

"Baiklah, nanti hari selasa, kamis, sabtu dan minggu, datanglah ke rumah saya"

"Ne, arasseo"

"Ini alamatnya"

"Ne, kamsamnida"

* * *

**Tuesday**

**18:56**

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari rutinitas sekolahnya yang melelahkan.

"Ibu, ayah, aku pulang"

Tidak ada sautan. Chanyeol berjingkrak riang. Dia bisa bermain PSP semaunya. Ia berlari ke kamarnya.

Dan

BLAMM...

"Yak, Byun seosangnim, sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Chanyeol Tersentak.

"Cepat keluarkan buku, alat tulis dan PRku yang baru saja aku berikan. CEPAAT". Baekhyun menggebrak meja.

Dan datanglah Ayah, ibu dan noona Chanyeol.

"Selamat belajar ,Anakku semoga nialimu membaik". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Semoga nialimu bagus". Ucap ayah Chanyeol sambil melambai juga. Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"Rasakan itu, Dongsaengku yang bodoh". Ucap noona Chanyeol sambil keluar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Noona Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya tanda mengejek.

"Yak sialan". Umpat Chanyeol.

"Yak, anak ini. CEPAT KERJAKAN". Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol.

_"__Habislah aku,_ _setiap hari harus bertemu dengan iblis kalap ini."_

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**DELETE ATAU LANJUT?**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan Saran diperlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Seosangnim, mengapa kau ada dikamarku saat ini?". Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, kali ini kau les kepadaku". Jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka lembara-lembara latihan soal yang dibawanya.

"Oh my god? jadi aku harus belajar matematika setiap hari dan setiap waktu? Omo?". Jelas Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan memasang muka idiotnya.

"Ne, terima saja itu, pabo. Salah sendiri bodoh, jika kau bisa matematika, kau tidak akan merasakan les ini. Makanya belajar". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengetukkan pensilnya di dahi Chanyeol.

"YAK, EOMMA...AKU TIDAK MAU LES". Teriak Chanyeol.

"Nikmati saja, sayang". Ucap ibu Chanyeol dari lantai bawah.

"Yak, sial". Umpat Chanyeol.

"Sudah, kerjakan ini. Jika kau bisa mengerjakannya ,Kamis esok kau bisa istirahat.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas latihan soal.

**2 hours later**

"Chanyeol, sudah selesai?". Tanya Baekhyun sambil meng-inguk Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengerjakan latihannya. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan Latihan soal. Kepalanya di tolehkan ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh. Seketika wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbelalak dan langsung menjauhkan kepala masing-masing.

"Ehem, sudah selesai?". Tanya Baekhyun sambil menguraikan rambutnya yang sedari tadi ia ikat. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Chanyeol menganga.

"Woah, Byun seosangnim cantik sekali.". Bisik Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol terus saja memandangi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi merapikan selesai merapikan rambutnya dan mengikat rambutnya. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan gesit.

"Apa yang kau lihat, pabo?". Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah, anniyo, seosangnim. Argh, ini-ini, latihan soalnya sudah selesai." Chanyeol mengambil latihan soalnya. Tangan Chanyeol gemetar saat memberikan kertasnya. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengeluarkan spidol merahnya.

Awalnya di lembar pertama hanya salah satu. Chanyeol lega melihatnya. Dilembar kedua hanya salah dua. Chanyeol lega melihatnya. Tapi, dilembar ketiga, lembar terakhir, Baekhyun mencoret separuh dari 20 soal yang ada dilembar ketiga. Jadi totalnya salah 13 dari 40 soal. Chanyeol menganga lebar. Baekhyun tampak menulis di sebuah kertas kosong.

"hafalkan ini, besok aku tagih saat pulang sekolah". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kertas yang barusan ia tulisi rumus yang sangat bebelit belit. Baekhyun mengambil ransel hitamnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun keruang tamu

"Kamsahamnida, Byun seosangnim.". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol ramah. Baekhyun hanya menarik sudut mulutnya dan membungkuk 90 derajat didepan ibu Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk santai di bangkunya. Ia membuka bungkus lolipopnya dan memasukkan permen manis itu ke mulutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun dan Kai datang dan duduk dibangkunya, yaitu di seberang Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai mengahmpiri Chanyeol.

"Hai, sobat. Bagaimana sekarang? apakah kau sekarang tidak bodoh lagi setelah les dengan nona Byun?". Tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan badannya di meja Chanyeol.

"Yak, jangan-jangan kalian yang mempengaruhi orangtuaku agar meleskanku pada setan tua norak itu?". Pekik Chanyeol marah.

"Yak, siapa juga yang mempengaruhi orangtuamu. Yang benar saja. Kami berdua hanya bilang nilai ujianmu, siapa gurumu, lalu apa keseharian gurumu, dan kami bilang nona Byun itu sangat perhatian dan sangat memperhatikan nilai muridnya termasuk nilaimu. Dan lalu orang tuamu bermusyawarah dan menentukan jika nona Byun akan menjadi guru lesmu, lalu mereka meminta persetujuan kami dan kami bilang 'setuju'."Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Saat itu kalian juga ada disana?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, kami ditelepon ibumu dan datang kerumahmu sebelum kau datang. Lalu kami disuruh memberi tahu siapa guru matematika kita. Lalu kita jelaskan bagaimana dan...begitulah, orang tuamu tertarik dan besoknya kesekolah menemui Byun seosangnim dan merembugkan semuanya". Jelas Kai rinci.

"Yak, pabo. Yang benar saja kalian. Sama saja itu mempengaruhi orang tuaku". Ucap Chanyeol marah.

"Tidak, kami tidak mempengaruhi orang tuamu, tapi kami merekomendasikan". Ucap Kai santai.

"Yak, sama saja, pabo". Ucap Chanyeol sambil meninju lengan Kai pelan.

"Oya, mengapa kau memanggilnya setan tua? Dia tidak begitu tua. Dia masih 22 tahun. Masih mending, dia masih bisa kau pacari. Mengingat kau sangat playboy". Jelas Sehun sambil berseringai tajam. Chanyeol hanya berdecih.

"22 tahun itu tua, sayang". Ucap Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Sekarang kau berani memanggil Sehunku 'sayang'.?". Teriak Kai frustasi.

"Iya, tak lama lagi, Sehun akan menjadi milikku". Ucap Chanyeol jahil. Sehun berusaha menenangkan kedua playboy didepannya itu. Kai sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya di diatas langit (?), sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdiri tenang. Sehun berusaha menahan Kai yang sudah mulai terundang keluar amarahnya.

"Sudahlah, chagi. Aku masih milikmu. Tenanglah.". Ucap Sehun sambil menurunkan tangan Kai yang masih bersiap untuk meninju Chanyeol.

"Jinjjayo?". Tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne". Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jeongmalyeo?". Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun dan menggenggam tangan mulus Sehun.

"Ne". Sehun menatap Kai jijik. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah, aku tidak kuat lagi melihatnya. Kembalilah ketempat duduk kalian". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tanganya tanda mengusir.

"Ah, kau iri kan". Ucap Kai sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak iri. Untuk apa aku iri. Aku tidak akan berpacaran hingga aku lulus nanti. Lagian sebentar lagi kita juga akan lulus. Lihat saja, kau akan kubuat iri.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah cendela.

Pelajaran memang diundur satu jam karena guru-guru pada rapat. Chanyeol melihat depan kelasnya yang kosong. Diujung sana, Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Yap, Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang berjalan dari toilet ke arah ruang guru yang berada di seberang kelasnya. Baekhyun merenggangkan ikat rambutnya dan melepasnya. Angin cukup kencang hari ini. Angin tsb mengibarkan rambut hitam kecokelatan Baekhyun yang tergerai indah sepunggung. Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya lalu menguncirnya lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu melongo lebar.

_"__Byun seosangnim cantik sekali"__._ Batin dan Kai yang melihat Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ehem". Kai berdehem. Chanyeol tersentak.

"Lagi lihatin sapa tuh". ucap Sehun sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya didepan pintu ruang guru.

"Aku tidak sedang melihatnya. Aku-aku aku sedang melihat Kim seosangnim." Ucap Chanyeol mengelak. Kai dan Sehun melihat kearah Kim seosangnim. Pak guru tua yang sudah belasan tahun mengajar di sekolah Chanyeol. Kim seosangnim mengajak Baekhyun masuk dengan cara merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Yak, pak tua. Beraninya dia merangkul ABG muda seperti Byun seosangnim". Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Oooh...jadi benar. Dia mulai suka dengan guru matematika kita tersayang." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum sinis.

"hmm..tidak disangka". Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum sinis juga. Kai dan Sehun membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yak, kalian tidak mengerti. Yak, yak..jangan pergi aku belum selesai bicara". Ucap Chanyeol melas sambil menatap temannya yang sudah berjalan keluar itu.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih saja memandangi kertas rangkuman rumus matematika yang diberikan Baekhyun. Ia meremasnya kuat.

"Kalau begini kejadiannya, aku tidak perlu menghafal rumus yang susah ini. Byun seosangnim pake pergi segala. Hmm..sekarang hari Rabu. Aku tidak ada les. Berarti aku bisa bebas. Yeah". Teriak Chanyeol girang. Ia mulai masuk kerumahnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

But...

"Yak, Byun seosangnim? sedang apa kau disini? Sekarang hari rabu. Aku tidak ada jadwal les pada Hari Rabu." Jelas Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Yak, Pabo. Aku kesini bukan untuk les. Tapi untuk menagih hafalanmu. Tadi aku tidak sempat, jadi aku sempatkan sekarang". Jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar kursinya.

"Aih, jinjja. Seosangnim. Aku lupa lagi. Sudahlah, kan bisa besok. Sekarang sudah malam, kau tidak tidur?". Tanya Chanyeol ngeles.

"Aku akan menunggumu, aku sudah bilang orang tuamu jika aku akan minta waktu untuk ini. Jadi jangan sia-siakan, pabo"

"Yak, jangan memanggilku pabo, seosangnim."

"CEPAT HAFALKAN!". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggebrak meja.

**3 hours later**

**23:12**

Baekhyun masih senantiasa menunggu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengahafalkan rumus. Chanyeol masih sibuk mengahafal. Tiba-tiba, ibu Chanyeol masuk.

"Seosangnim, apakah anakku sudah berhasil menghafalnya?". Tanyanya ramah.

"Tampaknya ia tidak akan hafal. Ini sudah 3 jam lebih". Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Heuh, kapan ia akan hafal? Eung seosangnim. Diluar hujan. Jika aku menyarankan, kau menginaplah disini untuk sehari ini saja. Jika kau nekat pulang, kau bisa sakit. Lagipula, jika kau menginap disini, kau bisa memantau Chanyeol mengahafal sampai besok pagi bukan". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol ramah.

"Yak, eomma. An-". chanyeol belum menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Anda cerdas sekali". Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Eung, berhubung untuk memantau belajarnya anakku, kau tidur satu kamar saja dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol biar tidur bawah. Masih ada satu kasur lagi dibawah ranjang Chanyeol, Chanyeol bisa menggeretnya"ucap ibu Chanyeol ramah.

"Mwora? Andwae eomma. Jebal, andwaeyo". Rengek Chanyeol.

"Ne, ahjumma. Saya terima tawarannya. Kamsahamnida". Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk didepan ibu Chanyeol.

"Yap, ini bajumu. gantilah bajumu dengan ini. Piyama ini pasti muat ditubuhmu. Karena tubuhmu sepertinya sama dengan noona Chanyeol.". Ucap Ibu chanyol sambil menyodorkan piyama pink.

"Ne, kamsahamnida.". Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Ibu Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"Chanyeol tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu. Lagian, dikamar Chanyeol ada CCTV nya, jadi jika Chanyeol macam-macam, aku akan melemparnya ke sungai Han.". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol melotot pada ibunya. Ibu Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"Oke, Pabo. Sudah hafal?". Tanya Baekhyun dingin dan tatapan datar.

"Ya, mungkin". Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Coba sebutkan satu-satu"

"_na-nb /nc _ sama dengan _na-nc/nb _sama deng-"

"Stop". Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Mwo?". Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Yang benar _na-nb/nc _sama dengan _na-nb/nc_. Ulangi"

**10 minutes later**

"Sudah, hentikan. Lanjutkan besok pagi saja". Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan penanya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambar piyama pink dan kekamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun muncul dengan piyama pink yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Rambunya tergerai indah sepunggung.

"Tidurlah, Chanyeol.". Ucap baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah sampai dialam mimpi. Chanyeol masih saja menghafalkan rumus. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan poni yang berkumpul di kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup tubuh Baekhyun denga selimut yang hanya sampai pinggang Baekhyun saja.

**01:22**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Biasa, ini sudah rutinitasnya. Selalu terbangun ditengah malam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di meja belajar. Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur dan menuju ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tak usah sampai seperti ini. Kau merelakan tidurmu hanya untuk rumus-rumus itu". Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Ia menggotong Chanyeol *hero!Super Baekhyun* dan merebahkannya di kasur. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyelimuti Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur". Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali ke kasurnya.

Baekhyun sudah kembali terbawa aliran mimpi. Tapi,ada satu hal yang dapat membangunkannya, yaitu..

BUUKKH

"Omo!". Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun merasa ada yang melingkari pinggangnya saat ini. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia takut dengan hantu dan semacamnya. Ia tak berani menoleh kebelakang.

"Tuhan selamatkan aku, aku tidak mau mati ditangan iblis jahat". Bisik Baekhyun gemetar. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Ia melihat kearah pinggangnya.

Dan ternyata itu adalah...

"AAARRGGHHH..."

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**DELETE ATAU LANJUT?**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru. Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"AAHH...". Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun meutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia menelusuri sesuatu yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu. Dan ternyata, itu hanya kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya sambil bernafas lega.

Chanyeol terbangun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sudah bangun *akibat kakinya*. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang ngos-ngosan sambil menatap lurus kearah selimutnya. Chanyeol melihat. Upps..

"Oh, Mianhae. Kakiku berpetualang terlalu jauh. Gwenchana, seosangnim?". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kakinya.

"n-ne, nan gwenchana". Ucap Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun melihat kearah jam. Sudah pukul 6 pagi.

"Sudah pukul enam". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menguncir rambutnya. Chanyeol baru ingat jika dia kan tidur di meja belajar.

"seosangnim. Apa kau yang menggotongku kekasur?". Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Woah, hero! gomawo". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sudah, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Cepat sebutkan rumus yang kau hafal kemarin malam sehingga kau rela tidur di meja belajar."

Chanyeol menyebutkan sebaris *bukan, berbaris-baris* rumus yang kemarin ia hafalkan. Dan ia menyebutkan semuanya dengan lancar.

"Seosangnim, aku bisa menghafalnya". Teriak Chanyeol girang. Chanyeol menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam ditempat. Tak berkutik. Dia shock. Chanyeol yang menyadari ulahnya melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tak berkutik dari tempatnya ia duduk sekarang.

"Mian, seosangnim". Ucap Chanyeol malu. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya saja.

* * *

Hari ini ternyata libur. Guru-guru rapat untuk pelaksanaan ujian kelulusan yang tinggal menghitung minggu. Chanyeol tiduran di kasurnya yang empuk itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Baekhyun. Ia meraba kasur yang sempat di tempati Baekhyun kemarin malam. Chanyeol malu membayangkan semua perlakuan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia senang diperhatikan oleh guru seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengingat semuanya. Mulai dari Baekhyun menghukumnya, memukul jidatnya dengan penanya, dan aksi paling heroic menurut Chanyeol, yaitu menunggui Chanyeol menghafalkan rumus dan rela menginap karena itu. Ia juga ingat belaian lembut tangan mulus Baekhyun saat menidurkannya di kasur, ya mengingat saat itu ia tertidur di meja belajar. Chanyeol tersentak seketika.

"mengapa aku selalu memikirkan setan tua itu?". Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia memukul ringan kepalanya agar segera fresh kembali. Ia mengalihkan pikirannya ke membaca komik tapi masih saja bayangan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa ada yang menusuk punggungnya. Ia bangkit dan memeriksa keadaan. Dan, ia menemukan jepit pink dengan bunga besar berwarna pink tua.

"Ini pasti punya Byun seosangnim.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam jepit itu. Ia menyimpannya di kotak kecil sebelah bukunya dan pergi keluar kamar

* * *

**Thursday**

**10:13**

Hari ini, Chanyeol sangat bosan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kantin, sendirian tanpa Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol duduk di meja dekat jendela agar bisa merefresh kembali pikirannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Datanglah Sehun dan Kai.

"Hai". Ucap Kai sambil merangkul pinggang yeoja disampingnya. Yeoja disamping Kai yang bernama Sehun juga ikut menyapa Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau disini, sendirian". Ucap Sehun sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap malas Sehun dan Kai.

"Biasa, merenungkan dan menyejukkan pikiran dan hati.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan. Sehun dan Kai hanya mengangguk, ya karena mereka memakluminya. Itulah kebiasaan Chanyeol setelah pelajaran selesai.

Chanyeol menatap jendela. Melihat keadaan luar yang sangat biasa. Tapi, pemandangan luar menjadi tak biasa setelah Chanyeol melihat sesuatu. Chanyeol terbelalak. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jepit yang sengaja ia bawa. Ia memandanginya dan kembali memandang keadaan luar. Sehun merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Dan! Sehun menemukan sesuatu.

"Ehem". Sehun berdeham dengan suara berat yang dimilikkinya karena tau apa yang sedang Chanyeol perhatikan sekarang. Kai yang mendengar 'deheman' Sehun menoleh.

"Ada apa, chagi?". Tanya Kai sambil menyeruput jusnya. Sehun mengisyaratkan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memandang 'pemandangan luar'. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol.

"Ooo, itu ternyata. Sudah kubilang. Byun seosangnim sangat memikat hati. Dan kau pasti ingin memilikkinya.". Ucap Kai sambil memegang pundak Chanyeol yang mukanya memerah sedari tadi.

"A-apa yang kau ucapkan. A-aku tidak tertarik padanya. Untuk apa aku-aku tertarik pada orang garang dan dingin sperti dia.". Ucap Chanyeol menutupi kenyataan. Kai cengengesan.

"Yak! Itu benar. Mending aku memacari Sehunmu saja". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang duduk bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Yak, tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dari tanganku". Ucap Kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan muka Chanyeol. Sehun hanya memutar matanya.

"Yaah,mulai lagi". Ucap Sehun dengan muka datar dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Chanyeol dan Kai saling cakar-cakaran dan tinju-tinjuan dan pukul-pukulan seperti banci jalanan. Sehun yang semakin risih akhirnya turun tangan. Ia melepas salah satu earphone-nya dan memukul meja dengan kakinya. Yap, untuk hal ini,gebrakan meja dengan tangan tidak akan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Jadi ia tudak segan-segan untuk mengangkat kakinya dan memukulkan kakinya diatas meja.

BRAAK...

Meja yang mereka didepan mereka retak seketika.

Seketika Chanyeol dan Kai berhenti melakukan hal yang kekanakan yang baru saja mereka laksanakan. Sehun menurunkan kakinya dan memasang kembali earphone-nya dan kembali duduk bersandar. Chanyeol dan Kai sudah tahu kode yang akan diberikan Sehun saat Sehun sedang bete melihat pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Kai yang seperti anak kecil tsb.

"Untung aku pakai celana, bukan rok seperti anak perempuan". Ucap Sehun tak peduli.

"Tapi kau perempuan". Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Apa masalahmu? memangnya salah, apa?". Teriak Sehun nyolot. Ya,Sehun memang tidak mau dibilang jika ia perempuan. Padahal dia perempuan.

"Terserah kau sajalah". Ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri setiap jalan yang terpapar lebar dan panjang didepannya. Ia menyepakkan sepatunya di tanah dengan bosan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia sampai di rumahnya yang megah dan besar. Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sudah ada dikamarnya. Baekhyun tampak sedang mencari sesuatu di kasurnya.

"oh, Anyyeonghaseo, seosangnim". Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil membungkuk lalu menutup pintu kamar. Yah, sekarang bisa dibilang, Chanyeol menerima kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan teriak dan merengek lagi jika ada Baekhyun. Dan dia malah senang Baekhyun datang kerumahnya.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali mencari sesuatu.

"Byun seosangnim, anda sedang mencari apa?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya. Chanyeol menginguk ke Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang mencari jepit bewarna pink dengan bunga pink tua. Aku yakin pasti terjatuh disini. Apa kau tahu dimana? apa kau menemukannya?". Ucap Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol tersentak. Ia meremas saku kirinya, ya,disaku kirinya ada barang yang dicari Baekhyun.

"Ah,ah..mollayo, seosangnim. Mianhae...". Ucap Chanyeol bohong. Baekhyun tampak kecewa.

"Ah, padahal itu jepit pemberian alm. Ibuku. Sekarang aku menghilangkannya". Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlinang airmata.

"Seosangnim. Mianhae, aku ingin membantu tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu. Jika aku menemukannya, aku akan segera memberikannya padamu". Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlutut didepan Baekhyun yang sudah tertunduk.

"Jinjjayo?". Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"hmm..ne..apa yang tidak untuk guruku tersayang". Ucap Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wae, seosangnim?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil ikut menaikkan alis.

"Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Eh?"

"Yang tadi"

"_Yah,__mampus.__Kenapa aku bisa kecepelosan"__. _Batin Chanyeol.

"Eh? yang mana?"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Keluarkan buku catatanmu dan buka buku paket halan 134 oke". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengobrak abrik kotak pensilnya,biasa mencari pena idamannya, pena merah.

**2 hours later**

"Sudah selesai?". Tanya Baekhyun manja.

"eh? be-belum. Tinggal 2 nomor lagi." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Nah, sudah selesai, seongsanim". Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan lembar kerjanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya. Chanyeol terus saja memandangi Baekhyun. Ia menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah saat ini sedang mengoreksi pekerjaan Chanyeol dengan alis yang menyatu,dahi yang berkerut , dan mulut yang dipoutkan kesamping.

"Kemajuanmu dibidang matematika sudah terlihat jelas. Aku senang mengetahuinya". Ucap Baekhyun senyuman yang mengembang. Chanyeol diam, tak berkutik. Senyuman Baekhyun memang langka menurut Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun orangnya dingin. Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi pipinya yang sudah merah.

"N-ne, kamsahamnida, seosangnim. A-aku sangat menghargai jasamu"

"ne, cheonma. Aku juga menghargai usahamu. Sudah ya, aku pulang. Ini sudah malam. Belajarlah yang giat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

"N-ne, seongsanim" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk.

"Chanyeol, membungkuklah lagi". Ucap Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi juara, maka belajarlah yang giat.". Ucp Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"_Huwaa..kejedot apa aku barusan!"_ .teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

"N-ne,seosangnim." Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Fighting!". ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ne,fighting". Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyol bersandar di pintunya. Ia meraba pipinya yang memerah karena dipegang Baekhyun. Ia baru sadar, jika saenimnya itu tidak memanggilnya pabo, tapi namanya, ia juga baik sekali hari ini, tidak berteriak, dan dia mengembangkan senyum yang mungkin tidak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. oh Tuhan, Chanyeol merasa terbang kelangit dengan paus orca (?) dan dimakan naga bekepala sapi (?) lalu jatuh ke lautan permen kapuk berwarna pink dan dikelilingi cupid yang bermain gitar listrik (?). Baekhyun turun dan menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun duduk bersama orang tua Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana perkembangan anak saya". tanya appa Chanyeol penuh harapan.

"Ya, sementara ini, terus naik. Saya senang Chanyeol tidak lagi terlambat menangkap materi.". Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"eum, kalo boleh tahu, rumah anda dimana? berapa lama untuk bisa sampai disini?". Tanya Ibu Chanyeol ramah.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, eung..masih diwilayah seoul, tapi sudah agak keluar sih dari seoul, di pojoknya Seoul lah mungkin bahasanya. eumm, mungkin 3 jam. Mengingat jadwal lesnya 2 jam dan berkahir di jam 9, berarti aku sampai dirumah tengah malam, dan mungkin bisa lebih. Dan lalu aku harus bangun pagi pukul 5 agar bisa berangkat kerja tepat waktu". Jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"ung, kami menyarankan untuk tinggalah disini sampai ujian kelulusan. Kebetulan disini haya 10 menit perjalanan jika ke sekolah. kami kasihan dengan anda yang selalu tampak kelelahan. Kebetulan, noona Chanyeol tinggal di apartemen bibinya, jadi kamar noona kosong. Anda bisa tidur disana. Jika anda serumah dengan kami, anda tidak perlu repot untuk memantau anak kami dan tidak perlu repot untuk jauh jauh kesini". Tawar ibu chanyeol.

"Itu ide yang bagus, bijak, masuk akal. Baiklah saya terima tawaran anda. Sebelumnya terima kasih.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah keluar rumah.

"Eh, seongsanim, anda mau kemana?"

"Saya mau pulang"

"untuk apa pulang, anda mulai menginap disini malam ini. Nanti sopir kami akan mengangkut semua keperluan anda". jelas ibu Chanyeol.

"hmm, baiklah. Kamsahamnida". Ucap Baekhyun ramah. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguping *jangan tiru ya,chingu* tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, kalau dia pikir,kenapa dia bahagia? bukannya dia benci Baekhyun? apa, Chanyeol sudah memilikki rasa...,errr...

* * *

Yap!

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**DELETE ATAU LANJUT?**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

DRRTT...DRRRTT

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mematikan settingan alarmnya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap wajahnya dan mengucek matanya. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berjarak hanya 1 kamar saja. Ia mandi, menggosok gigi, tak lupa keramas. Setiap hari ia selalu keramas, karena dia cinta rambutnya. Ia keluar kamar mandi dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia turun dan dan menuju ruang makan. Sebentar, Chanyeol baru sadar jika kamar noonanya yang ia lewati tadi pintunya terbuka. Dan ia juga mendengan suara hairdryer. Padahal kan noonanya sedang pergi ke rumah bibinya. Chanyeol kembali naik ke lantai atas. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar noonanya. Jengjeng...

"Seongsaenim?". Teriak Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun yang sedang memakai eyeliner hanya menoleh. Karena dia tahu Chanyeol akan berteriak seperti itu jika melihatnya ada dirumahnya selama 2 minggu kedepan.

"Mwo? Apa kau tidak terima jika aku tinggal disini untuk 2 minggu kedepan?". Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Hah? 2 Minggu? lama sekali?". Teriak Chanyeol.

"Itu semua untuk kebaikanmu. Setiap hari kau harus belajar bersamaku, agar kau nanti bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan dengan tenang". Ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"_Hah?__2 minggu?__yang benar saja?__Komik,__PSP,__game online__.puuft..hilang"__. _ Batin Chanyeol.

"Oya, ibumu akan menyita seluruh komik, kaset game, laptop, PSP dan mematikan jaringan WiFi untuk 2 minggu kedepan. Terima saja, muridku". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol agar memberinya jalan untuk keluar.

"Oh My God". Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan memijiatnya pelan. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya sambil merapikan dasinya. Dan...Baekhyun benar. Sudah ada 2 kardus besar yang berisi Kaset game dan Komik juga PSP nya.

"Ya Tuhan! Eommaaaa...kau tega sekali." Teriak Chanyeol dari kamarnya yang elit itu.

**At diningroom.**

"Eomma, kau akan membuang semuanya?". Tanya Chanyeol melas.

"Tidak, eomma tidak membuangnya" Ucap ibu Chanyeol tenang.

"Puufft...lega". bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Tapi membakarnya". Sambung ibunya lagi.

Dug.

Kaki Chanyeol membentur meja karena saking kagetnya. Baekhyun hanya menahan tawa. Chanyeol mengelus kakinya sambil melirik tajam saenimnya.

"Sial". Umpat Chanyeol.

"Oya, Selama Byun seongsanim disini, kau harus berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersamanya. Appa sudah belikan mobil lagi. Kau nanti tidak usah naik bus lagi. Membuang waktu saja.". Ucap Appa Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kunci mobil pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menyetir kan?". Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Hmm, bisa. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

Chanyeol sampai disekolahnya. Ia lekas memarkir Mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Semua mata murid dan guru terarah ke Chanyeol dan mobilnya. Chanyeol keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang duduk jok sebelahnya. Baekhyun keluar sambil membenarkan poninya.

"Woah! Ternyata Byun Seongsanim sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol!". Teriak salah satu murid. Semua warga sekolah ricuh melihat pemandangan yang sungguh wow itu. Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Byun seonsanim, gwenchana?". Tanya Chanyeol smabil membungkuk dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne-ne nan gwenchana". Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Semua murid menyoraki Chanyeol. Chanyeol masuk kekelasnya.

"Lihat tuh, pacarnya Byun seongsanim sudah datang". Teriak Suho keras. Semua mata melihat kearahnya. Chanyeol hanya melirik lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Ehem, ada berita baru nih". Ucap Kai sambil mendekati Chaneyol.

"Tuh kan, kejadian akhirnya". Ucap Sehun sambil cengengesan.

"Yak, aku tidak pacaran dengan Byun seongsanim". Teriak Chanyeol kesal.

"Waah, dia saja sudah melepaskan julukan "setan tua" yang ia berikan". Ucap Kai sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Yak kalian , Byun seongsanim tinggal dirumahku. Jadi aku otomatis pulang dan berangkat bersamanya". Ucap Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Wiih, tinggal serumah lagi. Aku yakin, kalian akan segera dinikahkan". Ucap Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Yak, kalian ini. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas.". Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"hmm, aku pacaran dengan atlet taekwondo terkemuka di sekolah ini saja tidak se-famous dirimu". Ucap Kai sambil merangkul pinggang Sehun.

"Hmm, ya benar..Aku kan famous, tapi Kai ku gak ikut famous. Dan berita kami berpacaran tidak tersebar luas seperti dirimu, Baru berapa menit saja sudah meluas hingga ke Universitas Namsan dan SMP Namsan juga mungkin". Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Kai.

"Ya itu masalah kalian. Sudahlah, aku muak. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam". Ucap Chnayeol sambil menempelkan kepalanya di meja.

"Dasar tukang tidur. Chagi, ayo kita kekantin". Ucap Kai sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk senang.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan ruang guru. Menununggu Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Ahh, Park Chanyeol, menunggu pacarmu ya". Ucap Suho.

"Yak, dia bukan pacarku.". ucap Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya Suho pensaran.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?". Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku mau menemui Kim seongsanim. Kau kan tahu aku ketua kelas yang handal, dan selalu melapor kejadian kelas kepada wali kelas secara rutin". Ucap Suho sambil masuk ke ruang guru.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Chanyeol!". Panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Masuklah, aku masih lama". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ditunjuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang masih sibuk sendiri .Semua guru dan murid yang ada di ruangan tsb melihat kearah mereka.

"Park chanyeol, berhentilah memandangiku.". Ucap Baekhyun dingin tanpa menoleh. Chanyeol mendongak lalu bersandar dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Nah, kelar sudah akhirnya". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menguap dan mengucek sempat tertidur sebentar.

"Eh, kamu mengantuk? Biar aku yang menyetir". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Eh? seongsanim bisa menyetir?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baru pemula sih, tapi aku sudah bisa banyak.". Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang menyetir. Aku nanti beli kopi saja". Ucap Chanyeol sambil merenggangkan tubunhya.

"Kajja, ini sudah sore". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar lebih cepat jalannya. Dia benar-benar sudah ngantuk berat. Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah toko dan membeli kopi dingin dan susu storberi. Chanyeol masuk lagi kemobilnya.

"Ini untukmu". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan susu stroberi ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus susu?"

"Agar kau cepet tinggi". ucap Chanyeol tenang.

"huh,tidak sopan". Ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum susunya.

Sesampainya...

"Tadam, kajja masuk. Kita sudah sampai.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertidur.

"Padahal aku yang ngantuk berat, yang tidur saenim". Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas sealtbelt Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar mobil dan menggotong Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Byun saenim kenapa? sakit?". Tanya Ibu Chanyeol panik.

"Tidak, hanya ketiduran." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun. Melepaskan sepatu dan jaketnya juga meletakkan tasnya. Ia juga mengambil pembersih make up dan membersihkan make up yang masih menempel di wajah mulus Baekhyun. Ibu Chanyeol dan ayah Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan-pelan dan mengintip keadaan. Mereka melihat Chanyeol sedang membersihkan make up Baekhyun dan mencopot ikat rambut Baekhyun. Ibu Chanyeol menutup pintunya.

"Mungkin anak kita sudah menerima kedatangan Byun seongsanim". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"memamng sudah seharusnya begitu". Ucap Appa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Haah, aku tidak akan mendengar tangisan bayinya lagi. Hum, aku sudah menduga, dia akan menerima kedatangannya". Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

**Back to Baekhyun's bedroom**

Chanyeol selesai membersihkan make up Baekhyun. Ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

"Meskipun tidak memakai make up, dia tetap cantik.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Eh?". Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang menempel di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengendurkan dasinya dan menelan ludahnya berat.

"A-apa aku, ah..aku tidak berpacaran dengan makhluk ini. Aku tidak menyukai orang ini.". Elak Chanyeol. Kini jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Mengapa selalu seperti ini? jantungku selalu berdegup kencang jika didekatnya. Apa ini? Kenapa aku selalu merasakan sensasi (?) ini?". Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati sambil memegang dada kirinya. Chanyeol memijat kepalnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

**At Chanyeol's bedroom**

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Dikepalanya selalu terbayang wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tapi bayangan itu masih ada. Ia bangun dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengucek matanya. ia sudah mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi setiap ia memejamkan matanya, ia selalu melihat bayangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun. Dan cenderung benci, karena dia guru yang killer, dan tidak berperasaan. Mana mungkin ia menyukai orang yang tidak berperasaan seperti Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Ia tidak sadar, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan pada gurunya itu. Ia berani mengusap pipinya, menggendongnya kekamar, dan memandanginya setiap saat. Itu dilakukannya tanpa rasa ragu.

"Arrggh, kenapa selalu terbanyang diinya, aku tidak suka, aku benci dia, aku tidak akan pernah suka orang tidak berperasaan seperti dia. Kenapa dia tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku". Teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Ia melempar gulingnya dan lalu memijat pelan kepalanya. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar kamar. Ia turun ke ruang tv dan duduk di sofa. Sekarang rasa kantunya sudah hilang. Ia mengeluh lagi. Ia ingin istirahat. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

**00****:01**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat kearah jam. Masih tengah malam.

"Pppuufft, selalu saja terbangun di tengah malam.". Keluh Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv.

Baekhyun turun dan berjalan menuju ruang tv. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk tanpa ada pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Yap, duduk sperti orang mbambong tanpa tujuan hidup.

"Chanyeol? mengapa belum tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yak! sadako jangan datang kau kesini. Ini rumah sudah disucikan". Teriak Chanyeol sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"ini aku, saenimmu". Ucap baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Chanyeol bernafas lega.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur". Jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Gabung ya, ehe". Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Deg

"_NO!__rasa ini lagi?"__. _Bisik Chanyeol dalam hati.

"I-iya, duduk aja. Byun saenim tidak tidur?". Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Oh, aku selalu terbangun di tengah malam. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sudah biasa". Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Mau nonton film?". Tanya Baekhyun. Dan tanpa di peringatkan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku ingat ada film di channel 4". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyalakan televisi.

Dan mereka menonton film bersama.

Saat sedang asik nonton film, Chanyeol merasa berat di pundaknya. Ia menoleh. Ternyata Baekhyun tertidur. Kepalanya sudah ada di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mau membangunkan Baekhyun, karena tidak mau mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Lagian besok libur, guru juga libur. Jadi mereka bisa tidur kapanpun dan dimana pun.

**Morning **

**07:00**

"okey, Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar pacaran sama Byun saenim". Ucap Sehun datar. Kai ikut mengangguk. Sekarang pasangan ini sudah berdiri didepan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat pasangan yang sudah tidak asing didepannya.

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**DELETE ATAU LANJUT?**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Sehun, Kai?". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Kai bergantian. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun mengucek matanya dan ikut terbelalak.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?". Tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun dan Kai yang sudah berdiri ala polisi yang siap mengintrograsi.

"Hmm, mereka memang sudah berpacaran". Ucap Kai sambil menggosok dagunya.

"hmm, benar sekali. Memang tidak salah lagi rumornya". ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak, kami tidak berpacaran.". ucap Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eung, sebaiknya, Aku menyiapkan sarapan dan snack dulu". ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hmm, Jadi kau serumah dengan Byun saenim. Hmm, fantastik. Pasti kalian akan segera dinikahkan, dan nanti orang tuamu akan segera mendapatkan cucu.". Ucap Kai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yak, apa kau bilang?"

"Sudahlah, jangan disembunyikan". Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Oya, tadi orang tuamu bilang, mereka akan ke Amerika sampai 3 bulan kedepan. Kau suruh jaga rumah dan jaga Byun Saenim.". Ucap Sehun sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang baru saja di hidangkan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, mereka kesana lagi. Oke, oke aku tau". Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kau mau sarapan?". Tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan alat dapur.

"Lalu? apa lagi yang akan kulakuakn jika bukan makan?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"Sikat gigi dulu. Nanti banyak kumannya. Kamu bakal kebagian jatah kok. Sudah, cepat sana". ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan panci sup di meja.

"Benar-benar calon istri yang sempurna". Ucap Kai sambil memandangi gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Yak, jika kalian tidak bisa diam, akan kuhajar kalian". ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku punya Sehun, dia bisa bela diri tau". Ucap Kai sambil mengusap pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Yaa...serbu...". Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengambil makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan. Kai dan Sehun hanya mematung melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Kai, Cepat dimakan. Keburu dingin".ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Sehun dan Kai hanya tersenyum. yaa..sekarang semua sedang makan di ruang makan. Sehun dan Kai juga ikut.

"Chagi, Byun Seosangnim kalau diluar sekolah baik ya, tidak seperti di sekolah, apalagi saat mengajar, kenapa gak dari dulu aja kayak gini". Bisik Kai kepada sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil terus makan.

Sehun dan Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali duduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kai bergetar, biasanya, jika ponselnya bergetar, pasti ada yang mention di twitternya.

Yap benar,Minseok mention di twitternya.

** Kainamjakeren_sedunia _hei,_**_ **di lapangan besar ada festival****. ****kesana yuk,** **ajak yang lain juga**_

Kai menjawab

** Minseok_cinta_Jongdae _Eap,akuwh ajakh Chanyeol juga yes,dia punya pacar baru loh!_**

Minseok membalas

** Kainamjakeren_sedunia _pacar baru?_**_ **seru dong.** **Iya deh ajak in mereka**_

Kai menjawab

** Minseok_cinta_Jongdae _Tunggwuhin loh,_**_ **jangan ditinggalin **_

Minseok membalas

** Kainamjakeren_sedunia _Ne_**_ **cepetan** **keburu rame**_

Kai mematikan ponselnya lalu berdiri dan mengahampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk merapikan sarapan mereka.

"Hei, kata Minseok, ada festival di lapangan besar. Ayo kesana. Itu sekali dalam setahun loh.". Ajak Kai.

"Kan 3 hari festivalnya". Jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan piring yang sudah bersih ke lemari.

"Ya tapi ini puncaknya, ayolah. Kita pergi bersama". Rayu Kai.

"Saenim, kau mau ikut?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserah Kai saja". Ucap Bakehyun sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Terserah aku? Kalau terserah aku, berarti ikut". Ucap Kai sambil menggandeng Sehun.

"Baiklah, kajja, keburu rame". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil.

**At festifal**

"Katanya ini festifal spesial valentine". Ucap Minseok sambil menoleh kearah Kai.

"Ooo, begitu". ucap kai sambil mengangguk.

"Mana, Chanyeol dan 'pacar baru'nya?". tanya Minseok sambil celingukan.

"Dia masih mencari tempat parkir. Penuh banget sih". Jawab Sehun sambil ikut celingukan.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba dan menghampiri Minseok, Jongdae, Kai dan Sehun.

"Nah, ini dia Chanyeol". ucap Kai sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Eh? ini pacar barunya?". Tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Iya, coba kalau kamu sesekolah sama kita. pasti udah tahu dari dulu". jawab Sehun.

"Yak , dia bukan pacarku". Elak Chanyeol.

Minseok adalah sahabat Kai ,Sehun dan Chanyeol sejak kecil. Minseok berpacaran dengan Jongdae, teman Kai saat SMP dulu.

"Hai, namaku Kim Minseok, panggilnya Minseok aja. Dan ini pacarku Kim Jongdae, panggilnya Jongdae". Ucap Minseok sambil menyodorkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun.

"Eh, eum..namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggilnya Baekhyun. Aku guru les dan Guru di sekolah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerima jabat tangan Minseok dan menjabata tangan Jongdae.

"Wah, pacarmu seorang guru ya". Ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Yak, Jongdae-ya...dia bukan pacarku. Kalian ini kenapa sih? Dia guruku. Hanya Guruku. Percayalah". Elak Chanyeol.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ajak dia?". Tanya minseok.

"Kasian lah kalau ditinggal sendiri di rumah". Jawab chanyeol singkat.

"Mereka tinggal seatap loh". Tegas Kai.

"Jinjja? Wah, mudah-mudahan langgeng deh". Ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Yak kalian ini. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan. Ayo kita jelajahi lapangan yang lebar ini. Bagaimana jika kita menyebar saja?". Usul Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita menyebar saja. Aku dan Jongdae akan ke sana.". ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk sebuah tenda berwarna merah dan kuning.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sehun akan ke sana saja, ayo chagi". Ucap Kai sambil menggandeng Sehun.

"Kita akan kemana?". tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, kita berjalan dulu saja,". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Bekhyun berjalan menyusuri lapangan besar yang lebranya mungin selebar dan seluas stadion sepak bola. Baekhyun tiba-tiba membungkukan badannya. Dia ngos-ngosan.

"Seosangnim? kau kenapa?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku uuh...lelaaaa...aah, Chanyeol hhh..hhhh...hhh...". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"bagaimana jika kita duduk di bangku taman itu? Aku akan membelikan minuman dan makanan". Ucap Chanyeol sambil memapah baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman. Menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang beli minuman dan makanan. Sesekali ia memijat kakinya dan melepas highheelsnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan susu stroberi dan kopi. Ia juga membawa ddubokkie di tangan kirinya.

"saem, ini minumlah, lalu makanlah ini". Ucap Chanyeol menyodorkan ddukbokkie dan susu stroberi.

"Gomawo". ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis memegangi kakinya. Chanyeol melihat kebawah.

"kaki saem sakit yah? yang mana? sini biar aku pijat". ucap chanyeol sambil berlutut di bawah. Chanyeol mengusap kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut kaus kaki pink lalu mulai memijatnya.

"Eh, Chanyeol. Sudah hentikan. Malu dilihat banyak orang. udah nggak sakit kok". Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan makanannya. Chanyeol masih sibuk.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Mengapa dia mau melakukan ini? ia jadi teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya selama 2 tahun.

**FLASHBACK 2 YEA****RS****AGO**

_Baekhyun sedang berjalan mengitari taman bersama pacarnya._ _Saat itu Baekhyun seperti biasa,_ _tampak feminin dan centil._ _Baekhyun tampak senang._ _Saking senangnya,_ _ia sampai terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir._

_"__Kris,_ _kakiku terkilir._ _Sakit"__. __Ucapnya sambil merintih kesakitan._

_"__Hah?_ _mana yang sakit?"__. __Tanya Kris sambil menyelidiki sepanjang kaki Baekhyun._

_"__Yang ini,_ _sakit sekali"__. __Ucap baekhyun manja._

_"__Ayo,aku bantu ke bangku taman"__. __Ucap Kris sambil memapah Baekhyun.__B__aekhyun duduk di bangku taman tsb._ _Kris tiba-tiba berlutut dan melepas highheels Baekhyun dan memijat kakinya._ _Sesekali Baekhyun merintih._ _Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari ke arah toko kecil diseberang taman.__B__eberapa saat kemudian,_ _dia keluar dengan 2 botol sari jeruk hangat._ _Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih memegangi kakinya._ _Kris berlutut lagi dan menempelkan botol jeruk itu di kaki Baekhyun yang terkilir._

_"__Cha,_ _sudah tidak sakitkan"__. __Ucap kris sambil bangkit dari berlututnya._

_"__Hmm,_ _sudah mereda._ _Gomawo"__. __ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Kris._

_"__Ayo pulang,_ _sudah sore."__. __Ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan tangannya._ _Baekhyun menerima tangan Kris dan pulang bersama._

**FLASHBACK END**

Baekhyun menitihkan airmatanya. Ia tiba-tiba ingat mantan pacarnya (?), Kris. Yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya selama 2 tahun.

"Seosangnim? Mengapa kau menangis? Sakit sekali ya kakinya? Aduh bagaimana ya?". Chanyeol panik melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Ani ,sudah tidak sakit kok. Aku hanya teringat seseorang". ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka airmatanya. Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh kerarah Baekhyun.

"Dia, mantan pacarku. Namanya Kris". Jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"lanjutkan ceritanya". ucap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 2 tahun. Hingga suatu hari, dia memilih untuk melepaskanku setelah membuatku sakit hati. Saat itu, aku melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan yeoja lain di taman. Dan yeoja itu adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang aku lihat barusan. Lalu, keesokan harinya, dia memutuskan untuk berpindah kelain hati. Berpindah ke hati sahabatku. Ternyata, dia sudah berhubungan dengan sahabatku lebih dari 5 bulan. Bodohnya aku bisa tertarik pada namja yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Setelah itu, aku merubah penampilanku. Aku melepas kebiasaanku yang manja dan cerewet. Dan sekarang, aku memilih menjadi orang yang dingin, tidak peduli akan fashion dan tidak punya perasaan. Saat aku pertama kali mengajar di sekolahmu, aku mencoba kembali ke kebiasaanku sejak dulu, feminin dan cerewet. Tapi, aku merasa tambah menderita, aku selalu saja mengingat kejadian yang dulu. Maka dari itu, aku memilih menjadi seperti sekarang, dingin, tidak peduli akan fashion, dan tidak punya perasaan." Jelas Baekhyun sambil terus saja menangis.

"Oh, makanya kau berubah drastis saat itu". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang masih tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah, seosangnim. Masih ada aku. kau tidak akan kesepian, disekolah dan dirumah, kita kan selalu bertemu." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menangis didada Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Ayo kita bermain saja". Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menghapuskan kesedihan yang mendadak kembali.

"Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol girang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan lagi.

"Chanyeol, ayo main itu. Mainkan untukku". Ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk boneka teddy besar berwarna pink.

"Hah, itu permainan apa?". tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal menembak hati yang berjalan itu dengan senapan panah. Jika kau bisa menenbaknya semua, kau bisa memilih hadiah yang sudah terpajang". Jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut lalu berjalan ke stan permainan tsb. Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan mengambil senapan yang sudah terisi 10 anak panah, sesuai jumlah hati yang harus ditembak.

"Fighting!" Sorak Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"_Baiklah,_ _ini mudah saja._ _Kau dulu sudah pernah berlatih menembak._ _Pasti mudah"__. _Batin chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya dan set..set..set..langsung kena semua.

"Selamat, silahkan pilih hadiah yang sudah terpajang di atas". Ucap penjaga stan.

"Seosangnim mau yang mana?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"mau yang teddy". ucap baekhyun datar. chanyeol menunjuk teddy yang dimaksud dan mengambilnya. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi.

"ini, sudah puas sekarang? kau tidak sedih lagi kan?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah baekhyun.

"hmm, gomawo". ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Mianhae, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya dengan Kris, jadi kebawa deh". Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan poninya. Pipinya sudah merona hebat sekarang.

Deg

_"__Rasa ini kembali lagi aku rasakan"__. _Batin Chanyeol sambil memegang dada kirinya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Mengapa berhenti?". Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ia gemetar. Ia menitihkan airmata.

"Seosangnim,gwenchana? wae? kau sakit?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang kening Baekhyun. Tidak panas.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini". Ucap Baekhyun gemetar. Pandangannya tidak berpindah.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menunjuk lurus. Chanyeol mengikuti arahnya.

"Ya, dia. Dia yang membuatku sakit. Dia yang membuatku sedih. Dia yang mengahancurkan semuanya". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menitihkan airmata.

"Di-dia?..". ucap Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Ne". Jawab Baekhyun.

Who is that?

* * *

**T **to the **B **to **C**

**DELETE ATAU LANJUT?**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SILAHKAN DI TWITTER : keukimyongra**


	7. Chapter 7

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan Sarn diperlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Di-dia?". ucap Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Ne". Jawab baekhyun singkat.

"Dia benar Kris? Aku kira bukan Kris dia". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kau mengenalnya?". Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Dia, dia sepupuku.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"hah?"

Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol panik.

"Kajja kita pergi. Aku muak melihatnya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!". Teriak baekhyun. Chanyeol meng-sms Kai.

"Kai, aku pulang duluan. Acara makan malam bersamanya ditunda dulu saja. Byun seosangnim sedang tidak enak badan". Chanyeol mengirim pesan tsb.

Chanyeol pulang bersama Baekhyun yang masih tersedu-sedu.

Sesampianya dirumah, Baekhyun langsung mengahambur kekamarnya. Ia menangis tak keruan disana. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan Bantal. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Byun ?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mengapa dia selalu muncul dihadapanku? Kenapa? Belum lagi dia sepupumu". Teriak Baekhyun.

"saenim, tenanglah dulu". ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah agak tenang. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"ini, teddymu". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan boneka teddy yang td ia dpt.

"Gomawo. Terima kasih kau sudah menghiburku". ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mau dikasih nama siapa teddynya?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus teddy milik Baekhyun,

"Namanya,eumm...Park Yeollie". Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Park Yeollie? Dari mana kau dapatkan nama itu?"

"Darimu, Park Chanyeollie"

"Ahaha, baiklah..salam kenal namaku Chanyeol.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan teddy tsb.

"Dia menyukaimu"

"Dari mana kau tahu"

"Jika pemiliknya menyukai apa yang ia sukai, teddynya pasti ikut suka". Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"MWO?".Teriak Chanyeol shock.

"Kau akan kerumahku? untuk apa? kau kan punya rumah sendiri.". Elak Chanyeol sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

_"__Ayolah Chanyeol_ _,aku ingin menengokmu setelah 2 tahun tidak melihatmu._ _Aku akan datang bersama pacarku._ _Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu_ _.Dia manis loh,_ _kau tidak mau tahu"_

"Tidak, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya jangan sekarang, Hyung. Jebal, aku mau ujian, aku mau fokus dengan ujianku.". Ucap Chanyel mencari-cari alasan.

_"__Ah,_ _dulu aku datang saat kau ujian kau tidak mengeluh._ _Sekarang kau mengeluh._ _Pokoknya aku akan kerumahmu._ _jangan keluar sampai pukul 12 siang ya"_

Chanyeol me-reject lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"mampus deh. Dasar Hyung keras kepala. Bagaimana ya, aku harus sembunyikan Byun saenim dimana?". Gumam Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya.

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah hendak membukakan pintu. Tapi dicegah oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Saem, jangan buka pintunya. Biar aku yang buka. Kau kembalilah ke kamar.". Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wa-wae? apa salahnya? tolong penjelasannya dong". Ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah, saem masuk saja.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya yg sedari tadi menggenggam lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat dan membukakan pintu.

"Yaak... sepupuku tersayang. Halo! kau tidak lupa hyung tersayangmu ini kan. Aku kesini tidak sendiri loh, aku kesini dengan pacarku yang sangat manis.". Ucap Kris sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menyunggingkan senyuman pahit.

"oh, hai Hyung. A-aku senang kau bertamu disini. Eomma dan Appa sedang ke Amerika semalam 3 bulan, jadi aku tinggal sendiri.". Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Haah, kau bohong. Mana ada kau tinggal sendiri. Ini heelsnya sapa? apa Bibi Park sekarang berganti fashion menjadi higheels modis?". Ucap Kris sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti pacarnya.

"Ah, itu..eung..Ya, itu milik eomma, entah mungkin eomma ikut arisan yang isinnya ABG merubah penampilannya.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oya, kenalkan ini pacarku. Namanya Tao. Dia manis kan". Ucap Kris sambil merangkul Tao.

"Oh, ah..ya..dia-dia manis. Hai, aku Chanyeol. sepupu kris". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hai juga. Aku Tao. Pacar Kris". Ucap Tao sambil menerima jabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Si-silahkan duduk. Aku akan membuatkan minum. Mau minum apa? Aku punya Jus dan Teh jepang.". Tawar Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak punya bir? whiski? vodka?.". Tanya Kris sambil menyandarkan badannya di sandaran sofa.

"Ah, sayangnya aku tidak suka minum apa yang kau minum. Jadi aku tidak punya".Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Baiklah, jus anggur saja". Jawab Kris sambil menggoda pacarnya.

Chanyeol pergi kedapur dan menuangkan jus anggu ke dalam 2 gelas tinggi.

"Hei, Chanyeol! sejak kapan kamu suka susu? susu stoberi lagi". tanya Kris sambil melihat kearah meja makan. Diatas meja makan ternyata ada gelas dan kotak susu rasa stroberi.

"Oh, itu..eung..aku ingin tinggi sepertimu, jadi..jadi aku minum susu". Jawab Chanyeol sambil merapikan peralatan dapur yang berserakan.

"kenapa harus rasa stroberi? kan bisa vanilla atau coklat". Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, itu..eung..rasa stroberi lebih murah. Jadi aku bisa menghemat pengeluaranku". Jawab Chanyeol ngasal.

"Perasaan sama saja harganya". Ucap Kris sambil mengingat-ingat.

Skak mat

"Eh, sudahlah lupakan. Ini silahkan diminum.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan 2 gelas berisi jus anggur.

Saat sedang merapikan meja yang akan dibuat temapt meletakkan gelas Kris dan pacarnya, Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya.

"Siapa yang da-..." .Baekhyun terpaku ditempat, melihat seseorang yang sudah membuat ia tak keruan, dan disamping Kris ada...

"Ah,saem..."Chanyeol salah tingkah sendiri.

"K-Kris?". Air mata Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kris dan Tao berdiri bersamaan.

"Baekhyun?". Kris terlihat bingung.

"Baekhyun ?". Tao juga terlihat bingung.

"T-Tao? Kris?". Ucap Baekhyun sambil bercucuran airmata.

"Oh My God" Keluh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah mulai lemas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Justru aku tanya sedang apa kau disini" .Ucap Kris ketus.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yap, Kris adalah mantan pacar Baekhyun yang sudah membuat Baekhyun sedih dan tak punya harapan lagi. Sedangkan Tao, ia sahabat baekhyun yang ternyata tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Tao sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Inilah yang membuat hati Baekhyun remuk. Kris mendua dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan tangan Chanyeol dan berlari ke kamarnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris sebentar lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

"Saem..."

"Huwaaa! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku sudah ikhlas. Tapi kenapa dia kembali lagi? Itu membuat aku menjadi tidak tega melepaskannya, Chanyeol. Aku masih sayang kepadanya, tapi aku tahu dia sudah berpindah kelain hati. Aku sudah muak dengannya. Aku benci dia. Aku benci, chanyeol". Tangis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan tangisnya dan memeluk saenimnya itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Saem. Aku mencoba mencegahnya, tapi dia selalu keras kepala. Aku minta maaf, aku mewakilkan Kris selaku sepupuku.". ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menyeka airmatannya.

"Hmm...aku masih tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Aku masih butuh penjelasan yang jelas.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku kebawah dulu ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu. Saat membuka pintu, ternyata Tao sudah ada di depan pintu tsb. Chanyeol hanya menarik sudut bibirnya lalu berlalu melewati Tao yang terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca. Tao menghambur ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri seperti patung.

"Baekhyun, tolong maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal. Tolong jangan membenciku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku menyesalinya. Tolong maafkan aku.". Tangis Tao sambil berlutut didepan Baekhyun dan memegangi kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut kaus kaki pink.

Baekhyun tak berkutik. Ia tak bergerak sesenti pun. Menunduk kearah Tao saja tidak dilakukannya. Ia hanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan, air mata Baekhyun jatuh kembali. baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara itu Tao masih berlutut sambil menangisi perbuatannya. Baekhyun menunduk kearah Tao dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Tao yang melingkari kedua kakinya. Baekhyun membantu Tao untuk berdiri. Tao memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jebal, tolong maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan membenciku.". Ucap Tao melas. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Tao yang memegang erat tangan kananya dan lalu berlari keluar kamar. Tao terjatuh lemas di lantai. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah akan air mata penyesalan.

* * *

Chanyeol turun kebawah menemui Kris. Kris sedang menonton tv sambil meminum jus anggurnya.

"Hyung, komohon pulanglah. Suasana lagi tida bagus. Aku tidak mau suasananya akan menjadi tak keruan.". Ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Kris.

"yak, Chanyeol. kenapa Baekhyun bisa ada dirumah ini?.". Tanya Kris sewot.

"Sudah itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau pulang saja.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambilkan ransel Kris.

"Hei, kau hutang penjelasan. Sebetulnya kenapa dia bisa tinggal disini?.". Tanya Kris denagn nada memaksa.

"Karena dia pacarku. Sekarang sudah jelaskan. Cepat kau pulang sana.". Ucap Chanyeol marah.

"Pacarmu?" .Kris tampak tak percaya.

"Ya.". Jawab Chanyeol bohong. Ya, untuk mengusir Kris. Kris menarik sudut bibirnya lalu keluar rumah, disusul Tao.

Chanyeol buru-buru naik ke lantai atas dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"seosangnim,keluarlah". Teriak Chanyeol.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan cutter di tangan kanannya. Ia menempelkan cutter tsb di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Siap menyobek kulitnya dan membiarkan darah mengucur dari pergelangannya. Chanyeol mendobrak pintunya dan berhasil terbuka. Ia melihat Baekhyun dan aksi nekatnya.

"saem, jangan lakukan itu.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyambar cutter itu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dan mengambil lagi cutternya yang dilempar Chanyeol.

"Wae? aku bosan hidup, Chanyeol. Hidupku selalu suram. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau merasakannya.". Tangis baekhyun.

"Byun saenim, tolong sadarlah. Ini bukan jalan keluarnya. Kita bisa memperbaikinya dan memulainya lagi dari awal.". Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mari kita mulai lagi dari awal. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membuat hidupmu bahagia.". Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menjatuhkan cutternya dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, mengangislah.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SILAHKAN DI TWITTER : keukimyongra**


	8. Chapter 8

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Gomawo,Chanyeol. Aku senang memiliki murid baik sepertimu.". Ucap Baekhyun masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak kearah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol nge-fly.

"Ayo belajar.". Ucap Baekhyun dengan muka datar. Dari ekspresi tersenyum menjadi datar dan tak berperasaan. Yap, Chanyeol seperti jatuh dari menara eifel lalu tenggelam di laut amazon dan dimakan ratusan ikan piranha yang kelaparan.

"Yaa, saem..kok belajar sih". Keluh Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, jangan membantah. Hari ini kau sudah bolos gara-gara Kris, dan terpaksa aku juga ikutan tidak masuk. Jadi, Belajarlah.". ucap Baekhyun sambil meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol lalu berlalu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Kacamata yang turun dan seragamnya yang acak-acakan membuat lengakap penampilannya. ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan duduk di lama kemudian, Sehun dakn Kai datang.

"Yaa..kenapa lecek sekali penampilanmu.". ucap Kai sambil begidik.

"dan kau juga tidak masuk sekolah kemarin. padahalkan liburnya Cuma 1 hari.". sambung Sehun. Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijat tulang hidungnya.

"Sorry, kemarin kalian pasti kesepian kan. Sorry banget ya. Aku kemarin kedatengan sepupuku. jadi aku tidak pergi kesekolah. Dan terpaksa Byun saenim juga tidak ikut masuk sekolah.". Jelas Chanyeol sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya. Sehun dan Kai hanya menggut-manggut.

"Kenapa Byun saenim tidak kau suruh naik bus saja?". Tanya Kai sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di jidat Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik keatas.

_"__Benar juga kata Kai._ _Kenapa aku tidak menyuruhnya naik bus saja?_ _Jika dia naik bus,_ _dia akan sampai di sekolah dengan cepat dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Bule kampret sok keartisan itu."__. _Batin Chanyeol.

"Kau benar juga,Kai. Tapi sudah terlanjur ya sudah.". Ucap Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Aissh...otakmu isinya main game dan komik saja sih. Makanya dipikir dong.". Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong jidat Chanyeol.

"Aduh! Iya-iya kau tahu. Aku akan berpikir jernih sekarang.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Yoo! cepat ke ruang Bahasa sekarang. Byun saenim sudah menunggu.". Teriak Suho dari pintu depan kelas.

"Ne...ketua kelas.". Ucap Murid-murid serempak. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

**At Language Room**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.". Ucap Baekhyun mengawali pelajaran hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Byun seosangnim.". Teriak Murid-murid serempak.

"Keluarkan buku tugas kalian. Seosangnim akan memberikan soal evaluasi untuk 5 hari kedepan. Karena 5 hari lagi kalian ujian kelulusan. Jadi, yang buku tugasnya sudah mau habis, cepat beli lagi.". Ucap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun membuka lembar-lembar buku materi dan mengetikkannya di laptopnya. Lalu, Baekhyun menancapkan kabel LCD dan muncullah beberapa soal evaluasi di layar proyeksi.

"Kerjakan itu. Oya, untuk yang nomor 3, akan saya jelaskan sekarang. Jadi perhatikan. saya tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan ini lagi di pertemuan mendatang.". Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Jadi, ini di tambah ini, lalu dikalikan 2 karena jumlahnya ada 2. Setelah mendapakan jawabannya, gabungkan dengan hasil yang sudah diketahui,lalu-". Penjalasan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terpotong karena ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat ke layar ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal muncul dari layar ponselnya. baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eung, sebentar ya. Ada yang telpon. Kalian kerjakan yang bisa dulu saja.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menngangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseo."

_"__Baekhyun,_ _tolong maafkan aku._ _Aku menyesal"_

"maaf, ini siapa?"

_"__T-Tao"_

"Berhentilah mengangguku". Ucap Baekhyun sambil keluar ruangan. Chanyeol merasa pasti ada masalah dalam diri Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol menyelinap dan berjongkok di depan pintu yang tertutup, untuk menguping.

"Sudah lah, Tao. Kau jangan begitu. Aku masih tidak bisa memutuskannya. Pergilah dengannya. Lagipula aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku ikhlaskan Kris untukmu.". Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

_"__Aku tidak bisa pergi dengannya tanpa meminta maaf kepadamu,_ _Baekhyun._ _Tolong maafkan aku"_

"Tao, pergilah. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu lagi.". Ucap Baekhyun.

_"__Aku sekarang ada di depan sekolah_ _.Mari kita bicarakan"_

"Didepan sekolah? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau rela kesekolah tempatku mengajar hanya untuk ini? sudahlah lupakan saja"

_"__Tidak,_ _sekarang ayo kita bicarakan."_

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di atap sekolah."

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya. dan kembali masuk ke ruangan. Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Eung, anak-anak. saya ada urusan sebentar. jika sudah dikerjakan kumpulkan di ketua kelas. Nomor 3 di lingkari saja.". Ucap Baekhyun tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke atap.

**At rooftop**

"Tao, apa kau sudah gila? Nyalimu besar sekali ya.". Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Tao berlutut.

"Tolong maafkan aku untuk sekali ini saja. Aku tidaka kan mengilaninya lagi. Aku menyesal. Jangan benci aku. Anggaplah aku seperti sahabatmu yang dulu.". Ucap Tao sambil berlutut dan menangis.

"Sudah cukup. Kau sudah salah masih saja begini. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu secepat ini. Jika kau ingin pergi dengannya dan meninggalkanku silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan keberatan. Karena aku sudah menemukan orang yang dapat membuatku tersenyum seperti dulu"

Tao mendongak.

"Tapi,tapi.."

"Sudahlah Tao, aku ikhlas. Sudah pergilah.". Ucap Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Tao bangkit dari berlututnya.

"Siapa pria baik yang bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti ini meskipun kau punya banyak cobaan?". Ucap Tao Lirih. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok terbelalak.

Baaekhyun menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Siapa?". Tanya Tao lagi. Baekhyun mengankat kepalanya.

Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Ia mengintip terus dari balik tembok saking penasarannya.

And...

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**


	9. Chapter 9

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritikdan saran diperlukan sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Siapa?". Tanya Tao lirih.

"Dia, dia dekat denganku. Dan jelas dia...dia sepupu Kris, ya muridku sendiri.". Jawab baekhyun sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tao terperanjat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Arrgh..". Chanyeol merintih. Ia memegangi dada kirinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari pintu keluar. dan dia menemukannya. Dia berlari dan turun ke lantai bawah secepat mungkin. Chanyeol berhenti di anak tangga ke-3 dari bawah. Ia duduk di anak tangga tsb, menundukkan kepalanya. ia meremas seragamnya sendiri.

"rasa ini begitu kuat dari biasanya.". Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Tiba-tiba...

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing.

Deg

"Eh, eh...Byun saenim. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin refreshing sebentar."

"Kamu sakit? kok berkeringat? Kamu juga tampak lemas. Ayo kembali kekelas.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Ya, anak-anak silahkan kembali kekelas. Pelajaran di akhiri segini aja. Kamsahamnida.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa an menjinjin tas laptop lalu keluar ruangan.

"Ayo baliiik...". Teriak Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk malas di bangku belakang.

"aku baru duduk Sehun..". ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi setelah ini pelajaran tambahan.". Ucap Sehun sambil menyepakkan sepatunya di kaki meja Chanyeol.

"Aku bolos pelajaran tambahan saja.". Ucap Chaneyol sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah atap sekolah.

"yaaah..balik lagi deh sifatnya.". Keluh Kai kesal.

**At Rooftop**

Chanyeol membuka pintu menuju atap. Ia tersentak saat mendapati Tao masih berdiri di seberang sana. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar (?) diterpa angin. Chanyeol ingin menghampiri tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah tau Baekhyun menghampiri Tao.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Apa kau tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai aku memaafkanmu?". Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan poninya yang berantakan karena angin dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu curhat saja. Seperti yang kita lakukan dulu saat kuliah. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi. dan mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita begini.". Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum ke arah baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Tao. Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahi dan tetap bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku mau tanya. Seberapa istimewakah Park Chanyeol itu?". Tanya Tao memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia sangat istimewa. Dia bagaikan malaikat. Yang selalu membantuku. Dia selalu ada jika aku membutuhkan dia. Aku bangga mempunyai murid yang baik seperti dia. Meskipun dia agak keras kepala dan pemalas. Dia juga lucu. Aku suka dia.". Jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Tao.

Deg

Deg

Chanyeol memegangi dada kirinya. Wajahnya kini sudah merona hebat.

"Aku senang kau dapat menemukan orang spesial seperti dia.". ucap Tao sambil tersenyum balik.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris? Tanya Baekhyun agak gugup.

"Dia, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin dia sedikit manja kepadaku. Dia selalu merengaek sepeti bayi. Oya, Dia juga selalu datang ke apartemenku pagi-pagi dan membangunkanku. Lalu mengajakku sarapan bersama dan lalu jalan-jalan ke taman.". Ucap Tao sambil menatap kumpulan awan putih di angkasa.

"Se-seperti itukah dia?". Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Hmm, ne...".

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Teringat masa-masa indah dirinya dan Kris.

"Aku senang kau mendapatkan Kris.". Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?". Tao terperanjat.

Baekhyun berdiri, Tao juga berdiri.

"Aku ikhlas. Ambil saja Kris. Aku sudah bisa melepaskannya sekarang. Tolong jaga Kris untukku, ne.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao. Tao menyeka airmatanya.

"Ne, go-gomawo Baekhyunnie, aku akan menjaganya untukmu, aku berjanji.". Ucap Tao sambil memeluk Baehyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menunggu.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak Tao.

"Ne, aku juga mau pulang. Mungkin Kris sudah menungguku.". Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan beriringan. Chanyeol gelagapan takut jika Baekhyun tau jika ia menguping. Chanyeol melompati anak tangga dan meluncur di pegangan tangga dan sampailah di lantai bawah depan ruang bahasa.

"Chanyeol, kau disini?". Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, saem. Kau darimana? Ne, aku baru saja sampai disini. Kajja,pulang.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan kunci mobilnya. Mereka pulang.

* * *

Chanyeol sibuk merapikan meja belajarnya. Biasa, setelah belajar. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang Chanyeol sambil menunduk. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Seosangnim kenapa?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Tak terasa 2 hari lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan. Dan saat wisuda nanti, aku ingin kau dipanggil ke atas panggung dengan gelar siswa berprestasi, Yeollie. Aku berharap sekali padamu.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah? Eh? siswa berprestasi? Baiklah aku akan berusaha demi saenim kesayanganku. Aku akan membuktikan jika aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ne, fighting, Yeollie.". Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Yeollie?". Bisik Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Saenim jangan pergi ya. Aku butuh saenim untuk menyemangatiku. Oya, untuk sehari ini, maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya kebawah dan keatas.

"Apa?". Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku mau kau mengijinkan aku main game untuk sehari ini saja. Jebal!"

"Eh? main game? masih sempatnya saja kau bermain game!". Teriak Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, sehari ini saja, aku berjanji sebelum aku menjadi siswa berprestasi, aku takkan menyentuh kaset gameku". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan tangan satunya di dadanya,tanda berjanji.

"Janji?"

"Iya deh saem, aku janji"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol berteriak girang. Ia mengobrak abrik kardus kaset yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari ibunya. Ia memilih-milih dan mengambil 3 kaset sekaligus.

"Aha, stick PS ku dimana ya?". Ucap Chanyeol smabil mengobrak abrik kardusnya itu. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini dia, disini kau rupanya.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kabel stick PS dari bawah ranjangnya. Baekhyun melongo.

"Kalo main aja semangat.". Cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Saem sudah pernah main ini?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kaset permainan FBI.

"pernahlah, dulu saat aku masih kuliah dan saat itu kakakku masih belum pindah, aku selalu battle dengan kakakku.". Ucap Bakhyun sambil melirik remeh kaset yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Woah, jinjja? Baiklah ayo kita battle, kalo aku menang, saem harus belikan aku 3 mangkuk mie ramyun.". Tantang Chanyeol sambil memakai kacamatnya.

"Okey, aku terima tantanganmu. But, jika aku yang menang. Buatkan aku 3 piring kimbab, atau belikan aku 3 kotak kimbab.". Tantang baekhyun sambil mengambil stick PS didepannya.

"Okey, siapa takut. Ini mudah saja, aku pasti menang. Aku kan sudah menamatkan game ini 3 kali berturut turut.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik remeh Baekhyun.

"Okey, kita mulai.". Ucap Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol memasukkan kaset gamenya dan menyalakan tv nya.

"Eh jangan dikamar mending."Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak seru aja, gimana kalo di ruang tv.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi.

"Baiklah."

Merka sudah sampai di Ruang tv. Chanyeol memasukkan kastenya dan menyalakan tvnya.

"Oke,siap?". Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu siap jika game murahan ini.". Jawab Baekhyun remeh.

"Baiklah, mulai."Teriak Chanyeol girang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serius bermain. Terkadang Chanyeol juga muak dengan game itu dan menghentakkan kakinya saking muaknya. Chanyeol terkejut.

"Hah? rekanku tinggal sepuluh?". Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut menoleh dengan seringai yang sangat tampak menjerumuskan.

"Lihat, agen FBI ku saja masih 20, kamu yang rekannya 40 aja udah tinggal 10."Ucap Baekhyun remeh.

"Aha! mati kau, makanya jangan suka bunuh orang, yah...mati lagi ,mati lagi, ahaha..habis kau Chanyeol. Yak mati kamu. Yap, mati!". Teriak Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ia menatap serius layar tvnya. Jarinya dengan sigap memencet stiap kode yang tersedia di stick PS.

"Hahaha...aku menang, FBI berjaya!". Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Chanyeol hanya melongo.

**At Dinning room**

Chanyeol melongo melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang 'rakus'.

"Buset, aku saja hanya bisa menghabiskan 1 kotak kimbab, tapi dia bisa menghabiskan 4 kotak.". Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah mengahabiskan 4 Kotak kimbab dan sekarang masuk ke kotak kelima. Chanyeol lama-lama merasa lucu saja melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum. Baekhyun yang merasa di perhatikan mendongak.

"Mwo?". Ucap Baekhyun datar dan cuek.

"Ah, anni, lanjutkan saja makannya.". Ucap Chanyeol gelagapan. Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bagaimana? puas? kau sudah menguras tabunganku yang akan kubuat beli kaset game terbaru yang akan keluar bulan depan.". Keluh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ikhlas? kau mau uangmu kembali? Sini, aku muntah kan kembali kimbabnya lalu jual lagi.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk siap muntah.

"Eh, jijik. Baiklah aku ikhlas. Jangan muntah disini. Euh, jijik.". Ucap Chanyeol begidik.

"makanya, uang itu ditabung buat yang bermanfaatkan. Kaset game itu gak bakal buat otak kamu pinter tau, kalo game edukasi ya gapapa.". Jelas baekhyun.

"Ne, Ne..arraseo..Udah, aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur.. "Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah tangga lantai 2.

"Eh, eh..kamu mau kemana? Bantu aku jalan. Aku gak bisa jalan. Kekenyangan.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya. Ya, tampak seperti ibu hamil. Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memapah Baekhyun.

"Sudah sampai, selamat malam, Saem. Semoga mimpimu indah. Mimpiin aku juga ya.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ih, Mimpiin kamu? Demi apa coba. Tapi pemintaan bisa diterima. Aku bakal mimpiin kamu."Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Ya udah, selamat malam.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil masuk kekamarnya.

"Ne,selamat malam." Balas Baekhyun sambil masuk kekamarnya.

* * *

**Monday,**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Chanyeol dalam mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Mata pelajaran yang diujikan adalah Matematika. Chanyeol tampak serius dan mungkin terlihat lebih baik dari try out sebelumnya. Ia selalu gelisah saat mengerjakan tetapi sekarang dia mengerjakannya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang guru dengan membawa kardus berisi barang-barangnya. Saat melewai kelas Chanyeol, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip keadaan di kelas Chanyeol lewat cendela. Fokus utama yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengerjakan dengan lancar. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menitihkan airmata. Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Sayangnya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Padahal, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, tapi kenyataannya begini. Sayang sekali.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan dan berkali-kali menyeka airmatanya dengan telapak tangannya.

**At home**

Chanyeol berjalan girang kearah kamar Baekhyun. Tapi, saat ia buka, Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan saenimnya. Ia mencari ke penjuru rumah tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia kembali ke kamar Baekhyun. Ia melihat kamarnya sudah rapi. Ia membuka lemari bajunya. Baju Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kemana dia pergi? Ah, mungkin dia pulang sebentar atau jalan-jalan. Inikan belum 2 minggu, aku juga besok masih ujian. Pasti dia akan kembali.

Tapi pada kenyataannya...

* * *

**T **to the **B **to the **C**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mendebarkan bagi Chanyeol. Ya, sekarang adalah hari dimana Chanyeol akan wisuda dan siap mendengarkan pengumuman siswa berprestasi. Chanyeol sudah duduk bersama wisudawan lainnya. Dan acara pun dimulai.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, SMA Namsan selalu memberikan penghargaan terhormat bagi siapa saja yang berprestasi, benarkan Park Seongsanim?". Ucap Kim seosangnim pada Park seosangnim.

"Ya, benar. Dan sekarang, kami berdua akan mengumumkan 3 siswa berprestasi tahun ajaran baru.". Ucap Park seongsanim sambil mengambil 1 kertas berisi nama siswa berprestasi di sakunya.

"Baiklah. Siswa berprestasi peringkat pertama adalah...Kim Jongwoon dari kelas 3-2.". Ucap Park seongsanim. Nama yang disebut barusan naik keatas panggung dan berdiri disamping host.

"Yang kedua,adalah...Lee Donghae dari kelas 3-5". Ucap Kim seongsanim sambil bertepuk tangan. Nama yang disebut naik keatas panggung.

"Dan yang terakhir...dam dam dam dam...adalah Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3-3.". Ucap Kim dan Park seongsanim bersamaan. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari dan naik panggung.

Kepala sekolah mengalungkan medali emas di setiap siswa berprestasi.

"Aku berharap kalian menjadi anak-anak yang baik dan jenius seperti yang diharapkan. Terus semangat dan pantang menyerah.". Ucap Kepala sekolah kepada 3 siswa tsb.

"Kami mempersilahkan untuk ketiga siswa untuk bisa pidato sebentar.". Ucap Kim seongsanmim mempersilahkan.

"Dari yang peringkat 1". Ucap Kim seongsanim lagi.

"Okey, Pertama terima kasih untuk Tuhan yang membantuku, lalu orang tuaku yang mendukungku. Thanks to my beloved girlfriend,but she is not here. And to all my friend, thank you very much,much much.". Ucap Jongwoon sambil turun dari panggung.

"Yang peringkat 2."

"Thank you for you God, For my beloved parent, for my beloved teacher, for my beloved girlfriend, and all my friend.". Ucap Donghae.

"yang peringkat 3"

"Terima kasih kepada Tuhan, kedua orang tuaku yang sekarang tidak bisa hadir karena masih ada urusan yang mungkin jauh lebih penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Terima kasih kepada semua temanku, terutama Sehun dan Kai yang selalu menghukumku saat aku mendapat niali jelek (Chanyeol melambai ke arah Sehun dan Kai, Sehun dan Kai membalasnya). Dan tidak lupa, terima kasih untuk guruku yang tercinta, yang rela meluangkan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengajariku, dan dia adalah Byun seongsanim.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

But, Chanyeol tidak bisa mendapati Baekhyun. Chanyeol turun pangggung dan berlari ke atap sekolah. Chanyeol berlari kesana kemari tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Baekhyun. Ia juga sudah menelpon Baekhyun berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat. Ia menyerah dan duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah pintu atap. Ia mengeluakan jepit milik Baekhyun dan memandanginya.

"Kau dimana? Kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku butuh kau untuk menyemangatiku. Lihat, ini aku sudah mendapatkannya, yang kau mau. aku sudah menjadi siswa berprestasi.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangi jepit itu.

"Meskipun kita tidak berpacaran atau satu darah keluarga, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu pacarku atau noona ku sendiri.". Sambungnya lagi. Chanyeol turun dan menuju lapangan tempat diaman acara diselerenggarakan.

"Kau dari mana saja?". Tanya Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Mian, aku lagi mencari sesuatu.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk kemabli.

Dan acara pun selesai. Chanyeol menoleh kesana-kemari. Ia memilih untuk berlarian dari pada naik mobilnya. Ia menghampiri Kim seongsanim.

"Saem, apakah Byun saenim tidak datang? Kemana dia?". Tanya chanyeol sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Oh, Byun saenim sudah keluar dari sekolah ini. Mungkin sudah seminggu yang lalu saat ujian pertama. Ia sudah tidak mengajar lagi.". Ucapnya.

"Mwo?Jinjja?". Chanyeol terbelalak. Chanyeol berjalan lemas sambil menggenggam erat jepit rambut Baekhyun yang ia "curi".

"Ia sudah meninggalkan rumahku dan sekarang meninggalkan sekolah. Oh, bagaimana jika aku menyusul kerumahnya saja, barangkali dia ada disana.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil masuk kemobilnya.

Sesampainya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan rumah kecil namun panjang kebelakang didepan matanya. Ia memandangi kertas yang berisi alamat Baekhyun yang pernah Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa benar, ini rumahnya?". Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada sahutan.

Tok tok tok

Ada seseorang yang membukakan.

"Cari siapa?". Tanya seseorang tsb.

"Eum, ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?"

"Byun Baekhyun? siapa dia? Oh, orang yang dulu tinggal disini. Ia sudah pindah minggu lalu. Ini sekarang rumahku.". Ucap nya lagi.

"Oh, pindah ya. Kalau boleh tahu pindah kemana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Okey, kamsahamnida.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk. Lawan bicaranya membungkuk lalu menutup pintu.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Ia membuka isi ponselnya, mencari nomor Baekhyun. Ia menemukannya. Ia langsung menelponnya.

Tuuut...

Tuuutt...

Tuutt...

Chanyeol menunggu.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi,tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi..."_

Tuuuttt.

Chanyeol menyepakkan sepatunya di tanah.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?". Tanya Chanyeol mencoba menelpon lagi.

**Sementara di sisi lain.**

Baekhyun sedang menerangkan sesuatu didepan mahasiswa. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia mengecek siapa yang telpon.

"Chanyeol lagi?". Desah Baekhyun. Ia me-reject nya lalu mematikan ponselnya.

**Back to Chanyeol**

Chanyeol menatap kesal ponselnya.

"Arrghh.." .Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya masuk kemobilnya lalu pulang.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Jangan plagiat, ini fiksi semata. Typos..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

**At Home**

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan lemas. Ia melewati ruang tv. Ia terbayang saat asik main game dengan Baeekhyun. Lalu ia melewati dapur, teringat saat Baekhyun memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Ia naik ke lantai atas, Melewati kamar Baekhyun. Ia teringat saat ia menidurkan Baekhyun dan membersihkan make upnya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, terbayang saat ia belajar bersama Baekhyun. Ia berbaring dikasurnya. Teringat Baekhyun yang tidur di tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

"Argh, aku bisa gila. Tapi, mengapa aku selalu memikirkannya?."Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia turun untuk mengambil jus di kulkas.

Chanyeol membuka kulkasnya. Ia melihat susu stroberi dan setengah kotak kimbab. Ia memiringakn kepalanya.

"aku ingin mencoba makanan dan minuman kesukaan Byun saenim."Ucap Chanyeol sambil menagmbil susu stroberi dan kimbabnya.

Ia duduk sambil meletakkan makanan + minuman tsb. Ia memandanginya.

"Seleranya sangat buruk."Ucap Chanyeol meremehkan. Chanyeol memulai menyuapkan kimbab kemulutnya.

"Lumayan juga,"ucap Chanyeol sambil berlagak seperti peneliti (?) menuangkan susu stroberi dingin lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak buruk". ucapnya sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Chanyeol,__jika kau mengikuti pola makanku__,kau akan kurus dalam waktu 10 hari,__percayalah__.Tapi jika kau ingin gemuk,__kau tinggal menambah porsi dari kimbabnya,__tapi pertahankan susunya."_

Ya, itu kata Baekhyun.

"Jika ingin kurus makan 1 setengah kotak kimbab lalu minum 1 gelas susu. Jika ingin gemuk tambahkan saja porsi kimbabnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menerawang atap (?). Ia berlari kekamarnya. Ia mengambil timbangan badan dan menimbang dirinya.

"70? tidak buruk. Kan aku tinggi, jadi tidak terlihat gemuk. Tapi aku mau coba turunkan berat badanku. Eungg.. 68 saja.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyimpan kembali timbangan badannya.

Ting tong

"Nugu?". Teriak Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

"SeKai."

"Masuk saja."

Sehun dan Kai masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak berniat kuliah?". Tanya Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku masih memikirkan universitasnya. kalau kalian?"

"Kami akan ke Universitas yang sama, tidak usah jauh-jauh, di Universitas Namsan saja, dekat dengan SMA Namsan. Sekali-sekali bisa flashback tentang masa SMA.". Terang Sehun.

"Oya, dimana pacarmu?". Tanya Kai sambil celingukkan.

"Pacar? siapa yang kau maksud 'pacar'?". Tanya Chanyeol balik. Dengan memberikan oenekanan pada kata 'pacar'.

"Itu, Byun saem.". Jawab Kai masih celingukan.

"Oh, dia. Heumm... entahlah, dia pergi. Aku juga tidak tahu kemana.". Jawab Chanyeol lesu. Kai dan Sehun menunduk.

"Aku merasa hampa tanpanya. Karena dialah yang mengisi hari-hariku yang suram. Aku berpikiran bahwa hidup itu hanya membuang waktu saja. Setelah kedatangannya, aku tahu jika hidup itu sangat berarti. Aku belajar untuk terus semangat dan pantang menyerah. Aku juga belajar menyayanginya. Semua yang ia lakukan untukku sangat berarti." Ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"Padahal kau dulu begitu membencinya." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol pergi ke dapur dan membawakan saru kotak kimbab dan susu stroberi.

"Ini, cobalah. Aku pikir kalian akan menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk. Kai dan Sehun memandangi apa yang disuguhkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Kau serius? Style siapa yang kau contoh ini?" Tanya Kai begidik geli.

"ini style Byun saem. Heung entah mengapa, Sekarang aku merasa takut." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangi isi rumah.

"Takut? waeyo?". Tanya Kai balik.

"Aku takut kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Byun saem." Ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

"Haah...wow apa ku bilang, akhirnya terjadi..."Ucap Sehun sambil menyuapkan kimbab ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya menduduk.

**3 months later**

**At Incheon Airport**

"Eomma, Appa. Aku berangkat sekarang. Doakan aku disana ya..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Chanyeol, semoga kau disana bahagia, jangan lupa makan dan rajinlah belajar. Eomma dan Appa akan menunggu disini sampai kau tamat sekolah. Jangan lupa juga rutin telepon eomma atau appa atau noona." Ucap ibu Chanyeol sambil memeluk anaknya itu. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik kopernya ke arah pengecekan paspor.

"Cepat pulang naak, Eomma dan Appa menunggumu." Teriak ibu Chanyeol sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ne, eomma..."Sahut Chanyeol.

Dan pesawat menuju Amerika yang ditumpangi Chanyeol kepas landas.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Chanyeol di Universitas barunya. Ia tidak bersama Sehun dan Kai yang memilih ke Universitas sebelah sekolahnya yang lama. Chanyeol mencari ruangannya.

Sesampainya di ruangannya.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku paling belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Dosen barunya datang.

"Good Morning everybody. Please take your nametag on the desk."

Chanyeol melepaskan nametagnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dosen itu berkeliling sambil melihat nametag mahasiswa baru lainnya satu persatu. Saat sampai di meja Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol? kau berasal dari Korea Selatan?" Tanya Dosen tersebut menggunakan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Saat Chanyeol mendongak, Chanyeol langsung terbelalak. Dosen itu juga terkejut.

"Byun saem?"

"Park Chanyeol? Ternyata ini benar kau." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**At Canteen**

"Saem, kau kemana saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meminum vanilla latte nya.

"Mianhae, aku pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Aku juga baru disini. Hari pendaftarannya tidak panjang, jadi aku tidak memberitahumu.". Jawabnya. Chanyeol merogoh kantong almamaternya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Eum, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak memberi tahumu sejak dulu"Jelas Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu yang keluarkan dari saku almamaternya.

"Ini, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menemukan ini sejak dulu. Tetapi aku tidak mau mengembalikannya agar kau bisa tinggal lebih lama dirumahku, eheheh". Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil benda itu.

"Jepitku kembali. Dan kau menyembunyikannya? Dasar tidak berguna kau ya!"

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Saem, sekarang kau tinggal diamana?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah mall baru itu."

"Wah sama , aku juga tinggal disana. Aku di A17, and you?"

"Aku di A20."

"Wah kita berseberangan, seru...Kita bisa kemana-mana bersama."

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu.

"Saem sudah punya pacar? atau sudah menikah?"

"eeeeeh..Belum, .Kalau kau?"

"Belum juga. Ah bagus kalau begitu. Aku sudah menunggu hal ini terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi pacarku ya?"

Deg

"Eh?"

Baekhyun terpaku.

"Aku tahu kalau saem menyukaiku. Sudah tampak sekali. Dan aku juga sangan menyukai saem. Aku juga sudah memikirkan untuk menjadikanmu pacar sejak dulu. Ini adalah harapanku sejak dulu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau beri aku waktu untuk berpikir? mungkin 1 minggu."

"Tentu jika untukmu"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke taman dan duduk di kursi taman. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah hebat sekarang. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar.

"Menjadikanku pacarnya?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Oh Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini. Tapi, aku belum siap mengatakannya. Aku juga masih bimbang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada . Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke gedung untuk kembali mengajar.

Chanyeol berloncat-loncat girang karena pelajarannya sudah selesai. Ia bergegas ke mobilnya.

"Kuliah sangan melelahkan. Jika begini terus aku bisa kurus. Huuft aku lapar. Aku juga malas makan dirumah. Makan di luar saja deh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tancap gas. Saat di jalan, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di halte, sedang menunggu bis berikutnya. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"saem, masih belum pulang?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk sekarang mendongak.

"Eh, bisnya belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"kita tinggal di apartemen yang sama, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?"

"Eh, apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, asal untuk guruku tercinta."

Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol dan masuk ke mobil Chanyeol.

"Saenim lapar? Aku sangat lapar. Kita mampir ke restoran sebentar ya."

"eh, terserah kau saja."

Sesamapainya di restoran.

Chanyeol membolak balik buku menunya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk menatap ponselnya. Chanyeol mengintip.

"Saem, pesan saja. Tidak apa-apa. Pesan yang kau mau." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dan menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, mengapa kau sekarang jadi pemalu begini? Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama."

"Aku pesan yang sama denganmu saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat pundaknya dan memesan makanannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makan. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Chanyeol akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"eung, Saem. Apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Apakah harus 1 minggu? Aku sudah tidak tahan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku masih bimbang. Yang sabar ya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chayeol menganggukan kepalanya. Hening kembali.

"saem, apakah hanya kau yang berasal dari korea? Tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ada, namanya Dosen Kim. Dia dosen bidang seni. Berhubung kau kelas Matematika, Jadi aku yang mengajar."Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tepuk tangan.

"Ou ou ou, kembal terulang. Mungkin selamanya aku akan kau ajar. Hingga nanti aku lulus kuliah, kau yang mengajar. Sungguh ironis sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuang muka.

"Eh? Memangnya salah? Kau tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka pindah saja ke kelas yang lain." Ucap Bakhyun ketus.

"Aha, aku suka sifatmu yang ketus. Apa kau masih dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan memasang muka mengejek.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan menuju keluar. Baekhyun mengikuti langak Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di Apartemen.

Kebetulan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhadapan.

"Selamat beristirahat saemku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan

'Selamat beristirahat muridku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak masuk. Tapi..

"Saem!" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Sini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi tanda. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Apa maskudmu? Kita belum resmi pacaran?"

"Sebagai rasa sayangku padamu, saemku. Kau tidak sayang padaku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyetuh pipinya sendiri tanda ingin di kecup Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Baekhyun menempelkan 2 jarinya ke bibirnya lalu meindahkan ke pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berfanboying.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun juga masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Ia memegang wajahnya yang panas dan memerah hebat.

Begitu pula Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang berfanboying ria karena mendapat kecupan (meskipun secara tidak langsung) dari saem yang ia cintai selama ini.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus menjadi pacarku" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

**TBC**

**Maaf updatenya lama, Hara sedang hiatus hohoho :^). Bandar publish nya juga lagi hiatus. Haih aku merasa makin hari ff ini makin tidak jelas saja..Haduh si bandar publih suka lupa publish kan ai jadi sedih.**

**Baiklah, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Bisa lewat review (Tapi entah ga bisa baca sepertinya) atau twitter : keukimyongra**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya okey :^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Jangan plagiat, ini fiksi semata. Typos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

Chanyeol masih gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Hingga datanglah Phillip dan Peter,Teman Chanyeol. Kebetulan Phillip dan Peter bisa bahasa Korea karena mereka adalah fanboy dari 2NE1 jadi mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah.

"Ada apa denganmu?Kau tampak gelisah sejak pertama masuk kelas."Ucap Phillip sok memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa ini tentang dosen cantik yang dulu temanmu itu?Ah,kau tidak ada habisnya memikirkan dia terus sepanjang hari dan sepanjang waktu."Sambung Peter sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Phillip,Peter,tolong itu sangat sudah memendam rasa sejak aku SMA dulu tau."Ucap Chanyeol agak dan Peter hanya memasang muka datar dan tidak peduli.

"Kalian harusnya membantuku untuk mendapatkannya sebelum terlambat."Sambng Chanyeol kesal.

"Berharap saja semoga dewi fortuna ada dipihakmu."Ucap Peter sambil berlalu,disusul memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja dan menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Benar apa kata Sehun dan akan !minta tolong Sehun dan Kai saja."Bisik memulai video call dengan Kai.

"Hai Kai,apa kabar?Aku butuh bantuanmu."Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah di seberang sana,Kai berpenampilan seperti kuli bangunan yang bajunya basah akan kepalanya juga terikat handuk sudah hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sedang sibuk untuk festifal minggu kau tidak menggangguku?"Ucap Kai sambil terus saja memasang wajah datar.

"Ayolah Kai,kau kan pakar tentang Byun kemabli diajar dia!Dan kau benar,sekarang aku aku butuh ingin dia menjadi juga aku seapertemen kamar kita berpapasan langsung."Jelas menggosok dagunya.

"Baiklah,kau istirahat pukul berapa?"

"Ini sudah beri aku masukkan."

"Sebentar,aku ijin ketua dulu.*Kai memalingakn mukanya kebelakang dan berteriak 'Minzy nuna ,aku ijin sebentar.'"

"Oke kita mulai dari mana?"Tanya Kai sok menjadi dokter cinta.

"Begini,kemarin lusa aku menawarkannya menjadi dia bialng tunggu 1 minggu ingin memikirkannya cara meyakinkannya jika aku ini tahu Byun Saem juga menyukaiku,karena itu sudah tampak."Jelas menggosok dagunya.

'Ajak tanam perhatian yang kau lakukan sebelum Byun Saem ke festifal valentine,dan saat menghadapi mantannya yang pabo itu."Ucap Kai serius.

"oh,benar ku ya,aku mau tanya,bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

"Sehun?Yang jelas dia bertambah cantik,dan satu yang tidak masih tomboi dan tidak menyadari jika ia tak masih cinta kok."Ucp Kai sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?Apa mau punya teman baik seperti ku?"Tanya Kai balik.

"Oh, biasa Byun Saem saja yang menbuat kuliahku tidak terasa ya,tentu aku punya teman. Namanya Phillip dan bisa bahasa Korea,karena mereka mudah saja mereka selalu tidak mempedulikanku yang sedang dimabuk cinta selalu bilang 'berharap saja dewi fortuna da di pihakmu' atau 'jangan terlalu berharap,' Argh...Aku muak dengan mereka."Jelas Chanyeol sambil hanya tertawa.

"Oh ini dia Phillip dan aku kenalkan padamu."Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan Tabnya pada kedua temannya dan Peter saling mengenalkan diri.

"Oh ya,aku juga mau mengenalkan ketua klub dance dia Minzy nuna dan Sandara nuna."Ucap Kai sambil menyooting kedua dan Phillip saling berpandangan.

"Kau berteman dengan member 2NE1?WOW,Amazing, ,come ,Sandara and Minzy are Kai's Friends."Teriak Peter sambil mengambil Tab hanya geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa.

"Oke Kai,terima kasih untuk ingin berisap untuk kelas jumpa."Ucap Chanyeol sambil memutus hubungan dengan Kai.

"Chanyeol,Kai itu berteman dengan member 2NE1?"Tanya Phillip penasaran.

"Tidak hanya 2NE1 saja,senior mereka saja dari Super pula Hyoyeon dari Girls di bagian kelas Vocal ada Minah dari Girls Day dan Taeyon dari Girls sudah"Jelas Chanyeol sa,bil memasang senyum dan Phillip seolah tidak percaya.

"Tolong berikan nomor temanmu itu,dan juga semua akun sosial medianya."Ucap Peter sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan artis impian kita."Ucap Phillip tak mau hanya memasang wajah geli saja.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri jalanan kampus yang Chanyeol akan masuk ruangan,ia melihat Baekhyun dan Dosen sedang bercakap ria didepan ruang menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tidak yang paling membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah,Dosen Kim merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengajaknya akhirnya masuk duduk dengan kasar dan melempar membuka bungkusan lolipopnya dan memakannya melipat tangannya didepan datanglah 2 temannya.

"Hai lagi hari ini?Apa gara-gara dosen Byun?Oh My God,segitunyakah?Dia juga banyak yang kau banyak saingannya,sudah kau tahu,Dosen Kim juga akan melangkah untuk mendapatkannya mungkin."Cerocos Peter.

"Apa kau tahu semua tentang dosen yang bernama Kim Joon itu?Cerita padaku."Ucap dan Phillip mengambil bangku dan duduk.

"Setahuku,Dia itu teman dosen Byun,karena mereka datang setahuku,mereka sudah lama berteman dan dosen Kim lah yang mengajak dosen Byun untuk daftar disini."Jelas Peter.

"Dan,Kudengar dari gerombolan cewek-cewek disana,Dosen Kim suka pada Dosen Byun dan akan menjadikan dosen Byun sebagai pacarnya dalam waktu dekat."Ucpa Phillip memanas-manasi menoleh kearah berkerut seperti orang marah *emang marah*.Ia mengeluarkan lolipopnya.

"Itu tidak akan tidak akan terjadi"Ucap Chanyeol smabil temannya hanya melongo saja.

Chanyeol selesai merapikan bangkunya dan bersiap untuk menyusuri lorong,ia bertemu Baekhyun sedang berjalan sambil menenteng tas tersenyum dan berniat ,saat Chanyeol ingin memanggil Baekhyun,Joon datang dan mengajak Baekyun entah mendengus kesal dan menyepakkan sepatunya.

"Selalu dia dia dan dia."Keluh Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju cepat pulang dan menyegarkan diri menggunakan air dingin khas shower yang ada di apartemennya.

Chanyeol sampai di berjalan lemas menyusuri lorong sambil menyepakkan mendongakkan kepalnya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingannya.

"Dosen kim?"Ucap Chanyeol meneruskan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis,sedangkan Chanyeol membalsnya dengan tatapan 'awas saja kau'.Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya dengan memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa dia?tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."Ucap baekhyun mngangkat bahunya sekilas lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

At Chanyeol's room

Chanyeol sedang mandi saat memutar krannya kasar yang membuat aliran air shower menjadi lebih menaikkan rambutnya yang menutupi mukanya sambil memukulkan tangan kirinya ke dinding.

"dasar,siapa dia?"Ucap Chanyeol penuh mematikan showernya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering tanda ada panggilan mengambil ponsel yang ada di wastafel sebelahnya dan menjawab telponnya.

"Yeoboeseyo?"

"_Ahaha,kau pasti Chanyeol kan?Hai pasti tahu aku kan.."_

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Dosen Kim?"

"_Ya benar,selamat sore Park ya,aku dengar kau mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun ya?"_Ucap Joon sinis.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Ahahaha,kau tidak akan mendapatkannya bodoh...Dia bukan levelmu."_Ucapnya lagi.

"Dosen Kim,jaga tidak akan menyerah."Uap Chanyeol kehilangan kesabarannya.

"_Ou ou,sabar kau cukup keras kepala tidak bedah jauh hampir boleh dong aku ikut bersaing."_

"Dosen hentikan tidak mau berdebat kau dapat nomorku?"

"_Dari teman dan ,jika itu saja tidak akan mendapatkannya."_

BIP.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya kembali di wastafel dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

Ia membanting tubuhnya di masih berbalutkan handuk yang melingkar dari pinggang sampai lutut.

Tiba-tiba..

DING DONG

Belnya bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukannya.

"Park Chanyeol."Ucap Baekhyun Chanyeol mematung melihat melihat tubuhnya yang setengah tak berbusana.

"Oh my ,Saem."Ucap Chanyeol sambil bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Silahkan masuk dan duduklah di sofa akan kekamar sebentar."Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa kesini,Saem?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Saem?kau masih memanggilku Saem?itu masa lalu,Chanyeol"

"Eh,sudah terlanjur permanen bisa dirubah lagi."

"Oh,eum..begini malam kau ada waktu luang?"

"Ada,setiap hari ada waktu luang masalah apa?"

"Kita harus malam aku tunggu di restoran yang pernah kita kunjungi saat ada di persimpangan toko itu."

"Hmm,ne.."

"Chanyeol,kau sudah makan atau belum?Wajahmu pucat sekali."Ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi terbelalak.

" ..Aku tidak apa-apa."

"baiklah kalau pulang dulu ."Ucap Baekhyun sambil keluar.

CKLEK

Pintu tertutup.

Chanyeol merebahkan memegang pipinya yang merona itu.

"Aku tidak akan mencuci mukaku jika seperti ini."

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri *seperti orang gila* dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah terbawa arus mimpinya.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan ke ruang -lagi ia bertemu berdiri mendengus kesal dan memepercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai ke ruangnya.

Sesampainya di ruangnya.

Chanyeol masuk dengan duduk dan melempar tasnya keatas menadah kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Selalu saja ada dosen apa dia menerorku,mengancamku dan menyumpahiku?Buang-buang waktu saja."Umpat Chanyeol dalam -tiba terlintas sebuah pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Apakah Saem mau bilang jika ia sudah berpacaran dengan Dosen Kim?Lalu menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya?"Ucap Chanyeol panik.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya.

"itu tidak akan tidak,malam ini adalah gugup jika benar?Dan aku harus melepaskannya?"Tanya Chanyeol menundukkan membayangkan yang akan terjadi malam nanti,dimana saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di restoran seperti yang Baekhyun mau.

"_Park Chanyeol,maafkan tidak mau kau sedih tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya ..aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kim Jo__on__.Jadi tolong jangan lagi kau mengejar-kejar aku tidak akan membuka hatiku hanya untuk Jo__on__.Mianhae."_

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kasar dan berteriak.

"Andwaeeeeee!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku dulu aku begitu tidak tahu mengapa aku aku tidak ingin itu begitu membuatku gila akan pesonamu."Ucap Chanyeol menatap kearah jendela untuk menyegarkan pikiran..Disana ia melihat hamparan bunga yang bermekaran mancur yang menyemburkan ...pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi dan Joon berpelukan!

Chanyeol berdiri sambil menatap pemandangan nyelekit remuk dalam sekejap.

"Habis sudah semuanya."Ucap Chanyeol smabi mejatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Argh,daripada aku terus saja berjumpa dengan Dosen gila itu mending aku pulang satu hari juga boleh lah."ucap Chanyeol sambil menyambar berlari kearah mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya kencang agar tidak ketahuan dosen yang sedang berkeeliaran.

Sesampainya di apartemen.

Chanyeol melempar tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa membuka kancing atas kemejanya.

"Argh,aku stres!Kepalaku sungguh pusing."Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yang berjalan ke kamarmandi dan menyambar handuk.

"Mandi mungkin bsa meredakan ke-stresanku."Ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar kran melepas bajunya dan mulai mandi dengan Chanyeol sedang menikmati mandinya,ponselnya mengecilkan aliran showernya dan melihat kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak di pinggiran wastafel.

"Byun Saem?Untuk apa dia menelponku?"Ucap Chanyeol sambil menekan tombol hijau.

"yeoboseyo?"

"_Hei park Chanyeol!kemana kau?kau tidak masuk kuliah?"_

"eh,eh..anu..aku sedang ,hachu (pura-pura bersin),uhuk uhuk (pura-pura batuk).Aduuh..kepalaku pusing..Aku izin tidak masuk untuk hari ini."

"_Eh,bukannya aku melihatmu masuk kemobil 15 menit yang lalu?"_

"A-ah ah,mungkin kau salah itu Senior dan senior Sammy kan agak mirip-mirip gimana gitu."

"_Tapi mobil Sammy tidak berwarna merah,melainkan warna biru."_

"eh,eh?eungg...sudah ya,hachu uhuk uhuk (pura-pura).Aku ingin jumpa."

"_baiklah,mungkin aku salah ,jaga kesehatan ya."_

Chanyeol buru-buru me-reject dan meletakkannya de pinggiran wastafel.

* ng to the point aja ya*

Chanyeol sampai di restoran yang dimaksud keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri seperti orang sangat gugup bercampur ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil meminum Vanilla menghampirinya.

"Hai,Byun Saem."

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Oh, kau tidak akan keadaanmu?"

Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap duduk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"uhuk ehem,sudah agak sudah tidur dan minum obat tadi."Jawab Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"dalam rangka apa,Byun Saem memintaku kesini.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu,ini kan sudah 1 ini waktunya aku memberi tahu keputusanku."

Chanyeol membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Aku..aku...emm...aku..aku.."Baekhyun tampak sok-sok mengerti apa yang dirasaakan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tidak menerima cintaku tidak tahu kau sudah punya yang lain."Ucap Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya..aku tahu aku tidak akan berhasil,karena...Dosen Kim..."

"Dosn Kim?Oh My God..kita tidak dan Dosen kim tidak adalah sepupuku."Jelas Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Tapi,tapi dia mengancamku untuk tidak mendekatimu."

"Ahaha..dia memang suka sepupuku,kami tidak berpacaran."Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya melongo.

"dasar Phill dan hanya memainkan berita Kim juga membuatku shock ..kau menerimanya?Jadi..jadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sumringah

"aku juga sudah lama memendam rasa ku tinggal seatap denganmu aku sudah merasakannya."ucap tersenyum.

Dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang dan Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung berpesta ria,tapi tidak bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sibuk berpesta dengan kekasih barunya.

"Oh ya, Mulai besok..aku akan meninggalkan apartemen. Aku sudah menemukan rumah baru. Ruamh itu baru saja di berikan oleh Bibiku. Ini alamatnya. Sering berkunjung ya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa pindah? Padahal aku sudah senang bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

"Yeah rezeki tidak boleh di tolak, kan?"

"tersarah kau saja."

Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol.

"Belikan aku kimbab"

"Kau masih tidak berubah ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng Baekhyun.

"Ayo beli kimbab!"

**To be continued**

**Hohoho :^) Hara kembali dengan ff yang amat sangat tidak jelas. Bagaimana? Astaga ancur pasti ya? Heeem..aku kehabisan ide tbh. Kritik dan saran ama sangat di butuhkan. Bisa lewat twitter : keukimyongra**

**/kenapa author ini selalu promosi akun twitter?/ karena kalo review ga bisa baca biasanya. Karena beberapa masalah. Kehabisan kuota dan sinyal jelek termasuk juga. Sorry telat publish, si bandar publish kaga mao publish kan sedih ai.**

**Tungguin kelanjutannya :^)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Ini fiksi semata. Typos..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****3**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Chanyeol sudah bangun dan kini sedang menyikat giginya. Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan kuliahnya, Ia berlari ke mobilnya. Ia masuk ke mobilnya dan memulai perjalanan.

DDRRTT...

"Yeoboseyo chagi~~~" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"_kau sudah berangkat?"_

"Hemm..ne...ini sudah dijalan. Waeyo?"

"_Aku malas menunggu bus. Bolehkah aku ikut dimobilmu?"_

"It's okey. Kau ada dimana?"

"_Depan rumah"_

"hmm okey aku kesana"

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

==sesampainya di depn rumah Baekhyun==

Baekhyun melambai kearah Chanyeol yang membuka jendela mobilnya.

"C'mon naik" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya lagi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekyun duduk serong menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Nanti jika kau tidak sarapan bisa sakit." Tutur Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau sih tidak mau mengingatkanku" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, memangnya jika aku tidak mengingatkanmu sampai besok kau tidak akan makan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baehyun mengembalikan posisi duduknya. Kini hening tanpa percakapan. Baehyun menepuk-nepukkan Tangannya di pahanya. Chanyeol yang gemas akan apa yang dulakukan Baehyun meraih tangan Baehyun lalu menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Hey apa yang kaulakukan? hentikan." Ucap Baehyung sambil berusaha mearik tangannya menjauh dr Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya. Chanyeol kini memberikan smirknya.

"Kalau disitu boleh?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pipi Baehyun. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol dengan girangnya menciumi sisimanapun pipi Baehyun. Meskipun dia sedang menyetir. Ternyata Aksi Chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai situ saja. Chanyeol juga menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan kirinya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menyetir.

"Nggh...Yeolh...hentikanhh..."Baekhyun sudah kehabisan menarik dirinya agak jauh dari badan sudah menatap Baekhyun dengantatapan lembut.

"Nanti malam bisa dilanjutkan tidak?"Tanya berpikir,

"Maaf aku harus menyeleseikan tugasku lain kali."Jawab agak memarkirkkan mobilnya di sembarang arah (pokoknya pinggir jalan) dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Loh,ini belum berhenti?"Tanya mengeluarkan smirk.

"Karena masih pagi,mari kita bersantai itu kita berangkat."Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Baehyun lalu menciumnya Chanyeol sudah merajalela di badan 5 menit mereka ambil waktu jeda untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kau ini tdak sopan ini tua kau begini padaku."Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Biarlah,kau kan sudah jadi milikku"Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap tepian bibir baekhyun.

"Ya..tapi..hmmpph.."Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan ingin melanjutkan langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun.

-25 menit kmeudian—

"Yeolh..sudah jam berapa ini?Ayo kita berangkat."Ucap Baekhyun Baekhyun sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Kemejanya terbuka 3 kancing atas,rambutnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Ia terbelalak kaget.

"padahal hanya sebentar saja ,tapi ini sudah kesiangan..15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai."Ucap Chanyeol sambil merapikan yang mendengarnya langsung bergegas merapikan rapih-rapih,Chanyeol langsung tancap gas.

==sesampianya==

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari di koridor kampus sambil sesekali melirik ka arloji ,naasnya,mereka bertemu dengan kepala dosen Kang. Mr. Kang yang melihat 2 orang didepannya ini langsung menyeretnya ke ruangannya.

"DOSEN BYYUUN! KAU TAHU INI SUDAH PUKUL BERAPA HAH?KELAS HARUS DIMULAI SEPULUH MENIT YANG LALU TETAPI KAU BARU DATANG HEH? BAGAIMANA ORANG SERAJIN DIRIMU INI BSIA TERLAMBAT DI HARI PENTING INI?INI HARI KAMIS DAN HARUSNYA PARA DOSEN SUDAH DATANG KERUANG AJAR MEREKA UNTUK MEMERIKSA KELAS!" Teriak .

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menunduk.

"DAN LIHAT PENAMPILAN LUSUHMU ITU DOSEN BYUUN? HARI INI JUGA HARI BERFOTO TAPI KAU BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI?"Teriak Mr,Kang. Mr,Kang berganti menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Huh?kau pasti penyebab keterlambatan Dosen Byun." Selidik . Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Eh..eh..."Chanyeol gelagapan. hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Baiklah sekarang pergi dari ruanganku. Sekali terlambat tidak ada salahnya kan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol hanya menatap buku catatannya dengan tatapan malas. Hari ini hari yang sangat menyebalkan dimana Chanyeol terlambat pergi ka kampus, dihukum Mr. sekarang dia harus memperhatikan penjelasan dosen yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan membuang waktu saja.

"Ish tau begini tidak usah masuk saja."Gerutu Chanyeol sambil menelungkupkan kelapalnya di melirik Arlojinya.

"Pukul 9 dan msih ada berjam-jam lagi lalu kau boleh pulang. Aish..." Chanyeol sangat kesal. But tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapatkan ide bagus.

"Ehm..Mrs... " Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yes,Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengahmpiri dosennya iitu. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga dosenya itu.

"Oh Sure. Your sister need your help. Yes you can go to hospital now."

"Thank u mrs."

Chanyeol berlari menuju mobilnya sebelum security mengejarnya. Ia memacu mobilnya dan keluar dari kampus.

Chanyeol berputar-putar mencari tempat yang enak untuk dibuat bersantai. Setelah lama berkeliling akgirnya ia menemukan sebuah cafe yang sederhana namun nyaman. Chanyeol memasuki cafe itu.

"Can i help u?" Tanya seorang waitress.

"Yes, i want..emm... vanilla latte and chocolate waffle please..." ucap itu mengangguk dan pergi. Chanyeol terus memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu pesanannya. Akhirnya pelayan datang membawa pesanan Chanyeol.

"Thank you" Ucap Chanyeol ramah. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu pergi berlalu. Chanyeol meminum vanilla latte nya dan menyuapkan wafflenya. Saat ia sedang melihat lihat isi cafe, ia terkejut. Ia menemukan sesosok wanita yang terlihat tidak asing dimatanya. Wanita itu memakai baju atasan putih dan celana panjang hitam, serta tambut panjang yang diikat. Wanita itu sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptonya sambil menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Seperti...baekkie nuna." Chanyeol terus memicingkan matanya. Chanyeol mendekati wanita itu.

"Baekkie nuna?" Panggil chanyeol. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Tuhan...eh? Yeollie?" Wanita itu membelalakkna matanya. Chanyeol senyum senyum sendiri. Ia mengambil makannya dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"chagi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Eeh...Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku." Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan. Chanyeol memutar laptop Baekhyun.

"Coba kita lihat seberapa bagus tugasmu itu...hemm apa ini...drama korea terbaru tahun 2013, SNSD akan comeback tahun depan? Inikah yang kau sebut tugas?"

"Aiiih sudah sudah kau ini sukanya mencampuri urusan orang lain saja. Aku disini karena bosan di kampus. Aku sedang di jam kosong. Karena semua dosen sibuk untuk hari berfoto bersama angkatan terakhir." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau tidak ikut? Hmm wae?"

"Karena aku dosen baru, yaah bukan itu juga alasannya. Karena aku sendiri tidak kenal siapa siapa angkatan terakhir itu. Jongdae pun tak ikut."

Chanyeol diam.

"hey kok diam?"

Chanyeol masih diam. Ia menyuapkan wafflenya.

"Jangan sebut nama pria kurang ajar itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"eoh? Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kesalnya aku jika bertemu dan mendengar nama pria brengsek itu. Berani beraninya mempermainkanku. Tunggu saja aku akan menghajarnya! Sampai mati kalau perlu" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Hei bagaimana pun dia juga bagian dari hidupku. Aku dan Jongdae adalah sepupu. Meskipun jauh jaraknya. " Ucap Baekhyun sambil senyum seyum. Chanyeol memsanag muka =_=.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bersama jongdae saja?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"uuu..cemburu niih...sudah sudah ganti topik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa kesini, sedangkan waktu kuliah masih 3 jam lagi."

"Aku ini tidak bodoh seperti dulu. Ya jelas aku melakukan yang selalu aku lakukan."

"Kau mengarang cerrita lagi? Omo kau ini benar benar. Lama- lama aku laporkan pada Mrs. Ruth jika kau berbohong. Dan kau tidak akan boleh keluar dari belenngunya heuh"

Chanyeol tersentak.

"Eh chagi jangan lah...kau kan baik, manis, berhati malaikat pula. Jangan lakukan ya.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan aegyeo. Baekhyun sedikit begidik.

"Aish aish.. i know i know.. tidak akan ku lakukan. Tapi awas saja jika kau melakukannya."

"Yes! Kau memang orang terbaik didunia hingga tak ada yang menandingi. Cantik pula"

"Kalau ada maunya saja memuji, huh!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa. Mereka menonton film bersama di laptop Baekhyun. Lalu melihta gosip artis terkini, apalagi Chanyeol adalah fans dari 2NE1. Ia sangat senang. Beberapa kali ia bertengkar memperebutkan gelar artis terbaik antara 2NE1 dan SNSD saat vote.

Sudah 2 jam mereka disana. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, sehingga menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Baekkie saem, minggu depan kita sudah libur karena menyambut hari natal dan Tahun Baru. Bagaimana jika kita merayakan natal dan tahun baru di Korea?"Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Wah ide yang bagus. Tapi kapan kita berangkat?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar.

"BESOK!"

Baekhyun terbelalak.

"MWO? KAU SUDAH GILA APA? BESOK ADALAH HARI PENYAMBUTAN TAMU DARI JEPANG" Baekhyun kalap sendiri.

"Sudah lah itu tidak penting. Yang penting kita bisa pulang dan menikmati natal bersama" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menenteng tasnya.

"hei hei kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang lah, mau apalagi. Aku ingin tidur."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar cafe.

"hei hei jangan tinggalkan aku. TUNGGU!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah mempercepat jalannya lalu berlari ke mobilnya.

TING TONG..

Senyap...

TING TONG

Masih senyap

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Graah! Siapa yang datang dipagi pagi buta?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. Ia berjalan kesal dengan mata tertutup. Rambutnya yang acak acakan juga bercak lumuran eyeliner yang mengelilingi membukakan pintunya.

"Can i help-.. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya.

"GOOD MORNING CHAGI! Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Chanyeol girang. Baekhyun menganga.

"Ini masih pagi dan aku butuh tidur pabo" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu, tapi di cegah oleh Chanyeol.

"inikah yang kau sebut 'masih pagi'?" Ucap Chanyol sambil menunjukkan arlojinya.

"OMO! Sudah jam 10!" Teriak Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun memeprsilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Tik tok tik tok ...

"Chagi kau lama sekali..cepat nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat!" Chanyeol semakin tak sabar.

"Iya sabar sedikit dong. Argh aku kau tidak memberi tahuku kemarin malam? Jika kau baru tahu kemarin kan aku sudah siap. Aku pikir kau hanya bercanda saat di cafe kamerin. Kau ini neakt sekali" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Kemarin ponselku mati. Mianhae.."

Baekhyun tak menggubris. Dia sibuk berlari kesana kemari mncari apa apa yang akan dibawanya.

"Chanyeol,kenapa kau hanya duduk melamun heeh? Bantu aku cepat!"

Chanyeol langsung melayani Baekhyun.

"Baju sudah?" koreksi chanyeol.

"Sudah"

"Dompet pusaka?"

"Yg itu tidak usah ditanya aku juga sudah bawa"

"P3K?"

"sudah"

"charger ponsel? Power bank?"

"Oya power bank"

Setelah berkemas, chanyeol dan baekhyun menuju lama menunggu, pesawat tujuan korea selatan sudah tiba. Chanyeol dan baekhyun mencari tempat duduk.

"Argh finally...i miss Seoul" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. Pesawat pun lepas landas.

"yeey..." Chanyeol tak henti hentinya bersorak ria.

"Kau sudah mengabari sehun dan kai? Argh aku rindu dua pasangan itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"hemm sudah kok.." jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

Hening...

Baekhyun terus melihat kearah jendela. Sambil sesekali tersenyum. Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang senyum senyum snediri itu. Perlahan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menganggur di pahanya lalu mengusap usap punggung tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"_makin cinta saja. Dasar park yeollie pabo" _ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa usapan Chanyeol pada tangannya membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah selamat tidur" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening baekhyun juga kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Chagi sudah pagi. Sebentar lagi sampai. Ireona " Ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Hem? Sudah pagi?" Baekhyun melihat kearah jendela. Ia lalu mengambil cermin kecil yang selalu ia kantongi dan menrapikan rambutnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya sampai juga di Incheon Airport. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari pesawat.

"Haah South Korea im coming! " Teriak Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol ikut senang.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu liburan kita dengan menginap di rumahku. Okey lets go aku akan panggil taksi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeret kopernya.

"rumahmu? Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang ada bisnis di Paris. " Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari ponselnya.

"yeol, bagaimana jika kita menemui kai dan Sehun dulu? I miss them so much. Ayolah ayolaah" Rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya yang tak terhingga kekuatannya. Maut sekali bagi Chanyeol.

"Oh God jangan aegyo please...aku tidak tahan. Baiklah, aku akan hubungi mereka dulu" ucap Chanyeol.

"yeey.." Baekhyun berteriak girang. Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari sehun dan kai.

"okey ditaman seperti biasa" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

"yeee..kajja!" Ucap Baekhyun girang.

**At Park**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi taman, mencari 2 sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan. Sambil menyeret koper mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus mencari Sehun dan Kai.

"eh Yeol, itu dia. Wooy.. Sehun! Kai!" teriak Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Lama tak jumpa, sobat lama." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk keduanya. Baekhyun juga ikut memeluk.

"Kai..." Panggil Chanyeol. Kai menoleh. Chanyeol mengangkat genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun ke udara.

"Oh, liat mereka chagi, mereka akhirnya pacaran juga " Ucap Kai tak bisa menahan tawa. Sehun juga ketawa.

"Akhirnya kejadian juga. Karma itu ada" Ucap sehun.

"Dia menghadapi masa-masa sulit kau tahu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi dia mempertaruhkan semuanya demi merebut hati sang guru tercinta. Hmm Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. Meskipun terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua. Okey.. tepuk tangan untuk mereka." Ucap Kai girang.

"Oh ya, ayo mampir kerumahku." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Okey go!" Teriak Kai dan Sehun.

"Sebentar aku panggilkan taksi" ucap Baekhyun.

"Taksi? Untuk apa? Kita naik mobil baruku..ayo ayo.." ucap Kai sambil merangkul Sehun.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol.

"Huwaaa...aku pulaang..astaga aku rindu rumahku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghirup udara khas rumahnya.

"rumah mu tidak berubah" ucap Baehyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meletakkan kopernya di kamar serta mandi. Setelah mandi dan menggnati pakaian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama Sehun dan kai.

"Kalian pasti lapar. Ini aku bawakan kimbab" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun senang sekali mendengar kata "kimbab". Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memakan kimbab itu.

"hmmm enak sekali..kau beli dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"heuh? Beli? Aku membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri pabo !" ucap Sehun menyombongkan diri. Chanyeol cengo.

"Kai, obat apa yang kau berikan pada pacarmu itu? Akhirnya dia merasakan rasanya menjadi perempuan hahahhaha" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melahap kimbabnya. Kai,Sehun,Baekhyun tertawa.

Merke berempat saling menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing. Gelak tawa menghiasi ruang tengah.

"Hei kami pulang dulu ya" Ucap kai sambil berdiri.

"Oh aku pikir kita akan menginap bersama" ucap Chanyeol juga berdiri.

"Shh.. tidak enak dengan pasangan baru. Kalian harus sering bersama layaknya pasangan. Dan, kita tunggu undangan wedding nya." Goda Kai. Chanyeol memukul ringan lengan Kai.

"hahaha yasudah, kami pulang dulu..nikmati malam kalian. Nanti saat natal tiba, kami akan datang lagi kesini." Ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Neee.." Teriak Baekhyun girang. Sehun dan Kai melambaikan tangan lalu pergi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan majalahnya. Hening tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka sibuk sendiri. Inisiatif Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Natal tinggal 2 hari lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"tapi aku bingung harus memberimu kado apa." Ucap Chanyeol gelisah. Baekhyun memutar badannya menjadi menghadap chanyeol.

"kado aku dengan cintamu saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tingkah menggemaskannya. Chanyeol tak kuasa. Ia tak tahan. Chanyeol lekas mencium singkat bibir Baekyun.

"Jangan aegyo, jangan melakukan tingkah menggemaskan. Itu membuat 'adikku' bangun." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Hmm Bagaimana jika kita mencari kado sekarang..Yo ke mall" ucap Baekhyun girang.

"Ide bagus, aku juga bosan di rumah terus." Jawab Chanyeol ikut girang. Baekhyun lompat lompat senang.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Mengobrak – abrik sebuah box berukuran sedang. Ia juga membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia tampak bingung. Ia terus mengobrak- abrik isi kamarnya.

"OH!"

Chanyeol kembali membuka lemarinya, meneliti setiap inci dari lemarinya.

"Nah sip"

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil yang menggantung diantara gantung an baju. Chanyeol turun lagi menemui Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di sofa.

"Kajja, kita ke mall" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu depan. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan mereka pun berangkat ke mall. Gemerlap lampu jalan menghiasi malam yang dingin di Seoul. Baekhyun tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Sudah lama sejka ia meninggalkan Seoul untuk kepentingan mengajar di Amerika. Chanyeol pun begitu.

15 menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka sampai di mall yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Chanyeol lekas memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Yosh akhirnya sampai juga di mall. C'mon. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol. Mereka berdua masuk ke mall.

"Yeol, kita harus kemana? Disini banyak sekali stan yang ingin aku kunjungiii..aku bingung" Ucap baekhyun sambil terus melihat-lihat.

"Kita keliling dulu saja.. baru jika pas kita langsung masuk." Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus merekatkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun.

Mereka mengelilingi mall. Baekhyun sibuk meperhatikan stan stan. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus sibuk dengan ponselnya. Saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya , Baekhyun menyeretnya ke sebuah stan yang menjual berbagai macam pedang samurai dan Jpop stuff.

"mengapa kau menyeretku ke sini? Kau kan tau aku tidak suka bermain pedang-pedangan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas earphone nya. Baekhyun melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi ia lingkarkan di lengan Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yak Saem" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun.

"Ini untuk Sehun pabo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil satu pedang yang dipajang. Chanyeol mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Chanyeol melihat-lihat pedang yang ada.

"mengapa kita tidak memberikannya pedang dari kayu? Seperti ini. Ini kan tidak berbahaya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil pedang kayu.

"Sehun itu sudah berbakat. Ia mungkin sudah ada di level master. Maka dari itu aku belikan yang beneran saja. Mungkin suatu hari juga berguna, untuk jaga diri." Ucap Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Masa iya dia kemana- mana bawa pedang?" ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"mungkin saja" Jawab Bekhyun sambil terus berjalan menyusuri stan yang penuh dengan pedang dan Jpop stuff itu. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

Chanyeol terus membuntuti Baekhyun dengan kesal.

'_Dasar keras kepala'_ umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuat Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol melepas earphonenya dan melihat sekeliling. Tak ada yang aneh, semau biasa saja.

"Chagi, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"yeol, mereka memutar lagu SNSD" Ucap Baekhyun horor. Memang stan itu sedang memutar lagu milik SNSD yang berjudul All My Love Is For You.

GUBRAK

"Baekkie nuna, jangan membuatku kaget begitu. Kukira ada apa" Ucap Chanyeol kalap. Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan memasang wajah tak berdosa. Baekhyun meneruskan perjalanannya /? Mencari hadiah yang pas untuk Sehun.

Setelah lama mengelilingi stan JPOP itu, Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari stan itu dengan satu pedang yang sudah terbungkus kotak hadiah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya. Saat asyik melihat-lihat, Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah stan komik. Ia melihat ke dinding kaca itu. Sebuah Komik 4 seri yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Baekhyun mundur dan melihat apa yang pacarnya lakukan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aah.. siapa yang lapar?" Ucap baekhyun mengisi keheningan. Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dengan antusias. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Yoo..go to food court" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"yooo..." Chanyeol ikutan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Mereka tampak seperti anak kecil.

Mereka sampai di food court. Baekhyun duduk di tampat yang kebetulan sudah kosong, sedangkan Chanyeol memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya chanyeol datang dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Tadaam..mari makan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk dan mengambil sumpitnya. Baekhyun mengambil steaknya dan mulai makan. Chanyeol juga sudah siap dengan jjangmyeonnya. Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Yeol, aku kekamar mandi dulu ya. Habiskan makanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menenteng tasnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun menyusuri kembali stan-stan yang sudah ia lalui. Lantai 1 lantai 2 ia telusuri. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan stan yang ia cari-cari. Stan Komik. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia masuk kedalam stan itu. Ia menuju ke Rak yang memajang komik terbaru.

"Jadi ini yang kau mau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil komik 4 seri yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Diskon 35%. Lumayan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar dan membungkusnya, Baekhyun keluar dari stan dan kembali ke food court. Ia duduk kembali.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu lama ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum jusnya. Chanyeol menggeleng. Chanyeol senyum senyum sendiri. Baekhyun menatap aneh sang pacar.

"Kau sakit? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo cari kado untuk Kai." Ucap baekhyun sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yak, nunaaa...jangan tinggalkan aku."

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kado untuk teman-teman mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar Mall dan menuju mobil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayo jalan jalan ke pasar malam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bergelantungan di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menguspa pipi Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"yeeey..." Teriak Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memata-matai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sudah 5 tahun kita tak bertemu. Dan sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Pacarmu imut juga. Heih.. Park Chanyeol, aku tidak akan melupakan janjimu 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan kupastikan kau menepatinya saat kita bertemu di Christmas Party besok." Ucap Seseorang itu. Seseorang itu terus memandangi mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang dari tempat parkir.

Siapakah orang itu?

**TBC**

**Hoaik hohohohohoo... :^) Hara datang lagi. Masih dengan ff yang menurutku masih ga jelas. Entah lah. Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Jika ingin mengkritik dan menyaran /? Silahkan boleh ke akun twitterku : keukimyongra . jangan sampai salah mengetik user name. **

**Tungguin chapter selanjutnya okeey :^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****4**

Baekhyun berdandan rapi sekali. Gaun merah mencolok selutut, rambut coklat yang digerai indah. Hari ini adalah reuni SMA Namsan sekaligus perayaan malam natal yang di beri nama Xmas Party. Baekhyun turut diundang.

"Baek...ayo berangkat". Teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tamu. Baekhyun cepat-cepat memakai antingnya dan turun ke ruang tamu.

"Let's Go..". ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya heran. Chanyeol masih diam dengan raut wajah yang terkagum kagum.

"Baek nunaaa..". ucap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun memeriksa keadaannya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh.

"Hmm, wae? Ada yang salah? Apa aku tidak pantas memakai gaun ini? Terlalu mencolok ya?". Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baek nuna..kau cantik sekali..baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu seistimewa ini.". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Sudah sudah, ayo berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat.". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan dompet lalu berjalan pergi.

-Sesampainya di Ballroom SMA Namsan—

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki ballroom. Ballroom dihias dengan nuansa natal dengan pohon natal besar sebagai pusat pandang. Meja meja tertata rapi dengan berbagai macam kue-kue kecil dan wine. Sudah banyak orang berkumpul di ballroom. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyapa teman-teman mereka.

"Chanyeol...Aaah lama tidak bertemu.". Ucap Suho sambil memeluk Chanyeol heboh.

"Hey pak ketua kelas... kau semakin pendek saja. Hahahaha.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Heeeh pendek begini tapi banyak yang naksir. Aku baik saja. Kudengar kau kuliah di Amerika ya?". Sambung Suho. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"And, siapa dia? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wanita cantik disampingmu itu. Sebentar aku ingat- ingat dulu.". Suho berusaha mengingat kembali. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Dia pacarku.". Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hey ketua kelas Kim Suho... Apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Benarkah? Padahal aku begitu terkenal di SMA Namsan. Terkenal guru paling killer dengan soal matematika yang bahkan albert einstein pun tak bisa menyelesaikannya, yah begitulah kata orang-orang" Sambung Baekhyun. Suho terkejut lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Astaga Byun saenim? I-ini dirimu? A-aku tidak percaya ini.." Suho terkejut. Baekhyun dan Suho berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu karena penampilanmu yang berubah 180 derajat dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan..kalian berpacaran? Tuh kan aku sudah bilang. Kalian sudah ditakdirkan bersama." Jelas Suho. Baekhyun dan chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku pergi menyapa yang lain dulu. Bye.." ucap Suho sambil berlalu. Hilang dibalik kerumunan.

"Mau wine?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun lekas mengambil wine di meja depan dekat panggung.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil sesekali mencicipi kue yang sudah disediakan.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh. Mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam gelombang yang memakai gaun hitam berenda. Chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya. Gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Lama tidak bertemu, park chanyeol." Ucap gadis itu sambil memainkan dasi hitam Chanyeol.

"Kim Namjoo..kau..datang juga?"

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun bingung siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Chanyeol tapi tidak jadi karena gadis asing itu mencium Chanyeol dengan ganas. Tepat di bibir. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Kepalanya berdenyut. Ia hampir menjatuhkan gelas wine.

"Hai park chanyeol. Ternyata Bibirmu masih sama dengan 5 tahun yang lalu."Ucap gadis bernama Namjoo sambil menjilat tepian bibirnya. Chanyeol buru-buru mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Ekhem sebaiknya kau pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan ku. Jika orang lain melihat ini, hancur sudah hidupku." Bisik Chanyeol sambil berusaha tenang.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung pergi ke kumpulan alumni lain. Sambil terus memperhatikan gadis asing yang dengan berani merampas haknya –mencium bibir Chanyeol-.

Back to chanyeol.

Namjoo tersenyum sambil meminum wine nya. Ia mengusap pipi chanyeol lembut.

"aku datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan, Park Chanyeollie." Ucap Namjoo.

"p-Park Chanyeollie? Namjoo kita tidak ada apa-apa sekarang. Berhenti berlagak seakan ini dijaman 5 tahun yang lalu. Tolong hentikan." Elak Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Namjoo semakin gemas saja dengan chanyeol. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggoda Chanyeol. Tingkah namjoo membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menggaruk wajah gadis itu dengan Garpu kebun. Baekhyun tidak tahan. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ekhem, Chagi. Ini Wine mu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang senyum palsu . Baekhyun memberikan segelas wine kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol –yang masih dalam pelukan namjoo—menerimanya.

"Chagi? Chanyeollie, siapa dia?" ucap namjoo sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'hai kecoa bau sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini'. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Chanyeollie? Panggilan macam apa itu.._ batin baekhyun.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang tanya, siapa kau? Beraninya menggoda pacarku." Ucap Baekhyun mulai naik darah. Namjoo tertawa.

"Chanyeollie, rupanya kau belum menceritakan semuanya. Hai, aku tunangan Chanyeol. Kim Namjoo." Ucap Namjoo sambil mempererat rangkulannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah ' what the fu... is this?'. Baekhyun menoleh sewot kearah Chanyeol.

"Chagi..ini..tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku berani bersumpah. Chagi tolong percaya padaku. Please". Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun memasang senyum palsu. Baekhyun meletakkan gelas winenya dengan kasar dan pergi ke luar ballroom. Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol melepas rangkulan Namjoo dan pergi menyusul Baekhyun. Namjoo tertawa jahat sambil meminum wine nya.

"Kali ini rencanaku berjalan mulus. Tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku. Hahahahahha.".

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri setiap inci dari gedung sekolahnya. Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun dimana pun. Hanya satu tempat yang sekarang ada di benaknya. Atap membuka pintu reyot yang menuju atap sekolah. Benar. Baekhyun berdiri seperti patung di seberangnya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Cha-chagi...Tolong dengarkan aku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."Ucap Chanyeol gemetaran. Ia memegang bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyibakkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol. To the point. Who is she? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?."Baekhyun memutar badannya.

"Dia...dengar aku tak ada hubungan apapun denganya sekarang. I Swear. Percayalah padaku." Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas berciuman dengannya. Apa kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya? Tidak mungkin tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kalian. Semua itu sudah terekam di otakku. Aku melihatmu berci—"

"Saem, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Dia duluan."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengelak chanyeol? Jika kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya seharusnya kau mengelak."

"Aku-aku tidak bisa waktu itu. Aku-"

"Chanyeol! hhh... Sudah jangan banyak alasan. Sekarang sudah jelas. " Baekhyun menangis. Eyelinernya luntur. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berlari ke parkiran. Ia harus melewatkan pesta Xmas yang hanya setahun sekali itu. Di mobilnya, bersandarlah Namjoo. Namjoo menyambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendorong kasar tubuh Namjoo.

"ini semua karenamu."Ucap Chanyeol kasar. Namjoo memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Aku? Apa salahku? Aku ini tunanganmu. Sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan itu."Jawab Namjoo santai.

"Sejak kapan kita bertunangan?! Heh? Sejak kapan? Mendengarmu mengucap kata 'bertunangan', itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak pernah bertunangan denganmu."Teriak Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau lupa janjimu? Aku datang menemuimu karena aku ingin menagih janjimu 5 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Namjoo. Chanyeol berhenti sebentar. Lalu masuk dan memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan Namjoo sendiri.

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan kesal sekaligus bingung. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi bagaimana caranya ia pun tak tahu. Ia tak bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat supaya Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit hati. Belum lagi besok malam, ia ada Xmas Party dengan Sehun dan Kai. Dirumah Chanyeol .

"Ini semua karenamu, namjoo. Mengapa kau kembali ke kehidupanku yang sudah cukup tentram ini astaga Tuhan."

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya kencang agar dapat sampai dirumah dengan cepat.

Chanyeol sampai dirumah. Sepi. Tapi ia tahu jika Baekhyun sudah pulang daritadi. Buktinya heels dan tasnya tergeletak di atas sofa. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Chanyeol naik dan masuk kekamarnya -kamar Baekyun juga-. Tampak Baekhyun yang melamum kearah jendela yang terbuka. Tirainya bergerak kesana kemari akibat angin. Tampilan Baekhyun sekarang lebih parah dari insident Baekhyun dulu ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam selokan. Sangat kacau. Chanyeol mengambil nafas.

"Cha-chagi.."

Tidak ada sautan.

"Tolong maafkan aku. Tapi serius aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya."

Baekhyun masih diam.

"Tolong jangan diam begini, Chagi."

Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Lalu siapa dia. Beritahu aku. It's okey." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Dia..sssh..apa ya..hemm dia adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Tapi-tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena aku punya kau."

"Menikahlah dengannya. Dia seperti lebih mengerti kau daripada aku. Kalian tampak serasi. Memang salah aku datang ke dalam kehidupanmu."Ujar Baekhyun sambil berpangku dagu pada lutut.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Yaitu kau, Saem. Jika aku lulus nanti. Atau tahun depan. Kita bisa menikah."Ucap Chanyeol.

"Really?" baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu atas insiden malam ini. Tapi aku sudah merasa sedikit aku tahu ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya. Aku harus belajar menerima. "Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Malam itu mereka berbaikan.

Baekhyun berlari sambil membenarkan mantelnya yang belum terpasang sempurna. Chanyeol yang sedang main psp menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Chagi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan larinya. Ia menyambar tas yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Aku mau mengambil pesanan kue kering di kedai temanku. Tidak lama.. Sekalian membeli beberapa kaleng bir untuk nanti malam." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin meneruskan langkahnya tetapi Chanyeol menarik lengannya. Baekhyun berbalik.

"Aku antar ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku naik bus saja. Tidak jauh kok."

Chanyeol mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin ikut. Boleh ya.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK. AKU BERANGKAT." Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mematung melihatnya. _'Mungkin dia sedang PMS'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong panjang dan gelap dengan menenteng beberapa kantung plastik. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia memilih jalan di lorong itu karena hanya satu-satunya jalan pintas menuju rumah. Saat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan santai, dantanglah komplotan preman.

"ehm..hai gadis cantik." 3 orang mendatangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas earphonenya.

"Kau manis sekali..Rumahmu dimana? Mari kita antar." Ucap pria yang menggunakan beanie sambil memegang dagu baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin memberontak tetapi tangannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh 2 rekan preman tadi.

"lepaskan aku!"

"Ush ush calm girl.. ayo kita bermain."Ucap pria itu. Pria itu mulai membuka mantel Baekhyun.

But..

"HEY KAU YANG DISANA." Teriak seorang pria.

Preman ber- beanie itu menoleh. Baekhyun semakin takut. Baekhyun dapat melihat siluet pria asing itu. Pria itu mendekat dan menampakkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak kenal dengan pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan gadis ini sebelum kau babak belur." Ucap pria asing itu. Preman berbeanie itu tampak ogah melepas tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa. Ini mangsa kami. Shuh Shuh.." pria berbeanie itu mengusir pria asing. Pria asing yang tidak dikenal Baekhyun mulai menghajar para preman dan melindungi Baekhyun. Para preman kalah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Prai itu membantu Baekhyun membereskan belanjaan Baekhyun dan memeriksa keadaan baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Disini memang tidak aman. Lain kali ambillah jalan lain selain jalan ini." Ucapnya ramah. Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan pria asing itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak pria itu. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Namaku Luhan, kalau kau?" teriaknya lagi.

"Aku Baekhyun. Salam kenal. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Baekhyun melambai lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Pria bernama Luhan itu menyeringai. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jeansnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Rencana A sudah terlaksana, Kim."_ Luhan memasukkan ponselnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan lorong suram itu.

.

.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel. Ia lekas membuka pintu depan dan masuk kerumah.

"Chagi, im Home." Teriak Baekhyun nyaring. Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci piring langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Bawaanmu banyak sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun membereskan belanjaan. Baekhyun melepas mantelnya lalu mebaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Baekhyun terus memikirkan pria yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Sepertinya dia bukan penduduk asli sini." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memainkan kakinya. Chanyeol datang sambil membawa setoples kue kering.

"emm chagi, kue ini lezat sekali. Madu yang ada ditengahnya sangat manis heem.." Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang tidur-tidur an.

"jangan dimakan, pabo. Ini untuk nanti Xmas Party. Kalau habis kita nanti menyajikan apa?" Teriak Baekhyun sambil meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerutu lalu menutup toples itu. Baekhyun kembali melamun. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun agar tersadar dari lamunan tak bergunanya lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Baekhyun tersadar kembali.

"Channyeoll! Jangan menghancurkan lamunanku." Teriak Baekyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusun berbagai macam kue kering dan minuman di meja tamu. Tak lupa meletakkan pohon natal dan menghiasnya. Baekhyun memakai dress santa sepaha dengan bulu bulu putih di leher dan paha serta lonceng kecil di bagian dada. Chanyeol memakai baju santa couple dengan Baekhyun, celana putih. Tak lupa mereka memakai bando tanduk rusa. Lengkap lah penampilan mereka.

"Sekarang kita tunggu mereka. Chagi, kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk mereka kan?" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

5 menit..

10 menit..

"BAEKHYUN SONSAENG, CHANYEOL! MERRY XMAS!" Teriak Sehun dan Kai tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri dan menyambut mereka berdua.

"Merry Xmas too." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan sehun dan kai duduk.

"Yahoo...senang rasanya bisa merayakan natal bersama kalian." Ucap Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan. Entah mengapa Sehun menjadi feminim seketika. Baekhyun dan lainnya tersenyum riang.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi natal yang paling indah seumur hidupku. Karena bisa merayakan bersama." Ucap Baekhyun senang. Semuanya setuju. Semua mulai bertukar kado. Semua bersenda gurau sambil menikmati bir dan berbagai macam makanan yang disediakan.

"Ayo kita buka kadonya." Teriak Kai girang. Semuanya setuju. Mulai dari Sehun. Sebuah pedang samurai dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan juga sebuah MP3 player dari Kai.

"Wooooooww...terima kasih..." Sehun berteriak girang. Sekarang giliran Kai. Kai membukanya perlahan. Sebuah Sepatu dari baekhyun dan chanyeol, serta papan skate dari Sehun.

"Kalian memang tau apa kesukaanku." Ucap Kai senang.

Dan sekarang giliran baekhyun. Ia membukanya. Sebuah high heels berwarna merah dengan pompom putih di tengahnya, dan...sekotak eyeliner hitam dan biru tua dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan seribu tanda tanya.

"Lumayan, buy 1 get 1." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semua." Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Semua nya mengagguk senang.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Yeol." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Nanti saja."

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Okey ayo dimakan kuenya,,,spesial looh." Ucap baekhyun sambil menyimpan kadonya. Ditengah tengah candaan mereka, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Semuanya bingung.

"Kau hanya mengundang mereka berdua, kan?" Bisik Baekhyun penuh selidik. Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK..

Pintu terbuka.

Dan yang datang adalah...

"Kim Namjoo? Sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa kau kerumahku?" Ucap Chanyeol kaget. Namjoo memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha melihat siapa yang datang. Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol menutupi.

"Chanyeol..siapa yang—" omongan Baekhyun terputus. Kim Namjoo datang dari balik tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbelalak. Baju seronok namjoo membuatnya jijik. Sehun dan Kai hanya saling pandang memandang.

"K-kau?" baekhyun berdiri sambil menunjuk Namjoo. Namjoo duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun kembali menatap Namjoo.

"Chanyeol, ini kado untukmu." Namjoo memberikan kado kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Ayo buka." Pinta Namjoo. Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak. Baekhyun juga penasaran apa isinya. Chanyeol membuka kadonya. Komik 4 seri. Baekhyun terbelalak. Isi kadonya sama dengan Namjoo. Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? ini barang yang aku inginkan sejak dulu." Ucap Chanyeol. Namjoo tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun meremas kaleng bir yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Aku memang tau apa yang calon suamiku inginkan." Jawab Namjoo sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Terpaku. Mematung ditempat. Badannya kaku. Sehun dan Kai kebingungan.

"Chanyeol..apa maksudnya ini? Calon suami? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baek nuna?" Tanya Kai penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol tak bisa menjelaskan.

"kalian pasti Kai dan Sehun. Sahabat Chanyeol sedari kecil. Bagus kalian bertanya. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah bertunangan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan sebentar lagi kami pasti akan menikah. Karena Chanyeol Sudah bilang akan menikahiku saat ia sudah lulus dari SMA dan masuk perguruan tinggi, ya kan Chanyeollie..." jelas Namjoo. Namjoo sedari tadi menggoda Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak kuasa melihatnya. Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil bilang 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'.

'_Natal yang paling indah seumur hidupku? Tidak lagi...'_

** TBC**

**Hohoho Hara kembali :^). Ini sebenernya ff udah lama, pas natal tuuh. Cuma akunku bermasalah dan harus bikin akun baru deh. Ga seru ya... Oh ya, pasal bahasa yang kurang baku, emh gimana ya, aku udah kebiasaan pake bahasa tidak formal. Ya kalau readers pingin bahasanya diubah, oke deh untuk chapter mendatang aku pake bahasa baku. Kritik dan saran diperlukan sangat. Kalian juga bisa mengirimkan komentar kalian ke akun twitterku : keukimyongra /pasti aku jawab./**

**Tunggu kelanjutan dari ffku ini ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****5**

Baekhyun memilih pergi ke perpustakaan kota keesokan harinya. Kejadian pada pesta natal kemarin membuatnya muak hingga anjing tetangga sebelah saja ia lempar dengan batu koral saking marahnya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Pagi ini ia mendiamkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sampai di perpustakaan kota. Tempat paling nyaman bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menyusuri setiap rak. Seperti biasa ia akan membaca buku-buku tebal yang berkaitan dengan psikis dan cara meredakan stress. Jujur ia tidak suka pergi ke psikiater atau tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati. Ia lebih suka menyelesaikannya secara manual. Baekhyun mulai mengambil 3 buku tebal dan meletakkannya di buku. Ia mulai membaca.

"Oh God hari ini dingin sekali." Ucap Seseorang. Seseorang tsb duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh. Seseorang tsb juga menoleh.

"k-kau, yang dilorong." Ucap seseorang itu sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Seseorang tsb meletakkan buku-bukunya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"So, Baekhyun?"

"And you, Luhan."

"Great.." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun melanjutkan membacanya. Luhan tampak penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca Baekhyun.

"Cara. Praktis. Menghilangkan. Stress. Wow jadi kau ingin menjadi ahli terapis?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak juga, aku seorang dosen. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin meredakan stress secara manual. Jujur aku tidak suka pergi pergi ke tempat terapi." Jawab Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ekhm, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Tetapi apa salahnya. Yah, kemarin malam aku mengadakan pesta natal bersama teman-temanku dan pacarku. Tak kusangka pestanya hancur karena datangnya satu orang. Kim Namjoo. Awas saja kau"

Luhan langsung berdehem. Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Tenggorokanku gatal, lanjutkan saja." Ucap Luhan mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah ceritanya. Aku kesal sekali hingga aku tak sudi melihat wajah Chanyeol pagi ini." Jelas Baekhyun sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja. Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah, itukan sudah kemarin malam. Oh ya, aku bawa coklat panas. Pas sekali untuk suasanamu yang hancur ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan termos berisi coklat panas dari tasnya. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang. Luhan membuka tutup termos dan menuangkan isinya pada tutup tsb. Luhan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya lalu meminumnya.

"Oh My God, panas sekali." Baekhyun menjauhkan gelasnya dan mengipasi mulutnya dengan tangan. Luhan tergerak untuk menolong. Luhan menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Luhan meniup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan aliran listrik yang terus mengalir, karena wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Luhan.

CKRIK... /suara kamera/

"_jackpot"_

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya. Baekhyun dengan canggung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Te-terima kasih" Ucap Baekhyun masih canggung. Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita seumuran, jadi hilangkan semua kecanggungan ini." Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"By the way, aku dengar kau dosen, di bidang apa?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Matematika." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau dosen muda ya, kau pasti sangat jenius. Aku juga berkecimpung di dunia matematika. Hanya saja aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja. Aku masih harus meneruskan kuliahku. Aku juag belum lama pindah dari China ke Korea." Jelas terlihat tertarik.

"China? Wow lumayan juga. Pantas parasmu sedikit asing dari yang aku tahu." Baekhyun tertarik dengan topik bahasan kali ini. But..

Luhan terus memandangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri.

"Oh ya, berhubung kau seorang dosen, aku ingin kau membantuku dalam semua tugasku. Kau tahu, aku tidak sesempurna kau dalam bidang matematika." Pinta Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ini nomor ponselku, kau bisa menelponku kapan saja." Baekhyun memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor ponselnya. Luhan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Thanks." Luhan memasukkan secarik kertas itu ke saku jaketnya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus memberi makan anjingku. Aku hampir lupa. Sampai jumpa. Akan kutelpon kau." Luhan membawa tasnya lalu pergi. Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun mengingat kaejadian dimana Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya seperti ingin menciumnya. Baekhyun begidik sendiri mengingatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggantungkan mantelnya di tiang penggantung. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja?" Chanyol merengek. Baekhyun tidak merespon Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah. Chanyeol duduk di sampinya sambil terus memandangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa risih.

"Argh, kau ini kenapa?" baekhyun melempar majalahnya. Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu? Hehm? Aku pusing dengan gadis jalang itu!" Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ba-baiklah..aku minta maaf. Itu semua diluar rencana, chagi. Aku tidak pernah mengundangnya dalam acara apapun. Percayalah padaku." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap-usapnya.

"Di lain waktu, awas saja jika kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis jalang itu. Akan kutendang kau keluar dari rumah ini." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus. Chanyeol mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Baekhyun yang berada di dapur langusung pergi ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa chagi? Ini sudah malam, jangan membanting pintu seperti itu."Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar.

"Nuna, apa maksudmu? Kau marah jika aku berhubungan dengan Kim namjoo, tapi kenyataannya, aku malah berhubungan dengan namja lain. Ini maksudnya apa? Apa semua yang kau lakuakan itu benar? Sehingga aku harus selalu menuruti apa katamu?" Teriak Chanyeol kesal. Bakehyun bingung.

"Namja lain? Si-siapa? Chanyeol, kau adalah namjaku. Tak ada namja lain yang kumiliki selain dirimu." Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Lalu, ini siapa?" Tanya chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Fotonya dnegan Luhan di perpustakaan.

"i-Itu...itu temanku Chanyeol, percayalah. Siapa yang mengirimimu foto ini? Jangan jangan Namjoo? Iya kan? Mengapa ia selalu mengusik hubungan kita? Jelas jelas itu foto hoax. Kamu tidak berciuman. Percayalah!" Baekhyun ikut kesal. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya tetapi dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"NUNA! Jangan memindah topik. Iya memang Namjoo yang mengirimkannya. Memang salah? Dan kembali lagi, Siapa namja berambut coklat itu?" Chanyeeol masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang kita hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Karena aku sadar diri, aku masih memilikimu! Yah benarkan Namjoo..Namjoo hanya ingin merusak hubungan kita. Mengapa kau terus saja memercayainya? Kau bilang kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, tetapi kau masih saja memercayainya? Dari pada kekasihmu sendiri? Kau ini memilih siapa? Aku atau dia?!" Teriak Bakehyun kesal. Chanyeol berdecih.

"Bukan aku tidak percaya padamu, teta- .."

"LALU MENGAPA KAU MASIH TERUS SAJA MENYALAHKANKU? AKU BILANG DIA HANYA TEMAN YA TEMAN. JIKA KAU MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA, IT'S OKEY.!" Baekhyun pergi dengan air mata bercucuran. Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar.

"MENGAPA CHANYEOL MEMILIH GADIS JALANG ITU DARIPADA AKU? MENGAPA DIA LEBIH PERCAYA PADANYA? TUHAN AKU INI KURANG APA? " Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Terdengar tangis Baekhyun yang menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol ingin menghampiri tetapi dia terlali takut. Jadi ia biarkan saja Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun selalu pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dan di sanalah ia kembali bertemu dengan Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Hai, Lu.." Sapa Baekhyun. Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tampaknya kau sedang ada masalah ya..Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada prihatin. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Seperti biasa, aku bertengkar dengan pacarku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertengkar dengan pacarku. Sekalipun itu hal sepele." Baekhyun bertopang dagu. Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Itu sudah wajar, Baek. Semua pasangan pasti mengalami itu juga." Jeas Luhan. Baekhyun tersneyum tipis.

"Apa kau..pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sebeumnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Luhan terkejut. Ia tersenyum.

"Aaah.. masalah itu..belum pernah. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak ada niatan untuk menjalin hubungan.. tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada seorang gadis yang sedang menarik hatiku."

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya.

"Siapa..itu?"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku dan dia baru mengenal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia sangat lucu. Aku gemas denganya." Luhan tampak senyum-senyum sendiri. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Baekhyun membolak-balik buku tipis yang ada di atas meja sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin dia pasti orang yang baik." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya di balik telinga. Luhan mengeluarkan Smirk Andalannya. Baekhyun melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat ia pinjam kemarin. Sangat serius. Tiba-tiba Ponsel Luhan berdering, tanda ada pesan masuk. Luhan cepat-cepat membukanya. Dari seseorang berinisial 'KNJ'.

"_Lu, cepat ke Night Club sekarang"_ Seperti itulah isi pesannya. Luhan menarik sebelah mulutnya. Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu. Tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bye-Bye." Luhan melambai lalu pergi entah kemana. Baek hanya tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol sedang bersama seseorang. Yap Kim Namjoo. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak minum-minum. Kim Namjoo memaksanya datang menemuinya di Club. Mereka berdua duduk bersama di Bar. Namjoo menyesap minumannya lalu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau memilih Baekhyun daripada aku? Sudah jelas aku bisa membantu perusahaan keluargamu. Keluargaku punya peran penting dalam kemajuan bisnis kita. Dan sebentar lagi Aku akan menjadi pewaris tahta. Kau juga. Jadi mengapa kau memilih dia?" Tanya Namjoo sedikit meninggikan nada. Chanyeol memasang muka dinginnya.

"Yang aku cari selama ini bukanlah pasangan untuk bisnis. Tetapi pasangan hidup." Jawabnya singkat. Namjoo berdecih.

"Bukannya aku lebih sempurna daripada dia? Aku punya kekuasaan, uang, dan sudah pasti aku cantik. Belum lagi keluargamu sudah berhubungan erat dengan keluagaku. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya dosen biasa." Namjoo menyesap minumannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan amarah.

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Baekhyun adalah wanita teristimewa yang pernah aku te—" Perkataan Chanyeol terputus karena tiba-tiba Namjoo menicum bibirnya.

Dan tanpa sadar ada yang memotretnya.

CKRIK /suara kamera/

"_Kena kau, Park Chanyeol"_

Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan ciuman Namjoo dan menampar pipi Namjoo. Namjoo memalingkan wajahnya sambil memegangi pipinya yng memerah.

"Jaga tingkah lakumu! Aku ini bukan bonekamu. Dan sekali lagi tidak! Aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain Byun Baekhyun. Ingat Itu!" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi kelaur Club. Namjoo yang masih memegangi pipinya tersenyum sinis. Namjoo menyalakan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

"_Apa aku sudah memotretnya? Apa aku kurang dalam menciumnya? Hahaha"_ Seperti itu isinya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai dirumahnya. Ia menghabiskan setengah harinya hingga malam tiba dengan pergi ke rental game. Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil memijit pelipisnya. Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil membawa jus anggur untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneguknya kasar. Baekhyun tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Ada masalah apa? Kau tampak kacau." Tanya Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol menggeleng tanda tidak ada apa-apa. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Saat ingin mengambil piring, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Tanda ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun bersandar di meja dapur sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar setelah membaca pesan tsb. Pesan dari Luhan. Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan seketika Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. Ia mengusap pipinya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol kebingungan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Namjoo lagi Namjoo lagi. Mau sampai kapan heuh? Sampai kapan? Sebenarnya kau ini cinta atau tidak kepadaku? Kau selalu bersama dengannya sepanjang waktu. Dan sekarang kau berciuman dengannya di tempat umum. Tega sekali kau!" Baekhyun mulai menangis. Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Chagi..aku-aku-"

"Dan setelah apa yang sudah terjadi kau masih berani memanggilku 'chagi'? " Baekhyun berteriak kesal. Chanyeol serba salah. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Keluar..." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol masih disana, memegangi pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"KELUAR !" Baekhyun berteriak. Matanya merah. Ia mendorong Chanyeol keluar. Chanyeol terhuyung ke taman. Baekhyun meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam di depan Chanyeol lalu mengunci pintu depan. Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Chanyeol membawa nampannya. Dari Balkon, Baekhyun meleparkan kantung tidur. Kantung tidur itu tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"TIDURLAH DI GAZEBO! SEMALAMAN INI KAU TIDAK BOLEH MASUK DAN TIDUR DIRUMAH. RENUNGILAH PERBUATAN BODOHMU ITU!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia langsung menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Chanyeol tak bisa apa-apa. Chanyeol tahu dia sudah kelewatan. Tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan Namjoo yang semakin hari semakin ganas. Ia duduk di balkon sambil menikmati supnya yang mulai dingin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, terdapat kamera tersembunyi di beberapa tempat di rumah Chanyeol. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Sedangkan dirumah Chanyeol sudah banyak terpasang CCTV. Jadi tidak perlu Hidden Camera. Sudah jelas itu perbuatan siapa?.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai kalian para readers. Thanks sudah mau ngikutin ff ku. Di ff ini aku mulai memakai bahasa baku haha cocok gak?Maaf ya gabisa ningkatin volume ff. Buntet nih, kehabisan ide. Oya akhir-akhir ini aku sering telat publish ff nih..maaf internet sedang bermasalah.**

**Maaf gabisa bales review..entah kenapa internet tidak memperbolehkan :'D /sobs/ alias lemot. Kritik dan saran masih bisa dikirimkan melalu akun twitterku : keukimyongra**

**Thanks sudah mau baca. Nantikan kelanjutan dari ff ini bwahahaha :D /ketawanya buto ijo/.**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****6**

Kemarin malam Chanyeol benar-benar tidur di gazebo beralaskan kantung tidur. Pola Lantai yang tidak rata membuat punggung Chanyeol serasa terkena batu es, tajam dan dingin. Ia Bangun setelah mendengar tetangga sebelah membunyikan klakson mobil. Ia mengusap matanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ini masih pukul 8. Ia juga cuti, tidak ada yang harus dilakukan. Disampingnya ada susu panas dan sandwich telur. Juga ada sticky note yang menempel di nampan, bertuliskan _'makanlah sarapanmu, lalu mandi. Jangan terlalu lama diluar, udara sedang dingin. Meskipun Gazebo indoor, tetap saja dingin.' _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil membacanya. Ternyata Baekhyun memiliki rasa kasihan juga. Ia membuka bungkusan sandwich telur lalu memakannya. Tak lupa minum susu dan membereskan 'tempat tidurnya'. Setelah itu Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah.

Didalam rumah sepi sekali suasananya. Baekhyun tampaknya sedang keluar, mungkin ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Di dapur sudah ada sup kacang merah dan kroket kentang. Chanyeol meletakkan nampan dan gelas ke bak pencuci piring.

DRRRT..DRRT...

Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu yang bergetar. Ia mencari sumber suara. Jackpot! Ponsel baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol mengambilnya dari meja tamu.

'1 Pesan Masuk'

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut. Ternyata dari Luhan. Ia membacanya.

'_malam ini kau ada acara? Mau makan malam bersama?'_ begitulah isinya. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Oh? Jadi ini teman 'kencan buta' nuna...Dasar kau ya! Beraninya menyentuh nunaku. Awas saja sampai kau mengambil nuna dari ku, akan kugali liang kubur untukmu dan aku masukkan tulang dan bangkaimu bersama sampah masyarakat lainnya. Lalu kubakar dan kujadikan api untuk membakar BBQ. Sedap pasti rasanya." Umpat Chanyeol. Ia melempar ponsel Baekhyun ke sofa dan pergi mandi.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mondar-mandir di dapur dengan berkali-kali membuka dan menutup pintu lemari es.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan." Desah Chanyeol bosan. Tiba-tiba..

TING TONG...TING TONG

Chanyeol bergegas ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata kedua orang tua Chanyeol pulang dari Pertemuan bisnis mereka.

"Chanyeol anakku...kami pulang.." Teriak Ibu Chanyeol sambil menghambur memeluk anaknya itu. Ayah Chanyeol masuk sambil membawa beberapa koper.

"Kau sedang sendirian di rumah? Baekhyun dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ibu Chanyeol menengok isi rumah sambil mencari Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia pergi ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami agak sedikit kacau." Chanyeol menyodorkan jus anggur kepada ibunya. Ibunya meminumnya.

"Kacau? Bagaimana bisa? Astagaaa..." ibu Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Wajarlah jika pasangan seperti kami mendapatkan perpecahan, masalah sepele pun bisa kami jadikan bahan pertengkaran. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tahu jika anaknya sekarang menjalin hubungan serius dengan mantan guru lesnya. Dan mereka pun memakluminya. Rencana pernikahan yang dibuat Chanyeol pun mereka menyetujuinya.

Ibu Chanyeol terseyum.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang. Baekhyun pulang dari perpustakaan kota. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Tampaknya mereka sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Nuna, orang tua ku datang, sambutlah mereka." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah terkejut. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri orang tua Chanyeol.

"Ah...Halo...Lama tidak bertemu." Baekhyun membungkuk didepan orang tua Chanyeol. Orang tua Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baekhyun...Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Ayah Chanyeol.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sopan. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Mau ku buatkan teh? Kebetulan kami mendapat banyak teh dari tetangga sebelah." Baekhyun langsung tanggap membuatkan teh. Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk menggoda Baekhyun seperti biasa.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang risih memukul lembut lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun diam. Saat Baekhyun melanjutkan membuat teh. Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun. Benar-benar seperti pasangan suami istri. Kedua Orang tua Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya. Saat sedang hangatnya suasana, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Ibu Chanyeol langsung membukakan pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih asik bermain menoleh dengan cepat. Dan yang datang adalah...

Kim

Nam

Joo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Namjoo memeluk Ibu Chanyeol.

"kim nam Joo, kau sudah secantik ini sekarang. Aku dengar kau sekarang terjun ke dunia model ya? Wah selamat." Ibu Chanyeol menyambut Namjoo. Gadis itu tersenyum riang. Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Ayah Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol tersenyum. Namjoo langsung cemberut saat melihat adegan mesra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bibi Park, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadap calon tunanganku? Mengapa mereka berpelukan? Bibi Park, dia kan tunanganku..Seharusnya kau menjauhkan gadis itu dan beri dia pelajaran agar tidak mendekati Chanyeolku. Chanyeol hanya milikku. MILIKKU!" Namjoo merengek seperti anak TK. Ibu Chanyeol bingung harus apa. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah naik pitam.

"Rasanya ingin kuhajar saja Gadis tengik itu." Baekhyun sudah ingin maju dengan pukulan mautnya, tetapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol mengajak Namjoo duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ehm..begini Namjoo, Saat kami pergi keluar nergeri bersama perusahaanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu, Pihak Kim Coop. Dan Park Coop . sudah membatalkan semua perjanjian itu. Karena ternyata Chanyeol sudah merencanakan pernikahan dengan Baekhyun.". ibu Chanyeol menenangkan Namjoo.

"Oh? Jadi kalian lebih memilih menikahkan Chanyeol dengan gadis seperti dia daripada dengan gadis mapan sepertiku? Astaga Bibi Park, Anda salah pilihan. Coba Anda pikirkan lagi. Aku punya segalanya. Uang, perusahaan, saham, perhiasan, paras cantik, tubuh molek. Lalu? Apa yang kurang dari seorang Kim Namjoo?." Namjoo mulai merengek.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan semua hartamu. Aku tidak menikah demi bisnis. Aku menikah demi hidupku. Dan kau masih belum mengerti juga, Kim Namjoo.." Chanyeol mulai ikut meriuhkan suasana. Ibu Chanyeol bingung. Namjoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh okey..Jika kalian tidak mau merestui pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol. Okey...Perusahaan kalian akan kubuat bangkrut. Apa kalian lupa jika perusahaan kalian ada dibawah kendali perusahaanku sekarang? Sebentar algi aku kan menduduki posisi yahku sebagai presdir. Tanpaku, perusahaan kalian tidak ada apa-apanya. Camkan itu." Ancam Namjoo. Namjoo pergi dari rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Ayah dan ibu chanyeol kebingungan.

"yeobo, Bagaimana ini?" ibu Chanyeol bingung. Ayah Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah. Ibu Chanyeol menunduk sedih.

"Kim Namjoo, setelah berusaha menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, kini kau mulai masuk kedalam dunia keluargaku. Maumu apa?" Chanyeol mendesah lemas. Baekhyun mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan lembut.

.

.

.

**30 Desember 2014.**

Malam ini Sehun dan Kai juga Xiumin dan Jongdae mengadakan pesta Perayaan tahun baru 2015. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan beberpa peralatan dan baju untuk malam ini. Mereka akan menginap di villa paman Xiumin di dekat pantai. Sehun dan Kai sudah sampai di Pantai lebih dahulu, begitu juga Xiumin dan Jongdae. Chanyeol mengepak semua barang dan memasukkannya ke bagasi. Baekhyun menari-nari senang. Dan merekan pun berangkat ke pantai.

Perjalana kepantai menghabiskan waktu 3 jam. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Pasti yang lainnya sudah menyiapkan pestanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di pantai. Buru -buru ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas menata barangnya di kamar villa yang sudah dipesan Xiumin sebelumya.

Setelah berkemas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang membakar BBQ dan jagung.

"Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Teriak Xiumin dari kejauhan. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol cepat bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun membantu Sehun dan Xiumin membersihkan cumi-cumi dan ikan yang dibawa Sehun dan Kai. Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Kai membuat perapian dan menggelar karpet untuk duduk. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, salju tidak turun. Entah mengapa mereka memilih pantai daripada tempat lain.

Para gadis membakar daging dan ikan di tempat pembakaran BBQ. Aromanya menggoda siapa saja yang menciumnya. Para lelaki bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar. Menambah hangat suasana. Mereka tak merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

"Daaam...makanan sudah siap..YEHET!" Sehun membawa cumi-cumi dan daging beserta sayur ke temoat laki-laki berada. Para lelaki menyerbu makannanya. Xiumin dan Baekhyun ikut bergabung.

"Sungguh, ini indah sekali. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan pesta malam tahun baru yang sangat meriah seperti ini." Ucap baekhyun berbinar-binar. Semuanya tersenyum.

"Setiap malam pergantian tahun kami selalu mengadakan pesta seperti ini..tentu saja ditempat yang berbeda-beda. Jadi kau sangat beruntung kali ini berada di puncaknya. Yaitu pesta di pantai. Kita akan melihat matahari terbit bersama." Jelas Kai sambil terus memasukkan daging ke mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Tetapi dulu Chanyeol masih sendiri jadi hahahaha dia kami paksa melihat adegan romantis. Salah sendiri tidak punya kekasih hahahahahah." Tawa Jongdae meledak. Semua ikut tertawa. Chanyeol melempari Jongdae dengan pasir. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan keluarga menyelumuti mereka berenam.

"Lalu..Bagaimana denganmu, Baekkie unnie?" Tanya Xiumin. Baekhyun hanya menarik sudut mulutnya sedikit. Baekhyun mulai bercerita. Semua orang hanyut dalam cerita Baekhyun yang tampaknya mengharukan.

"Ooh, jadi begitu. Sejak kecil kau sudah mandiri ya. Dan aku tidak menyangka mantan kekasihmu adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Yang aku dengar dia memang seperti paman hidung belang." Xiumin mencoba mencerna cerita Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana pun itu juga sudah masa lalu. Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing.

Malam mereka habiskan dengan makan bersama, bernyanyi bersama, bermain permainan papan, dan lain-lain. Kali ini mereka sedang sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya masing-masing. Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali ke kamar untuk menata barang-barangnya yang belum sempat tertata. Chanyeol yang merasakan kepergian /? Baekhyun dari rombongan akhirnya ikut bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sampai dikamarnya. Ia mencari Baekhyun dan ternyata Baekhyun ada di kamar mandi. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang pintunya sengaja tidak ditutup itu. Baekhyun sedang membuka lilitan tisu di jarinya dan mencucinya dengan air dari wastafel.

"Chagi, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merintih sedikit.

"Aaah..bukan apa-apa, jariku tak sengaja teiris pisau saat menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak usah khawatir." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meniupi jarinya yang terlukan. Chanyeol berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia langsung menyeret Baekhyun dan mendudukkkanya di pinggiran bathub. Ia mengambil plester dari kotak obat dan menempelkannya di jari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"hohoho sudah tidak sakit kan..Plester hewan spesial dari santa..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa ala santa. Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol mengembalikan kotak obat di rak seperti semula.

"Nuna.." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol menunduk sambil memegangi pinggiran wastafel. Baekhyun merasa heran.

"Sebelumnya..aku minta maaf atas semua hal yang ternyata diluar rencanaku. Aku berharap dengan kembalinya kita ke Korea, semuanya akn baik-baik saja. Tetapi ternyata itu semua berbalik. Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol terus memandangi wastafel berembun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah..sekarang aku berusaha menerima semuanya. Tidak selamanya aku harus marah dan marah setiap ada masalah seperti itu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Chan..bagaimana pun juga kita harus tetap bersama..selamanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu selamanya." Ucap Chanyeol.

GUBRAK...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Terdapat Kai dan Jongdae yang jatuh tertimpa ember. Kai dan Jongdae salah tingkah. Mereka telah mengganggu adegan mesra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ehm..eeeh...sekarang waktunya pesta soju." Ucap Kai sambil menarik Jongdae keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah bingung.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bersama teman-temannya di pinggir pantai. Mereka sedang menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun. Beberapa sudah meminum soju. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut bergabung. Mereka minum bersama.

"CHANYEOLLIE!" teriak seorang gadis. Semuanya saling berandangan.

"chanyeollie?" Mereka bertanya-tanya. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi buruk. Seperti akan ada mala petaka. Dan benar..Malapetaka telah datang.

"Namjoo?" chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap kehadiran Namjoo dengan tak percaya. Baekhyun ikut bangkit. Raut wajah Namjoo berubah menjadi kusut saat melihat Baekhyun ikut bangkit.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol berbisik pada Namjoo. Namjoo senyum-senyum.

"Aku dengar dari Bibi Park jika kau sedang pesta tahun baru. Jadi aku ikut." Namjoo cengar-cengir. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan api merah. Matanya terihat berapi-api.

"Chan..siapa dia?" tanya Xiumin dan Jongdae bersamaan. Chanyeol bingung menjelaskannya.

"ehm..dia Kim Namjoo..dia—" perkataan Chanyeol terputus.

"Aku kekasih Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Gadis bernama Baekhyun ini hanya menempel saja pada Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengaku-ngaku. Akulah kekasih yang sebenarnya" ucap Namjoo penuh percaya diri. Chanyeol melotot kearah Namjoo.

"Oh? Begitukah?" Xiumin dan Jongdae saling bertatapan.

"Dan kau pasti Sehun dan Kai. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, iya kan?" Ucap Namjoo sok kenal. Sehun dan Kai hanya tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menarik lengan Namjoo menjauh dari rombongan.

"kau ini sudah gila ya?" Chanyeol membentak Namjoo. Namjoo berkacak pinggang.

"No no no..sekarang jika kau berlaku kasar kepadamu, aku akan melaporkanmu kepada orang tuamu dan orang tuamu terancam bangkrut." Ucap Namjoo sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tas. Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berlaku kasar terhadapmu jika kau berhenti mengganggu ku dan mengganggu Baekhyun nuna. Arraseo?" Chanyeol kembali ke tempatnya duduk bersama Baekhyun. Namjoo ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Perkatannya yang tadi jangan di pikirkan. Dia hanya mengarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Namjoo memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali berbincang dengn Baekhyun.

Tetapi, setiap Chanyeol memberikan perhatian kepada Baekhyun, Namjoo selalu mengusiknya. Namjoo selalu menarik Chanyeol agar menaruh perhatian padanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun. Selalu seperti itu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pun naik darah.

"Aku ambil coklat panas dulu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasarnya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Namjoo melepaskan rangkulannya pada Chanyeol dan pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan gelas-gelas untuk diisi coklat panas. Namjoo menghampiri Baekhyun. Kebetulan tempat berkumpul dengan villa cukup jauh jaraknya. Baekhyun membalikan badannya. Ia terkejut.

"Hai.." Namjoo melambaikan tangan dengan sombongnya. Baekhyun mengacuhkannya dengan terus berjalan. Sampai ditengah jalan Baekhyun dihadang oleh Namjoo.

"Malam ini kau akan kubuat menderita. Chanyeol akan segera aku rampas darimu. Tunggu saja." Namjoo mencoba menyulut api kemarahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam erat nampan berisi coklat panas. Ia sedang tidak ingin marah. Tetapi Namjoo terus saja menggodanya.

"Kalian tidak pantas bersama. Lelaki mapan seperti Chanyeol harus bersama wanita mapan sepertiku. Bukan wanita miskin sepertimu. Menumpang di rumah Chanyeol seperti gelandangan." Ucapan namjoo semakin jauh semakin tajam. Namjoo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Foto ini..aku yang mengambilnya. Lalu aku kirimkan kepada Chanyeol dengan kuberi sedikit bumbu pedas agar lebih sedap. Dan pasti pada waktu itu kalian bertengkar hebatkan? Hahahahahah". Namjoo menunjukkan foto Baekhyun dan Luhan saat di perpustakaan. Baekhyun melotot.

"Jadi...ternyata benar kau—" Baekhyun berhanti berbicara.

Namjoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunjukkan satu foto lagi.

"dan foto ini. Luhan sendiri yang mengambilnya. Semuanya telah kami rencanakan matang-matang. Semua rencana licik dari A hingga Z hanya untuk memutus hubungan kalian. Jadi bersiaplah menerima hukuman yang lebih berat dariku. Kami selalu mengamatimu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun." Ucap Namjoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Namjoo mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari mantelnya. Foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namjoo menyobeknya hingga bagian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpisah lalu ia membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Ia mengambil satu gelas coklat panas. Ia ingin menyiram namjoo dengan coklat itu tetapi ia tahan.

"oh kau ingin menyiramku? Silahkan." Ucap namjoo percaya diri. Baekhyun menggenggam erat gelas itu lalu meminumnya kasar. Setelah itu ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Namjoo.

"Diam kau gadis jalang. Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Chanyeol? Dia tidak menginginkanmu. Haha dan sekarang dengan berani kau ingin mengancamku. Kau tidak takut denganku? Oh my...Kau kan mendapatkan balasannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan manly nya. Namjoo tersenyum licik dan sedikit berdecih. Namjoo langsung mengambil coklat panas dan menyiramkannya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aah panaas." Teriaak Namjoo. Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur menjauh. Chanyeol menghampiri Namjoo dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"huhuhu..Channie...dia menyiramku dengan coklat panas. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berdamai. Tetapi dia malah...Aaah Channie ini panas sekali."Rengek Namjoo sambil mengipasi wajah dan lehernya. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Beraninya kau gadis ini salah satu rencana picikmu?.Kau—" Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Sudahlah nuna! ." bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut. Namjoo tersenyum licik lalu kembali merengek.

"Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi jangan berlaku seperti ini. Masih bagus bila dia mengajak damai."Bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Baekhyun menitihkan air mata. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Namjoo dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyerahkan nampan pada Sehun lalu berlari ke arah villa sambil menyeka airmata. Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai. Kai hanya menggeleng. Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa Namjoo.

"Dan...apa lagi ini.." Sehun mendesah kesal. Akhirnya Mereka kembali dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Di kamar, Baekhyun menangis menyangka Chanyeol membela Namjoo sekarang. Perbuatan licik Namjoo membuatnya semakin terpojok. Ia melempar segala barang yang ada di depan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengantarnya pulang, karenamu dia tak punya baju dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Karenaku? Park Chanyeol! Kau ini di bawah pengaruh buruknya. Dia sudah merencanakan hal buruk ini dan kau sudah terjebak di dalamnya. Kelu—" omongan Baekhyun terpotong.

"NUNA! Kau itu salah sekarang kau malah menuduh Namjoo. Dia ingin mengajakmu berdamai tetapi kau menyiramnya. Tak tahukah kau jika itu tidak sopan? Meskipun dia lebih muda darimu, setidaknya hargailah dia!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap chanyeol.

"Chanyeol...bisakah kau percaya padaku sekali ini saja?. Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Dia sendiri yang menyiram coklat itu...Sumpah aku tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun menegaskan kalimat terakhir. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia yang melakukannya sendiri? Orang bodoh mana yang menyiramkan coklat itu ke tubuhnya sendiri eoh? " Chanyeol masih tak percaya. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kepalanya sudah pening. Dari balik dinding, Namjoo menguping. Ia tersenyum licik.

"_Rasakan itu, Gadis Gelandangan"._

Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan menyeret Namjoo menjauh dari kamar. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang sedang sedih sendirian. Namjoo menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Namjoo.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini. Aku juga ingin melihat kembang api." Rengek Namjoo. Chanyeol tak bisa apa-apa. Sekarang Chanyeol bagaikan menjadi boneka Namjoo. Chanyeol mengelak.

"Bajumu kotor." Ucap Chanyeol khawatir. Namjoo tersenyum.

"It's Okay." Namjoo tersenyum. Chanyeol diam. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil bajunya yang akan dipinjamkan kepada Namjoo. Namjoo memakai kemeja Chanyeol. Lalu mereka kembali ke perapian.

Malam sudah hampir dilewati. Sekarang pukul 23:58. Berarti pesta kembang api sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sehun dan Kai menyiapkan berbagai macam kembang api untuk dimainkan. Chanyeol dan Namjoo duduk di pasir tanpa alas.

TIK TOK TIK TOK 2 menit kemudian

CUUUUT...DAAAR...

Bunyi kembang api mulai terdengar. Gemerlap Kembang api mulai tampak di langit malam. Namjoo begitu menikmatinya. Begitu pula yang lainnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri di seberangnya. Terasa miris melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih dan tatapan kosong duduk disana. Chanyeol ingin menghampirinya, tetapi Namjoo terus saja mencegah. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tak mau bergabung dengan Sehun, Kai, Jongdae, Dan Xiumin. Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi Baekhyun. Selain Baekhyun lebih tua darinya, ia juga tidak tega memlihat Baekhyun merana seperti itu. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol menatapnya. Baekhyun mengaitkan 2 tangannya dan mulai berdoa. Chanyeol melihat kearah Namjoo. Namjoo juga berdoa.

"Semoga hubunganku dengan Chanyeol terus berjalan hingga ke jenjang pernikahan." Ucap Namjoo dalam doanya. Chanyeol menoleh sewot. Dilihatnya wajah tulus Namjoo.

"Maafkan aku Namjoo...tetapi aku tak bisa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk. Namjoo membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Te-tetapi..mengapa?" ucap Namjoo sedikit melas. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdoa. Namoo juga ikut menoleh. Ekspresi Baekhyun makin lama makin memburuk. Dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menitihkan air mata.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, Namjoo...Sungguh berat menerima ini semua. Semua deritaku telah aku bagi dengannya. Aku begitu mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Mungkin ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol lirih. Namjoo menitihkan air mata.

"Aku juga mencitaimu lebih dari apapun, Chanyeol. Tolong mengertilah aku." Namjoo menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman Namjoo.

"Mungkin kita tidak ada kecocokan. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke villa meninggalkan Namjoo. Namjoo menangis meratapi semua kata-kata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai lagi...Di chapter ini aku sudah pake bahasa baku seperti yang kalian minta. Maaf juga kalo masih kurang baku. Disini aku kesel banget sama Namjoo..Tapi tak apalah Nama juga cerita. Maaf juga updatenya lama..hiatus hwhwhwhw :'D**

**Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan. Boleh kirim ke twitter : keukimyongra**

**Makasih udah ngikutin sampe chapter jauh. Aku harap kalian suka sama ceritaku. :^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****7**

**3 hari setelah pesta tahun baru.**

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah Chanyeol, setelah menginap 3 hari di rumah sepupunya. Hari ini Baekhyun ingin mengajak Chanyeol menonton film baru di Bioskop. Dengan 2 tiket di tangannya, ia pulang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memencet bel. Dan keluarlah ibu Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tak seperti biasanya. Ibu Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Kebetulan Chanyeol tidak ada dirumahnya sekarang. Baekhyun hendak pergi ke kamarnya tetapi di cegah oleh ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin bingung. Perilaku Ibu Chanyeol berubah drastis.

"ehmm..ommoni...Ada apa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. Ibu Chanyeol menunduk. Baekhyun makin bingung.

"Nak...sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi...pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol dibatalkan, karena beberapa bulan lagi Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Namjoo. Kami sudah memenuhi semua kontrak dan surat-suratnya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tetapi..ini juga demi perusahaan kami." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Ia meremas tiket yang di pegangnya. Tangannya semakin lemas dan tiket itu pun terjatuh. Ia terduduk di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menitihkan air matanya.

"Kami akan segera mencarikanmu tiket penerbangan kembali ke Amerika. Atau jika kau mau tinggal di korea, kami akan secepatnya menyewakanmu rumah. Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan naik ke lantai dua untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, nak.." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil melepaskan tangan Ibu Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"Tidak ommoni, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bercucuran air mata. Wajahnya memerah. Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai mengemas, ia turun dengan koper dan backpacknya. Ia berhenti di depan Ibu Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan membungkuk 90o.. Ibu chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai depan rumah.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tolong maafkan kami. Jika bukan karena tuntutan perusahaan, kami tidak akan melakukan ini. Aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat bagimu." Ibu Chanyeol mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya lalu pergi dari rumah Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun akan kembali ke rumah sepupunya. Ia masih tidak mood untuk kembali ke Amerika.

.

.

.

Malam hari. Baekhyun sedang membaca buku di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tetapi Baekhyun malah me-rejectnya. Sudah berkali-kali ponselnya berdering karena ada panggilan masuk. Tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ya karena itu dari Chanyeol. Ia ingin secepatnya melupakan Chanyeol. Karena untuk apa mengaharapkan cinta dari orang yang sudah berkeluarga. Tetapi usaha Chanyeol tak berhenti sampai situ saja. Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun meresponnya.

"_Kita harus bicara. Temui aku di Sungai han."_ Begitulah isinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia menutup bukunya dan mengganti bajunya. Ia pun berangkat ke Sungai Han sesuai perintah Chanyeol.

Dan sampailah Baekhyun di sungai Han. Ia berjalan lemas sambil menyeret kakinya. Terlihat mobil Chanyeol sedang terparkir. Dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di kap mobilnya. Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar derap kaki yang di seret. Wajahnya begitu kacau. Begitu pula Baekhyun. Penampilannya seperti orang terdampar di pulau terpencil bertahun-tahun. Chanyeol turun ari kap mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bicara." Ucap Chanyeol serius. Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari Ibumu. Sebaiknya kita berhenti untuk saling menghubungi." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol memasang wajah melasnya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Nuna, A-aku ...maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya hal ini terjadi. Ini semua begitu cepat terjadi. Entah mengapa keluarga Namjoo memaksakan pernikahan ini." Chanyeol mulai bicara. Baekhyun menitihkan air mata. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam sambil mengangis.

"A-aku..aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu. A-aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.". Chanyeol mulai menitihkan air mata. Tangis Baekhyun semakin keras. Baekhyun tak bisa menerima semua hal pahit tentang pernikahan Chanyeol dan Namjoo.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin ini bukan takdir kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Chagi." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi sekarang. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Namjoo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol mengejarnya dan menariknya mendekat. Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangis, begitu pula Baekhyun. Air mata cinta terus menetes. Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Air mata menetes deras dari mata sipitnya. Mereka berhanti berciuman. Dengan wajah yang masih sangat dekat, Chanyeol mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Mungkin Ini ciuman terakhir kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun nuna."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mundur menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia menunduk lalu berjalan pergi dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak rela melepasnya, tetapi apa daya. Baekhyun pun pulang. Ia mengabaikan sepupunya yang bertanya khawatir. Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya jika sepupunya itu bertanya tentang keadaanya. Jelas ia sekarang merasa hancur. Seperti kertas bekas yang di bakar dan abunya terbang menjauh.

.

.

.

Sudah berjari-hari Baekhyun berhenti makan. Ia hanya diam dikamarnya sambil mengamati kotak eyeliner yang di berikan Chanyeol untuk hadiah natalnya. Sepupu Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Ia selalu meletakkan nampan berisi bubur kesukaan Baekhyun tetapi selalu utuh tak tersentuh pada akhirnya. Tetapi jika ditanya tentang keadannya, Baekhyun selalu menjawab "Aku tidak apa-apa". Sepupu Baekhyun bingung harus apa.

"baek..mungkin kau harus pergi ke Amerika secepatnya, disana kau bisa melupakannya meskipun tidak semuanya." Usul Sepupu baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal di Korea lebih lama lagi." Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang tertutup. Sepupu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mendapat info jika pernikahan Park Chanyeol dengan Kim Namjoo tinggal sebulan lagi. Heuuh.. Baek..aku tidak tahu jika selama ini memendam rasa sakit yang mendalam. Aku turut sedih." Sepupu Baekhyun menepuk punggung Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

-Sementara di tempat Namjoo-

Namjoo terlihat senang sekali, disampingnya ada Luhan dengan gelas berisi winenya. Namjoo Dan luhan bersulang untuk kemenangan sementara mereka.

"Lulu deer, lihat...sekarang kita adalah rajanya. Keluarga Chanyeol tunduk pada perusahaan kita. Mereka akan memenuhi setiap keinginan kita hahahahahahaha." Namjoo tertawa bangga. Luhan tersenyum sambil menyesap winenya.

"Aku pikir...bagaimana jika kita memajukan jadwal pernikahannya? Agar tidak ada gangguan lagi. Semakin cepat semakin baik bukan?" Usul Luhan. Namjoo menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sehingga winenya teraduk-aduk. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"bagus juga idemu. Dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak akan sempat berbuat apapun pada Chanyeol. Okey kita majukan menjadi 2 minggu. Berarti tanggal 17 Januari, kita adakan acara pernikahannya." Ucap namjoo sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. /dasar wanita penggoda/. Luhan mengeluarkan smirknya.

Namjoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia terlihat memencet tombol-tombol. Lalu ia dekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Tampaknya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo...Hai...ini aku, Namjoo. Kau tahu kan jika pernikahanku dan Chanyeol sudah dekat. Kuharap kau segera melupakan Chanyeol. Berhenti berhubungan dan lain-lain. Jika kau melanggarnya, aku jamin kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya, selamanya. Bahkan keluarganya tidak akan sudi menerimamu. Apapun."

-dirumah Chanyeol—

"Mworago? Tanggal 17 Januari? Itukan 2 minggu lagi...Namjoo apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Chanyeol. Terdengar suara terkiki dari ponsel Chanyeol.

"_Semakin cepat kan semakin baik. Agar tidak ada GANGGUAN (penegasan di kata 'gangguan')" _

Chanyeol memijit tulang hidungnya. Ia mondar mandir di kamarnya. Dan masuklah Ibu Chanyeol.

"Yeol..ada apa? Mengapa teriak teriak begitu?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya. Chanyeol menoleh. Chanyeol memutus panggilannya dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Keluarga namjoo memajukan pernikahannya menjadi 2 minggu lagi. Astaga..." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Ibu Chanyeol memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Nanti biar appamu yang mengurusnya. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sepupu Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa hari mogok makan, akhirnya Baekhyun sudah hampir kembali ke keadaan normalnya lagi. Hari demi hari Ia sudah mulai melakukan beberapa aktivitas dan makan dengan normal. Sepupu Baekhyun memberika 2 tiket menonton film di bioskop. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Untuk menjernihkan pikiran, setidaknya kita bisa mencoba cara ini" Ucap Sepupu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tiket itu. Tertear Judul film yang ingin ia tonton bersama Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi akhirnya tidak jadi. Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, Eonnie..." Baekhyun memasang senyum. Sepupu Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk ganti baju. Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah bersiap-siap, Akhirnya mereka berangkat.

Film akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Para pngunjung termasuk Baekhyun sudah menempati tempatnya masing-masing. Dan Film pun di mulai. Semua orang termasuk Baekhyun menimati Film tersebut. Tetapi, Baekhyun sedikit merasa terganggu oleh namja di sebelahnya. Namja itu terus saja menatapnya. Baekhyun tidak menoleh kepada namja itu atau pun memberi respon. Ia sekarang hanya ingin menonton film dengan tenang. Tenang dan menghayati Film. Hingga Baekhyun menitihkan air mata saking menghayatinya. Bukan hanya karena cerita Film yang mengharukan, tetapi juga pasal Chanyeol.

Menit berganti jam. Akhirnya Film telah usai. Semua orang keluar dari studio. Sekarang baekhyun dan Sepupunya akan menuju Food Court untuk mengganjal perut. Sementara sepepu Baekhyun memesankan makanan, Baekhyun pun pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Saat ia sedang mencuci tangan, datanglah seorang namja. Namja itu mencuci tangan di wastafek sebelahnya. Namja itu terus memandangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ada di bioskop.

"apa benar...Kau byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Namja itu. Baekhyun menoleh. Namja itu tersenyum.

"ternyata ini benar kau, nuna. Ini Chanyeolmu..." Namja itu tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun memasang wajah datar tanpa respon. Namja bernama Chanyeol itu kebingungan.

"Apa..kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol memasang wajah kecewa.

"Chanyeollie...cepat...makanannya sudah datang." Teriak seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Namjoo. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Namjoo lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Mungkin anda salah orang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil setengah membungkuk. Ia pergi ke mejanya. Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan hilang dibalik kerumunan orang. Chanyeol merasakan sakit luar biasa. Baekhyun berusaha melupakannya. Chanyeol tak bisa menerima ini semua.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Baekhyun sedang berjalan di taman sekarang. Taman yang sangat ia impikan bisa berjalan bersama anak masa depannya dan Chanyeol. Taman yang lumayan tenang dengan sebuah air mancur di berbantuk bunga besar ditengahnya. Tak banyak orang yang berlari pagi. Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Melihat pasangan suami istri berserta anak didepannya, baekhyun jadi membayangkan masa-masa indah bersama Chanyeol dan anak masa depannya.

-Bayangan Baekhyun-

_Baekhyun sedang duduk bersama Chanyeol sambil makan es krim. Memandangi air mancur yang indah. Mereka saling bercakap-cakap, bersenda gurau. Dan datanglah anak laki-laki. Ia tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol._

"_Appa, aku ingin itu" ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk es krim yang di pegang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum._

"_Chanhyun, kau tadi sudah makan es krim, jangan makan lagi. Nanti sakit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala anak laki laki bernama Chanhyun itu. Chanhyun cemberut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama._

-end—

Baekhyun menitihkan air mata. Bayangan itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Park Chanhyun..nama yang sudah kita rencanakan sejak dulu. Sungguh nama manis." Baekhyun menunduk sambil menyepak-nyepakkan kakinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali berjalan mengelilingi taman. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. Tidak ada siapapun. Saat ia kembali ke posisinya, ada seorang namja berpakaian serba tertutup. Salah satu namja langsung menutup mulut dan hidung Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun merasakan berat dikepalanya. Tubuhnya melemas. Matanya perlahan menutup. Dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

,

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur. Nafasnya juga sedikit tak beraturan.

"_Dimana aku?"_

**TBC**

**Hai...haaah..entah mengapa nangis sendiri bacanya. Semoga kalian suka. Astaga Cuma 1K words aduh jangan salahin Hara maaf...ini buru-buru banget.**

**Kritik dan saran diperlukan sangat. Bisa kirim di twitterku : keukimyongra atau follow juga akun tsb, mention for follback.**

**Nantikan kelanjutannya :^)**


	18. Chapter 18

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****8**

Hari ini Chanyeol berada di Bridal Shop bersama Namjoo. Mereka akan mencoba beberapa baju untuk pernikahan mereka. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan acara pernikahan mereka akan di gelar secara megah-megahan, karena menyangkut dua perusahaan yang sama-sama berjayanya. Sedari tadi Namjoo berpindah lemari untuk mencari gaun yang pas. Hampir semua gaun yang dipakai oleh Namjoo dinilai tak pantas oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika yang ini? Lihat? Mutiaranya menjuntai panjang, aku suka sekali." Tanya Namjoo sambil berputar-putar di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menopang dagu. Ia tampak malas sekali. Ia menggeleng. Namjoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Yang ini kau tidak suka, yang itu juga tidak suka. Yang murah tidak suka, yang mahal pun juga. Lalu yang mana?" Tanya Namjoo kesal. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yang pantas menggunakan itu dan yang pantas mendampingiku saat di altar adalah Byun Baekhyun, bukan kau." Ucap Chanyeol tajam sambil berlalu. Namjoo memasang wajah kesal.

"Baekhyun lagi Baekhyun lagi. Tak bisa kah kau melupakannya?" teriak Namjoo kesal. Namjoo buru-buru berganti baju lalu pulang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melamun dalam mobilnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tak mengenalinya. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Ia sudah menyangka pasti ini semua adalah tipu muslihat Namjoo. Chanyeol memukul setir mobilnya kesal. Ia langsung memacu mobilnya kencang dan pulang.

Chanyeol sampai di rumah. Ia lekas memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Chanyeol masuk ke rumah. Di ruang tamu sudah ada kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Chanyeol lewat di depan mereka tanpa menghiraukan mereka. Tiba-tiba kedua orang tua Chanyeol berdiri.

"Park Chanyeol!" Panggil ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh. Chanyeol langusng menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeo dengan wajah tak berdosa. Ibu Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Berhenti memikirkann Byun Baekhyun dan pikirkanlah pernikahanmu dengan namjoo." Ucap Ibunya marah. Chanyeol bertambah bingung.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Namjoo beberapa hari lagi. Kau seharusnya segera melupakan Baekhyun dan mulailah kehidupan barumu dengan Namjoo. Berhentilah beranggapan jika semua hal di dunia ini hanya pantas untuk Baekhyun. Kau dan Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apa lagi." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol membuang muka.

"sejak awala aku memang tidak ingin bersama Namjoo. Hanya Baekhyun nuna yang kupunya dan dia merenggutnya dariku, lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh agarntak pernah bertemu denganku. Aku mencintai Baekhyun nuna tulus dari hati. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mencintai wanita selain baekhyun nuna, meskipun hanya berpura-pura aku tak akan sudi." Jelas Chanyeol kesal. Ibu Chanyeol melotot pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang kau fokuslah apda masa depanmu. Mengharapkan Baekhyun sepanjang hari tidak akan bermakna." Teriak ibu Chanyeol marah. Ayah chanyeol menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mulai besok kau tidak boleh keluar rumah tanpa seijin appa dan eomma, dan kami akan segera membuang segala macam tentang Baekhyun, kontakmu dengan Baekhyun. Intinya segalanya tentang Baekhyun." Ucap appa chanyeol tegas. Jika appanya yang sudah berkata, ia tidak bisa mengelak. Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Ia langsung ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar dikurung oleh orang tuanya. Setiap hari ia hanya bermain dikamarnya dan menonton televisi. Pernikahan menjelang 3 hari. Selama itu pula Chanyeol selalu dipaksa mengurus pernikahannya. Sehun dan Kai pun hanya boleh sesekali datang berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol. Sungguh tertekan.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali ketoko Gaun pernikahan untuk mengantarkan Namjoo. Kali ini Ibu Chanyeol turut serta. Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas. Ia menatap gaun-gaun yang berjajar rapih. Namjoo berhenti di sebuah rak dan mengambil satu gaun.

"Chanyeollie...bagaimana pendapatmu? Bagus bukan?" Ucap Namjoo sambil meletakkan gaunnya di depan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tak menyauti. Dia hanya duduk sambil menatap sekitarnya. Namjoo memasang wajah sedikit kecewa. Ibu Chanyeol inisiatif mencairkan suasana.

"Oh pantas sekali...coba yang ini...mutiaranya terlihat seimbang dengan kristalnya." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil memberikan gaun yang dimaksus kepada namjoo. Namjoo tersenyum dan membawanya ke ruang ganti. Ibu Chanyeol menyeret Chanyeol ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal. Ia teris memalingkan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, mau sampai kapan kau akan bertindak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?" tanya Ibunya kasar. Chanyeol tak menjawab. Hanya melihat kearah jendela yang menampilkan lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ibunya berteriak karena merasa di asingkan. Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan perhatiannya kepada ibunya.

"eomma, bisakah kau mengerti suasuanaku sekarang? Eomma tak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Eomma berniat menjualku ke perusahaan Namjoo dengan pernikahan tidak jelas ini? Heih? Pernikahan tanpa dasar cinta. Eomma, pernikahan hanya sekali dalam hidup. Dan sekarang Eomma menghancurkan hal langka ini dengan menjualku demi kepentingan perusahaan. Aku tahu setelah ini aku yanga kan mewariskan tahta. Iya aku paham. Tetapi setidaknya tidak bersama Namjoo. Eomma tahu? Selama ini Eomma telah di perbudak oleh Namjoo. Di tipu oleh Namjoo. Dan eomma masih tidak bangun dari keadaan ini?" Teriak Chanyeol kesal. Ibunya membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau...tak kusangka kau berubah seperti pikir kau tetap anakku yang selalu menuruti perintah ibunya. Patuh dan memiliki sopan santun." Ibunya menangis. Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa tidak enak dengan ibunya.

"Chanyeol, tolonglah ibu. Ini juga demi kepentinganmu juga. Baiklah, ini adalah permintaan ibu yang terakhir dalam hidup ibu. Setelah itu kau boleh melakukan semuanya seenaknya. Tolong menikahlah dngan Namjoo. Hanya itu." Ucap ibunya dengan wajah memelas. Chanyeol paling tidak tahan jika ibunye memelas seperti ini. Baru sekali ini ibunya memohon sampai menangis. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini pergi lah memilih cincin bersama Namjoo. Ibu sdah memesankan tokonya. Ibu pulang dulu." Ibunya mengusap pundak Chanyeol lalu pergi. Chanyeol kembali menuju ruang ganti Namjoo.

.

Setelah memilih gaun yang pas, seperti perintah ibunya, Chanyeol akan mengajak Namjoo memilih cincin. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menuju rak.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap sang pegawai sambil memakai sarung tangan putih. Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"Aku ingin melihat beberapa cincin pernikahan yang kau punya. Bisa tolong dikeluarkan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Berbeda dengan saat di rumah gaun. Namjoo merasakan perbedaan besar dalam diri Chanyeol. Sang pegawai tersenyum lalu mengambil 4 kotak berisi sepasang cincin masing-masingnya.

"Dua pasang ini terbuat dari emas kuning. Dan yang ini emas putih. Desainnya sama. Hanya saja yang emas putih hanya memiliki satu berlian di tengahnya. Jika saya sarankan, emas kuning sangat cocok dengan anda dan pasangan anda. Karena motifnya cocok dengan pasangan muda seperti anda." Jelas sang pegawai. Namjoo tersenyum girang.

"yang kuning ya?" Pinta Namjoo. Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. Tanpa menoleh Chanyeol menjawab.

"Putih saja."

Namjoo menghapus senyumnya setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tenyata perubahan besar itu hanya berjalan semenit. Namjoo menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan mengulur senyum.

"Jika saya sarankan lagi. Kita membuka jasa untuk cincin couple. Mungkin jika anda ingin mengukir nama anda dan pasangan anda di cincin. Kami menyanggupinya." Ucap sang pegawai sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Namjoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Namjoo.

"Tidak usah. Hemm..okey aku pesan yang emas putih. Tetapi pilihkan motif yang pas."Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada sang pegawai.

"Dimengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap pegawai itu sambil mengambil kartu kredit Chanyeol. Terukir kekecewaan di wajah Namjoo. Tetapi ia senang. Chanyeol mengetuk-ketukan kunci mobilnya di kaca rak. Namjoo bermain dengan sepatunya.

"Namjoo, kau tunggu lah di mobil, ya?" Suruh Chanyeol. Namjoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol memberikan isyarat ke pintu keluar. Namjoo mengangguk lalu keluar dari toko. Tak lama kemudian sang pegawai datang dengan satu bungkusan dan kartu kreditnya.

"Apa masih ada yang dibutuhkan?" Tanya pegawai sopan. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tolong bungkus juga yang emas kuning."

"Baik.."

Luhan memacu mobilnya ada Namjoo yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya. Mereka akan ke gudang tempat menyandera Baekhyun. 1 jam perjalanan mereka lalui dan akhirnya sampai lah di gudang. Luhan dan Namjoo kelaur dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam gudang yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Didalam ada Bakehyun yang mulai setengah sadar dan para pengawal Namjoo. Namjoo memberikan isyarat kepada pengawalnya untuk pergi. Para pengawal pun pergi. Namjoo menepukkan tangannya disamping kepala Baehyun. Dan Baekhyun pun sadar sepenuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Namjoo dan Luhan. Ia memberontak. Ia tak bsia berbocara karena Mulutnya ditutup lakban. Ia juga diikat di kursi.

"Sssshh..tenang-tenang." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

'_Tak kusangka kau licik seperti ini'_ Batin Baekhyun. Luhan mengeluarkan smiknya.

"Licik katamu? Hahahahaha". Luhan tertawa. Bakehyun terkejut. Ya, Luhan memiliki kemampuan telepati yang kuat.

"Kau baru tahu jika luhan punya telepati, ya? Hahahah...kau sekarang sadarkan jika kau setiap hari aku awasi. Bagaiman aku bisa tahu segalanya? Hahahah tentu saja karena Luhan. Pertemuanmu dengan Luhan di lorong dan diperpustakaan adalah umpan agar kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Sehingga luhan bisa menyadap beberapa isi otakmu. Lalu ia memberitakannya kepadaku. Hahahaha...kerja bagus, Lu." Namjoo menepuk pundak Luhan. Bakehyun mengerutkan dahinya marah. Namjoo menjentikkan jarinya. Luhan memberikan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanyakan mengapa ponsel ini sudah ada ditanganku kan? Sekali lagi (Menunjuk kepalanya sendiri) Otakku." Namjoo tersenyum. Namjoo memencet sebuah tombol.

"Kim Young Hwi" Namjoo mengucapkan satu nama. Ya, sepupu Baekhyun yang memberikan tumpangan rumah pada Baekhyun. Namjoo menyalin nomor itu kedalam ponselnya. Baekhyun menggeleng. Namjoo melempar ponsel baekhyun kesembarang arah dan menepelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Halo, aah..apa benar ini sepupu Baekhyun yang benama Kim Young hwi? Ahhh..iya, saya teman baekhyun. Saya disuruh Baekhyun untuk meberitahukan ini kepada anda, karena ponsel baekhyun amti. Kemarin Baekhyun minum denganku. Tapi karena mabuk ia tak bisa pulang. Jadi sekarang ia menginap di sampai lusa...hahaha tidak merepotkan kook tenang saja...jangan khawatir...iya sama-sama, aku tutup ya." Namjoo menekan satu tombol lalu menyimpan lagi ponselnya. Baaekhyun tertunduk lemas.

"Tidak ada yang akan mencarimu." Ucap Namjoo sinis. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh ya. Jangan sampai kau memanggil polisi, memanggil ambulans, memanggil ibumu, apalagi berteriak, jangan memberontak dan jangan melawan pengawalku. Jangan berusaha kabur dari gudang ini, Jika kau ingin hidup sampai tua." Ancam Namjoo.

'_Sebenarnya apa maumu?'_

Luhan yang menangkap sinyal aneh membisikkan sesuatu pada Namjoo. Namjoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali berbalik.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku dan Chanyeol akan menikah besok. Dan aku tak mau ada gangguan. Aku tahu Chanyeol pasti sudah mengirim undangan lewat SMS atau sejenisnya. Tak mungkin lewat kartu undangan. Tetapi no no no. Kau tetap tidak boleh pergi. Karena kau hanya akan menghancurkannya saja. Okey..paham? Sebaiknya kau jangan mengusik Luhan dengan batinan yang ada di pikiranmu itu." Jelas Namjoo smabil mengibaskan rambutnya yang tidak diikat lalu pergi. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Pengawal, belikan saja dia paket ayam dan nasi. Begini aku masih punya rasa kasihan. Tetapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu pasal gudang ini." Ucap Namjoo sambil melempar beberapa lembar uang uang kepada pengawalnya. Pengawalnya mengangguk dan menutup pintu gudang sehinggga menimbulkan efek gelak karena kurangnya ventilasi. Baekhyun menyepakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berpikir ratusan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia berpikir. Dan jackpot! Ia menemukan satu cara yang mungkin sudah sering dipraktekkan dalam berbagai film. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Sang pengawal menoleh dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya sang pengawal.

Baekhyun mempraktekkan orang yang kebelet buang air. Mukanya memerah. Ia menyilangkan kakinya. Sang pengawal tampak tak curiga. Ia melepaskan tali Baekhyun dan mengawalnya ke toilet terdekat. Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya. Ia mencari celah untuk keluar. Dan, ia menemukan sebuah jendela berukuran sedang yang ditutupi kardus tipis. Sebagian kardus sudah lubang. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia naik ke atas WC dan meraih jendela itu. Ia merobek kardunya dan menaikkan satu kakinya. Bersiap untuk menghirup udara segar dan pulang. Tetapi, saat ia hendak menaikkan kakinya yang lain, Ia terpeleset. Sehingga shower kecil yang disampingnya lepas dan jatuh menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik. Sang pengawal menggedor pintu tapi ia tak menjawab. Baekhyun terus berusaha menaikkan badannya. Sang pengawal pun mendorbark pintu dan menemuka Baekhyun yang badannya setengak keluar. Hendak meloncat, tetapi mantel baekhyun ditarik oleh pengawal. Ia terjatuh kebelakang. Rencana kaburnya, GAGAL. Ia diseret paksa oleh pengawal. Kali ini dia diikat di tiang besi dalam keadaan duduk. Masih untung daripada berdiri. Pengawal menyepakkan kotak berwarna merah kedepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma Ayam goreng.

"Makan itu." Ucap pengwal ketus. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"hmmmm..hmmmmm..hem hem mmmhemmmm..hemmhmmmm mmmm? (kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tanganku terikat kebelakang, bagaimana bisa aku makan?)". baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan dengan guamaman dan beberapa gerakan tubuh. Sang pengawal tampaknya masih mencerna isyarat Baekhyun.

'_dasar bodoh!' _Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia menjelaskan sekali lagi. Pengawal meliriknya tajam lalu melepas ikatan Baekhyun. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, Pengawal mengikat perutnya ke tiang, agar tidak kabur. Baekhyun semakin tersiksa. Serasa menjadi tawanan sekelompok bajak laut. Ia makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan ia tertidur.

-Sementara di tempat lain—

Chanyeol mondar mandir sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Namjoo keluar dari kamar dan menuju calon suaminya yang mondar-mandir di balkon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoo polos. Chanyeol menoleh sedikit lalu menelpaskan ponselnya.

"Aku berusaha menelpon Baekhyun nuna, tetapi tak di angkat. Padahal pernikahanku besok. Dia harus datang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus memencet nomor yang sama. Namjoo meremas saku kardigannya. Ponsel Baekhyun disana. Ia memalingkan wajah sedikit.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Ucap Namjoo. Chanyeol menoleh penasaran. Menghindari hal yang tak diingainkan, namjoo kembali masuk ke kamar. Chanyeol kembali menatap keluar sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun nuna..._

_Tolong..._

_Jawab..._

_Telponku..._

_Sekarang..._

**TBC**

**Ayayay halamannya nanggung bighit. Hay Hara balik huwa huwa. Maaf publishnya lama. Karena bandar publishnya lagi hiatus. Kata si bandar publish aplikasi buat buka internet positifnya hilang. Kehapus katanya. Yasudah yang sabar saja. Saran dan kritik masih dibutuhkan, saya pemula. Kalo review aku ga bisa baca, pm juga ga bisa bales. So kalo mau di bales silahkan ke twitterku : keukimyongra**

**Terus pantengin ff ku yesh! Gomawo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY TEACHER**

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dsb

NB : Baru, kritik dan saran diperlukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****9**

Hari ini adalah hari H nya. Pernikahan (tanpa cinta) Namjoo dan Chanyeol. Namjoo sangat senang sekali. Ia sedang spa sebelum pesta pernikahan dimulai pada siang harinya. Ia sangat memperhatikan kulitnya. Mulai dari memasker wajahnya, spa, pijat refleksi, mandi susu, sauna, mengecat rambutnya, semua sudah ia lakukan selama berjam-jam. Intinya pagi harinya dibuat bukan untuk persiapan tetapi untuk memanjakan diri. Sementara chanyeol, ia membantu menyiapkan perlengkapan. Sambil sesekali termenung. Ia berusaha menjadi dewasa rupanya.

Hari ini upacara akan dilakukan di sebuah gereja di Seoul. Dan pestanya akan di selerenggarakan di hotel milik keluarga Namjoo. Katering dan dekorasi semua yang mengurus adalah keluarga Namjoo. Keluarga Chanyeol seperti di istimewakan.

Chanyeol datang lebih dulu ke gereja untuk melihat perkembangan para pegawai yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Gereja masih sepi, hanya beberapa pegawai yang mendapat tugas mepersiapkan ini dan itu. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar. Karpet merah menjulur indah menuju sebuah podium berwarna putih. Tempat mengucap janji suci. Ia berjalan menyusuri karpet merah itu. Lalu terhenti di depan podium. Ia menatap kosong podium itu.

_Pengantin wanita memasuki altar. Dengan di dampingi wali, pengantin itu berjalan sambil membawa buket bunga cantik. Gaunnya panjang menjuntai. Berwarna putih berseri. Sang pengantin memakai tiara yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap sang pengantin. Wali dari pengantin wanita melepaskan genggamannya dan membirkan pengantin wanita berjalan menuju podium bersama calon suami. Chanyeol meraih tangan pengantin wanita. Mereka mengucap janji suci di depan pendeta dan saksi yang ada di gereja. Selesai mengucapkan, Chanyeol membuka tiara sang pengantin. Ia tersenyum lebar._

"_Nuna, kau sangat cantik hari ini." Ucapnya lembut. Wanita yang di panggil 'nuna' tersenyum._

"_Mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi nyonya Park, Nyonya Park baekhyun." Sambung Chanyeol. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya agar air mata tak menetes. Ia menghela nafas berat. Menyepakkan kakinya entah untuk apa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

_Hambar._

_Hambar rasanya tanpa dirimu disisiku._

_Sepi._

_Sepi rasanya tanpa tawamu yang menyenangkan._

_Tetapi apa daya, hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu._

_Impian untuk berdiri di altar yang sama seakan berubah menjadi abu._

_Hilang di tiup angin._

_Bagaimana pun, Kita harus menghadapai kenyatan pahit ini. _

Ia tersenyum kecil untuk menghibur diri. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar gereja. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Jenuh.

Saat di tengah jalan, ia di sapa oleh seseorang.

"Park Chanyeol". Sapa seseorang. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Seseorang tsb melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Dosen Kim?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya. Seseorang yang di panggil dosen kim mengangguk.

"Yup, aku Kim Joon, dosenmu saat di Amerika. _By The Way_ selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau tidak berniat menikahi sepupuku yang cantik. Heuh aku sudah menduga seperti ini lah yang akan terjadi." Ucap kim Joon tenang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin, tetapi aku tak bisa, hyung." Ucap Chanyeol pasrah. Kim Joon tersenyum sambil mengajak Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku gereja.

"Dimana baekhyun nuna?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kim Joon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku juga baru datang hari ini. Tetapi aku dengar dia tinggal di rumah Young Hwi. Dia adikku. Yah..tidak tahu pasti lah dimana dia." Kim Joon menyandarkan badannya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku di undang di pernikahanmu, bodoh. Apa kau tidak melihat namaku di daftar tamu? Ckckckck... Aku menyempatkan cuti 3 hari untuk mengambil waktu ini. Dan kau? Ckckckck..kau bahkan cuti lamaaa sekali bersama Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berhubungan baik dengan Namjoo? Keluarga Namjoo adalah pelanggan setia perusahaanku. Mereka selalu membeli bahan baku di tempatku. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu di bidang manajemen. Yah bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah pengusaha terkenal. Bisa berkontrak dengan banyak perusahaan. Ckckckck.." Jelas Joon. Hening sesaat..Joon kembali membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol menunduk. Joon seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ah arra arra, arraseo..." Joon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Andai saja semua ini tak terjadi. Kau tidak tahu betapa stresnya aku, hyung." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"I Know that feels,Dongsaeng...Kau harus berusaha menerima apapun yang terjadi. Hadapi semua masalah dengan gagah berani. Kegagalan adalah awal dari kesuksesan. Kau harus bangkit." Ucap joon menyemangati. Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Joon. Joon tersenyum sambil merangkul muridnya itu.

" To Be Honest, aku masih mencintainya."

Kim Joon mengangguk.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Karena aku selalu menjaganya. Percaya padaku."

Sekali lagi Kim joon meng'iya'kan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh My gosh, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat. Aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu siang hari nanti, okey? See yah" joon berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol menatap Joon dari bangku gereja.

"See you.."

Baekhyun sedari tadi cemberut. Ia sangat kelaparan. Ia memberontak berkali-kali, tetapi para pengawal tak merespon. Baekhyun amat kesal. Tak lama, salah satu pengawal membawakan sebuah bungkusan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Pasti makanan, gumamnya. Pengwala itu melemparkan bungkusan itu lalu melepaskan ikatan baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka bungkusan. And...

"NASI KEPAL?" Teriak Baekhyun. Pengawal terkejut mendengar suara melengking Baekhyun.

"Sudah makan saja, daripada tidak makan." Ucap pengawal ketus. Baekhyun mencibir. Ia mulai memakan nasi kepal itu. Enak juga, batinnya. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan semua. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan berat di kepalanya. Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya kabur. Matanya memaksakan untuk tertutup. Pendengarannya juga sedikit terganggu.

"Sepertinya obatnya sudah bereaksi." Ucap salah satu pengawal. Baekhyun lemas.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan dia."

Seketika Baekhyun langsung hilang kesadaran. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

**12:45 KST**

Upacara Pernikahan akan segera di mulai. Chanyeol mulai bersiap. Namjoo juga mulai merias diri. Chanyeol menatap dirinya di cermin. Tuxedo hitam rapi. Ia menatap matanya yang sedikit sembab. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menekannya ada meja rias. Menahan amarah.

Tak lama, ibu Chanyeol datang dan menyuruhnya untuk segera ke altar. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Upacara pernikahan dimulai. Semua tamu berkumpul ddan duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan podium bersama pendeta. Pengantin wanita datang bersama wali. Chanyeol membalikkan pengantin terttutupi tiara. Chanyeol tersenyum. Menatap pengantin wanita sebagai Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang. Pengantin wanita sudah ada di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol agak aneh dengan kelakuan Kim Joon yang sedang telpon dengan seseorang. Wajahnya panik dan bingung. Chanyeol tidak konsentrasi. Ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan pendeta. Kim Joon buru-buru keluar dari gereja. Chanyeol mengikuti dengan ekor matanya. Ia kembali fokus.

Sementara di gudang tempat Baekhyun di sekap.

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ia masih pusing. Tetapi ia merasa sesak berlebihan. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terbatuk sesekali. Betapa terkejutnya ia. Gudang terbakar sekarang. Ia bingung harus apa. Ia masih terikat. Sambil terbatuk-batuk ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan. Dan terlepaslah ikatan itu. Ia berlari kesana-kemari, tetapi ia tidak bisa keluar. Gudang itu sangat luas dan banyak material yang mudah terbakar disana. Ia mulai lemas. Pintu keluar sudah ada didepannya, tetapi ia tidak kuat. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Ia terjatuh lemas sambil memegangi dadanya.

Seketika pintu gudang terbuka dengan sekali gebrakan. Baekhyun mengangkap cahaya dari luar gudang.

"Cha-chanyeol..."

Tetapi Baekhyun tak kuasa akhirnya pingsan.

Chanyeol menangkap sinyal aneh /?. Seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana. Lalu ia membelalakkan matanya.

"_Baekhyun nuna!"_

Chanyeol pergi dari podium. Semua orang terlihat bingung. Termasuk Namjoo. Chanyeol keluar dari gereja dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya. Memacu dengan kecepatan yang cepat.

Ia memacu mobilnya sesuai insting. Dan insting itu mengantarkannya kepada gudang besar yang terbakar. Petugas pemadam kebarakan dan ambulans mulai bekerja. Dan ada satu mobil sportnya terpakir di dekatnya. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Ia mendekati police line. Ia berpapasan dengan Kim Joon yang keluar dari gudang terbakar itu sambil membawa seseorang yang ditutupi kain putih basah. Dan Chanyeol tahu benar itu siapa. Jelas itu Baekhyun. Kim joon menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganga. Kim Joon masuk ke ambulans bersama Baekhyun yang hilang kesadaran. Chanyeol mengikuti ambulans itu sampai ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, Chanyeol menhampiri kamar Baekhyun. Ia terhenti di ambang pintu melihat kim Joon sedang ada di samping Baaekhyun, merapikan baju Baekhyun. Kim Joon merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia keluar dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia mendorong Chanyeol sampai memberntu dinding.

"Inikah yang disebut baik-baik saja? Apakah ini caramu mengawasinya. Jika aku tidak datang tadi, ia pasti sudah mati didalamnya." Ucap Joon sambil meletakkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Aku sudah memberimu amanat besar dengan berjanji menjaga baekhyun. Tetapi begini kah caranya? Memang benar dugaanku, kau benar-banar lelaki yang buruk. Seharusnya aku mencegahmu mendekati baekhyun sejak dulu." Ucap Joon sadis.

"Hyung, ini salah paham. Tolong tenang."

"Tenang katamu? Adikku sedang dalam bahaya dan kau hanya leha-leha sambil bilang tenang? Oh? Jangan –jangan kau yang mengurungnya di gudang itu? Iya kan? Agar tidak mendatangi pernikahanmu."

"Oppa, please stop it." Ucap Baekhyun lemah. Joon dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Young Hwi datang.

"Baekhyuuun...astaga apa yang terjadi padamu...". Young Hwi menangis tak keruan. Baekhyun dan Young Hwi berbeda 1 tahun. Jadi mereka saling menganggap kakak-adik. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Young Hwi membelai rambut Baekhyun. Joon dan Chanyeol ikut masuk ke kamar.

"Katanya kau ada di rumah temanmu. Tetapi bagaimana kau bisa terjebak di gudang yang lalu terbakar. Gudang perusahaan kakakku pula. Apa kau berkunjung kesana? Berkunjunglah ke kantor saja. Untuk apa—"

"Young Hwi.." Joon memanggil. Young hwi menoleh.

"Katamu dia ada dirumah temannya? Tetapi nyatanya dia disekap di gudangku. Apa maksudnya ini?" Joon mulai bingung. Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nuna, siapa yang mengabarimu jika Baekhyun nuna ada di rumah temannya? Dan kapan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol seakan sudah mendapatkan sketsa jawaban.

"2 hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang ada di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ada nomor tak dikenal menelponku. Katanya dari teman Baekhyun. Dia bilang baekhyun mabuk berat dan tak bisa pulang. Jadi Baekhyun menginap sampai 2 hari." Jelas Young Hwi. Chanyeol menggambarkan jawaban dalam kepalanya. Joon menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Yaa...Baekhyun tidak minum. Bagaimana kau bsia sobodoh itu?" Joon memeringatkan adiknya itu. Young Hwi memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku nomor tak dikenal itu?" Pinta chanyeol. Young Hwi memberikan ponselnya. Chanyeol sekali lagi menjentikkan jarinya.

"_Sudah kuduga"_

"Kim Namjoo..." Chanyeol menggeram. Joon menoleh sewot. Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Nuna, siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun diam. Baekhyun melihat kearah pintu. Terdapat Namjoo (of course) sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil memberikan tatapan mengerikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menatap ke arah pintu. Chanyeol berbalik. _Jackpot!_ Namjoo ketahuan. Namjoo pergi dari sana. Chanyeol berlari menyusul Namjoo. Dan Namjoo berhasil ditangkap. Namjoo terpaksa berbalik. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Chanyeol menatap namjoo penuh kebencian.

"Ternyata benar, itu ulahmu." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Namjoo memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"Ah? Mworago? Bagaimana bisa ulahku?" Tanya Namjoo dengan rasa tak bersalah.

"dasar wanita iblis." Chanyeo memijit pelipisnya.

"Chanyeollie, bagaimana bisa kau tak mempercayaiku? Aku..aku tak tahu maksudmu? Aku saja baru tahu jika baekhyun ada di rumah sakit. A—aku tak melakukan hal yang membuang wktu seperti itu." Jelas Namjoo. Chanyeol menggelengkan wajahnya.

"Itu jelas kau...Kau...karena yang selama ini mengah curkan hidupku dan nuna hanya kau." Tegas Chanyeol. Namjoo memasang wajah terkejut.

"Cha—Chanyeolllie..tak kusangka kau jahat padaku seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh istrimu yang tak bersalah ini. Kau melemparkan semua masalah padaku. Aaawh..." Namjoo berlutut sambil menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Oh..pasti kau sudah kena tipu nenek sihir itu ya? Astaga baekhyun mengelabuhimu menggunakan mantra apa sih? Bisa merubah jalur pikirmu. Menjadi menyalahkanku. Dasar nenek sihir.." sambung Namjoo sambil berdiri dan mengeleus dadanya. Berpura-pura sabar dan tersakiti. Chanyeol meraih lengan Namjoo dengan kasar.

"Kau lah yang nenek sihiri! Beraninya kau menuduh korban. Dasar ratu sandiwara. Hanya bisa sandiwara dan mencari tumbal korban sandiwaramu..." Teriak Chanyeol. Joon dan adiknya keluar dari kamar karena mendengar keributan.

Namjoo melepas paksa lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Okey..sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa bersandiwara. Baiklah, memang aku yang menyekapnya di gudang. Aku yang menjebaknya. Bertemu dengan seorang telepati handal bernama Luhan, dan dari sana lah aku mengetahui semua rahasia kalian. Dan juga kamera cctv yang senantiasa mengawasi kalian. Dan pada akhirnya Bakehyun di usir dari rumahmu. Betapa senangnya aku pada waktu itu. Oh ya, yang menelpon sepupu Baekhyun dan mengarang cerita jika Bakehyun mabuk. Tentu saja aku. So? What's wrong with that?" Jelas Namjoo tanpa rasa bersalah. Chanyeol mebelalakkan matanya.

"Bener-benar wanita tak punya hati kau ya!" Chanyeol hendak menampar Namjoo tetapi dicegah oleh seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya. Tentu saja ibunya.

"Cukup Park chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan istrimu. Sungguh tidak sopan." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil merangkul Namjoo. Namjoo tersenyum sinis.

"Chanyeolli hendak menamparku karena aku ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun adalah temanku. Tetapi dilarang oleh Chanyeol, Omoni..."rengek Namjoo.

"Ckckckck sungguh picik sekali." Ucap Young Hwi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Chanyeol akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada ibunya. Ibunya sanya terkejut. Namjoo terus mengelak tetapi apa daya,Chanyeol menang dalam hal ini. Apalagi mendapat dukungan dari joon.

"dan gudang itu milik perusahaanku. Namjoo Kim, Kau harus membayar semuanya." Ucap Joon sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Namjoo terbelalak.

"Bu-bukannya gudang itu sudah tak bertuan ya?" Namjoo panik. Joon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk dirinya, seolah berkata _'tetap saja itu milikku'. _Tak lama pegawai Joon datang dan menyeret Namjoo keluar dari rumah sakit. Joon melambaikan tangannya pada pegawai agar cepat membawa Namjoo pergi. Ibu Chanyeol menangis.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Ternyata selama ini Ibu terjebak dalam tipuan Namjoo. Ibu sangat menyesal." Ibu Chanyeol menangis. Chanyeol memeluk ibunya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang ibu sudah sadar." Ucap Chanyeol. Semua orang masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Disana Bakehyun sudah berdiri di depan jendela sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya.

"Nuna..." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh. Ia menyelipkan beberapa rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Joon melirik sekitar. Lalu tersenyum memaksa.

"Ehmmm sebaiknya kita jangan ganggu Baekhyun, dia sedang sakit. Eeeghh.. istirahat yang cukup ya.." Ujar Joon sambil menarik adiknya dan merangkul ibu Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar. Sebelum menutu pintu, Joon mengacungkan jempol pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu menutup pintu.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Nuna..aku minta maaf atas semuanya." Chanyeol membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus kepalany Chanyeol.

"kau tidak berubah ya." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu Chanyeol agar kembali berdiri tegak.

"Aku...sadar ini sudah terlalu jauh. Maksudku...yeah pada akhirnya kita tidak jadi bersama selamanya." Chanyeol gugup. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku..aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal." Sambungnya lagi. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki depan Bakehyun.

"Ijinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya. Will you marry me?"Chanyeol membuka kotak cincin. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menitihkan air mata. Chanyeol terus tersenyum .

/sementara orang-orang yang mengintip dari luar (Joon, young hwi, ibu chanyeol)/

"Astaga kisah cinta yang mengharukan." Joon menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kemejanya. Sementara Young Hwi sudah menangis seperti anak kecil yang di ambil permennya.

"Ternyata cinta mereka memang tulus. Aku merasa bersalah tak bisa mengerti perasaan Chanyeol selama ini." Ibu Chanyeol menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

/kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun/

Baekhyun memandangi sepasang cincin di depannya lalu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasang wajah penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Chanyeol bangkit dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Baekhyun. Lalu mereka berciuman.

"Sudahlah, selamat untuk anakmu, bibi." Joon bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu pergi. Younghwi membungkuk 90 derajat lalu menyusul kakaknya. Sementara Ibu Chanyeol menatap kamar Baekhyun sebentar lalu pergi.

-**-3 days later—**

Suasana gereja yang bernuansa putih. Gereja sudah dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan. Dan sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mengucap janji suci didepan pendeta. Dan pada hari itu juga mereka sah menjadi suami istri. Dan Chanyeol tak lupa mengundang Namjoo dan Luhan. Mereka tampak lecek /? Kusut.

"Harusnya aku yang memakai cincin itu. Aku yang pertama kali memilih cincin itu tetapi Chanyeol tak mau." Rengek Namjoo. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Harusnya aku yang memakai gaun itu. Itu juga gaun pilihanku, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau."

"Semua itu milikku huwaaaaa.." Namjoo mulai menangis seperti bayi. Luhan sangat terganggu. Ia meminta maaf pada tamu undangan dan menyuruh Namjoo untuk diam.

"Shuh shuh Namjoo, jangan merengek seperti itu...". luhan tampak kesal. Namjoo menoleh sewot kearah Luhan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Namjoo juga.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana baru kita. Kali ini dijamin kau pasti akan mendapatka Chanyeol kembali" Ucap Luhan sambil membuka ponselnya. Namjoo senang sekali. Luhan menunjukkan semuanya.

"Lalu kapan kita akan melakukannya?" Tanya Namjoo. Luhan menunjukkan smirknya. Ia menoleh kearah Pasangan yang sedang bersuka cita.

"Hari ini. Tepat saat upacaranya selesai. Berarti sekitar setengah jam lagi." Jawab Luhan sambil melihat arlojinya. Namjoo mengeluarkan senyuman sinisnya.

"okey..laksanakan." Namjoo menjentikkan jarinya.

**THE END**

**Parampaam! Selesailah ff ini astaga aku senang sekali.,. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ga jelas ini. Kenapa kok nanggung sekali chapternya? Maaf itu disengaja. Pertama makasih kepada bandar publish. Tanpamu apa jadinya aku kekekeke...Sekarang aku lagi mengerjaakan ff baru dengan pariring yang sama. Kalo sequel, hemm..tidak sepertinya, sedang malas melanjutkan. Dan, karena saya suka otp ini, sepertinya beberapa ff kedepan aku akan menggunakan ChanBaek dan tentu saja GS. Maaf kalo ga nyaman. Yang mau usul tema, of course u can. Bilang aja lewat review (tapi takutnya ga aku baca) or langsung aja ke twitterku : keukimyongra**

**Tunggulah ffku yang selanjutnya. Mohon dukungannya okey ;)...sampai jumpa di ff ku yang lain.**

**XOXO,**

**-seishuuhara-**


End file.
